Specialventure Academy
by Falneou17
Summary: In an alternate universe where Pokemon don't exist, the Pokédex owners have to attend high school like any other teenager! Turns out, some of them have met in the past! What will happen when lost memories are recovered? And how will that affect them? Main shippings: Special, BlackSoul/SoulSilver. Other shippings: OldRival, MangaQuest, Frantic, Commoner, Agency and DualRival.
1. Prologue

**Pic source: jb2448 . info / Fanart / Group – Art / 8312797**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKéMON OR ANY OF ITS RELATED MATERIALS!**

* * *

It was a fine and cool morning. Rays of the sun's light broke past the white, fluffy clouds at several points in the September morning and there was a nice zephyr-like breeze. Although overall it was a great morning, a seventeen year old boy let out a sigh, pondering on how everything came to what it has become today. His sad and depressed mood was in stark contrast to his handsome appearance, having jet black hair with some bangs over his forehead and crimson red eyes, the boy closed his eyes as he recalled the events of the previous day.

* * *

*flashback*

(Professor Oak's House – Pallet Town)

(15.30 – The day before)

"Sorry I'm *pant* *pant* late," the red eyed boy managed as he ran into Professor Oak's house. It was obvious that he had run all the way there as his hair was a total and complete mess and his face and clothes were drenched from the sweat.

"You knew full well what time we promised to meet up here, Red! What could have been so important that you forgot?!"

"Now now, Green, Red is here and that's what matters."

"But grandpa… Red is late again, which wastes all of our time but especially mine!"

While Red was still trying to catch his breath, he noticed the two people who were standing in front of him. The younger one was about Red's age, slightly taller and had brown hair and emerald green eyes. Although handsome also, like Red, to say that he was angry was a huge understatement. He had his arms crossed and was glaring at Professor Oak, his grandfather. Professor Oak, understandably, looked tired and annoyed. When he saw that Red had caught his breath, Professor Oak cleared his throat and began talking.

"Now that Red is finally here," Professor Oak glanced over at Red, whom took a few steps back uncomfortably seeing Professor Oak's face, "I can finally tell you why I called you here today, although you should have been able to guess this beforehand."

"It's about the fact that we have to attend high school again right?" Red asked, remembering the letter he had read earlier, "I received a letter yesterday saying that I have to…"

"You ain't the only one here Red," Green said without looking up. When Red turned to face him he saw that Green had his eyes closed and was using all of his willpower to control himself, which scared Red as he knew Green as the calm, cool and collected type of guy, "Not only do we have to attend high school, but I'll actually have to share a class with you! My grandpa, the principal, told me earlier saying that we've been put in the same class! Along with the sixteen year olds as we missed loads of school!"

* * *

 **-=Red's POV=-**

Thinking back of Green's expression, I could not help but laugh. A few people passed me looking at me with concerned looks. I did not really care about that, as I hurried to the front gate of the school, which was just one block away. When I got there, I saw Green leaning on the gate with his eyes closed and arms crossed. The two of us were both wearing blue jeans and a black shirt, but I also had my red jacket with a white collar on, having unbuttoned it due to today being unexpectedly warm. As I walked up to him, he opened his eyes, saw me coming and let out a sigh.

"It's about time you showed up Red," Green said, standing up while brushing his shirt. He had his bag on the ground and he picked it up, carrying it over one shoulder. He started walking through the gate when he stopped and turned to look at me, "You know we have to be in there a bit earlier today, so let's go already! We're already late!"

"All right all right, sheesh," I put my hands in my pocket as I followed Green into the school. The building itself was huge, and I knew that if I was alone, it would only take me a few minutes to get lost in here. I walked there in awe, not paying attention to where I was going until I almost bumped into Green, who had stopped walking, "Why did we stop?"

"Perhaps because we're here already, now come on," Green said, with a smirk, as he knocked on the door. After that, he opened the door and we both walked in the room. I took a quick look around, seeing everyone had stopped doing what they were doing. In front of the classroom, by the whiteboard, I saw a woman in a lavender dress who appeared to be in her mid-late twenties. Before anyone could say anything in that moment of silence, Green had walked to the teacher, "Is this class 11-C?"

"It is. Then that would mean that you two are the new transfer students I was told would be arriving today?" the teacher asked nicely. Green and I both nodded silently and the teacher motioned us to come to the front of the class, which we both did, "My name is Erika, and I will be your homeroom teacher. Why don't you start with introducing yourself then? Tell us your name and age, and perhaps some of your interests."

"Fine," Green said, putting both his hands in his pockets. As Erika looked at me, I gave her an apologetic look. With his eyes closed, Green introduced himself, "Green Oak-"

"What?!" someone in the class interrupted him. I could see that Green was doing his best not to lose his patience, "You're related to our principal, Professor Oak?!"

"Not only that man!" another guy yelled across the class. I could see that they were really excited, and I thought I knew why, "He is the guy who won that chess tournament two months ago! It wasn't much of a tournament though; I heard he totally annihilated his opponents in that tournament! They didn't stand a chance!"

"Yes, I _am_ Professor Oak's grandson and, yes, I _am_ the one who won that tournament, now can you let me finish my introductions?" Green glared at the two guys who had interrupted him, and I felt sorry for them, knowing how scary Green can be when he is angry. Green took a deep breath and continued, "I am now sixteen but will be turning seventeen on November 22nd. I don't want to share what I like or dislike but I will say this: the list of things I dislike just got updated with two people here."

"Green, that's enough, it's my turn to introduce myself," I quickly got hold of Green's shoulder, who sighed and took a step back. I looked at the two guys who interrupted Green and I could see their relieved and thankful faces, "Hi, I'm Red Haruto-"

"Don't tell me… _the_ Red Haruto! As in, the Red Haruto who is the captain of the Inferno Wyverns! That soccer team won the nationals last summer! They were amazing!"

"I can see why you get irritated from them Green" I chuckled looking at the boy behind me. He just shrugged and raised his shoulders, but I could see small traces of a smile. I turned back to the class and continued my introductions, "Yes, I am _that_ Red Haruto. So you know I like soccer, but I am fine with almost any sport actually. I don't really know what to say of the things I dislike though. My birthday is August 8th and I am seventeen now."

"Thank you, Green and Red," Erika said, as she walked to us. She pointed at an empty seat behind a girl with long dark brown hair wearing a blue shirt and a red skirt, and then to the empty seat beside said girl, "Red, you can sit there and Green, why don't you keep Blue company? Blue is the girl with the blue shirt there."

Green and I went to sit at the seats we were assigned to. I sat behind this Blue girl and Green sat to her right. Once we sat down again, our teacher turned to face the class, "Now, since there are no important notices, we are going to spend today's homeroom time so that Red and Green can feel at home here."

"So your name is Green huh? You're such a cutiee~" Blue said, and I had to quickly cover my mouth to prevent myself from laughing. I noticed Green visibly flinching and for a very brief moment I thought I saw his mouth move, but I made myself believe I imagined it, "I'm Blue Aoitsuki, nice to meet ya! You know, there is this really cute café down the street, how about we all go there after school, hm? I'm sure you boys would love it!"

"Pesky girl," I heard Green mutter under his breath, and I chuckled. Blue was taken a little aback by that comment, "You talk too much, anyone told you that yet?"

"Hmph! Well… at least I'm trying to be friendly" Blue pouted, as she turned her attention to me. I could not help but chuckle nervously seeing those two bicker 'just like an old married couple' I thought. When Blue turned to me, her anger seemed to disappear in a flash and she smiled, holding out her hand, "So you're that Haruto boy whom everyone has been talking about. They're right though, you _are_ cute."

"Ahahaha, really?" I nervously scratched the back of my head, embarrassed, "Thanks, I guess… But Blue, you can just call me Red."

Before Blue could respond, there was a knock on the door and everybody turned their attention to look at the door that had just been opened. Professor Oak walked in the room and whispered something to Ms Erika, whom nodded and motioned someone outside the room to enter. I tried stretching my body to see who was outside, as whoever that person was, they sure took their time getting inside. I finally saw a short blond girl entering the room and gasped, realizing who it was.

* * *

 **Pretty short, but then again, it _is_ my first chapter here, so please don't bash on me that harshly. I tried writing in both first and third person pov before, but this'll be the first time I tried a multiple person pov story (one where the pov changes), so I apologize if my writing is slightly confusing.**

 **So, as I had originally planned, there is a very big chance that in this fanfiction Pokémon won't appear, so it is a pure focus on the trainers themselves. I already decided that the Pokédex owners up to Black and White will appear sometime in this story, but I don't know if the ones _after_ that will appear or not (mainly cause I haven't read up to that point).**

 **I hope you like it and continue reading it as soon as I update it with the next chapter, which should hopefully not take too long. Feel free to leave reviews as to how to improve my work, as I'm always trying to find new ways to improve myself.**

 **One more thing: I will be making up the surnames of all the characters other than Green, Yellow, Sapphire and Platinum (since they already have their surnames revealed in the manga). I will make sure that I'm leaving an explanation as to the meaning and reason why I chose that name at the end of each chapter introducing a new character. Surnames won't be used too often or majorly, but they will be required for introductions. Just a heads up.**

 **Name explanation (all names are taken from )**

Red Haruto – from "haru" meaning "sun(light)" and "to" either meaning "to soar" or referring to the constellation Ursa Major (the Great Bear). Reason: the sunlight in the fact that he is usually cheerful and brightens other people's days. The soaring is a reference to Red winning the 9th Pokémon League tournament. The Great Bear is a reference to his strength, as bears are symbolic for strength.

Blue Aoitsuki– from "aoi" meaning "blue" and "tsuki" meaning "moon". Reason: the Aoi part should be _really_ obvious, so no reason needed (I hope). The moon here is not only a reference to Blue stealing her starter at night or being kidnapped at a young age, but is metaphorical in that it symbolizes night which, in turn, can symbolize horror and terror (which is, as you might have guessed, a reference to Blue's kidnapping).


	2. Gatherings of the Spectrum!

**Sorry it took quite a while. When I finished what I had originally intended to be chapter 2, it just seemed too short. Either way, here is the second chapter (longer than I had wanted it to be, but oh well). Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKéMON OR ANY OF ITS RELATED MATERIALS!**

 **-= Red's POV =-**

I could not believe my eyes when I saw her. I did not expect to see a familiar face other than Green, and perhaps Professor Oak, today, so seeing her standing in the door opening was shocking. The blond girl had waist length hair, with some bangs covering her face, which seemed to absorb the light around her. This, of course, meant that it felt like she was radiating light by herself, which I found myself drawn into. After all these years, she has not changed at all. I got woken from my trance by Ms Erika.

"This seems to be a very interesting day indeed," Ms Erika began. I could see that she was unsure as to how to continue. I was still mesmerized by the blond girl and found myself staring at her again, "It seems that we have yet another new student in our class. Unlike Red and Green, however, our third new student has been studying here before. She moved up from tenth grade to our eleventh grade due to receiving perfect grades all around for an extended period of time last semester and, after consultation with her guardian, she was allowed to jump to our class. Now, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Ms Erika turned to the girl standing behind her and gave her an encouraging smile, but she did not move. When Ms Erika was talking, I noticed the girl twitched a little when she heard Green and I being mentioned, but I could have imagined it. Also, after hearing that she practically skipped the tenth grade, a lot of students had begun talking amongst their friends. I could see the blond girl twirling a lock of hair with her fingers, obviously incredibly nervous. After a while, she took a step forward and began her introduction.

"I… I'm… Amarillo D-Del Bosque V-Verde. F-F-Fifteen y-years old, M-March 3rd," she stuttered. I could see her trembling and was wondering whether she really was the girl of my past. The name _did_ ring a bell, and their birthdays were the same. Then again, it could just be a huge coincidence. There was a moment of silence, where she was still trembling. All of a sudden, she bowed in front of the class, with several people gasping loudly, "P-Please call me Y-Yellow, I'm really honored to be here!"

Everybody in the room was still in shock and just stared at Yellow, who still had her head down. Even Green! This was surprising, as he was always calm and rarely showed any form of emotion. Realizing what was going on, I smiled, before I raised my hand. Professor Oak noticed this, tapped Ms Erika on her shoulder and then pointed at me. I stood up, and suddenly, all eyes were on me.

 **-= Yellow's POV =-**

I heard the sound of a chair being pushed back, as if a student had just stood up. Curious, I looked up and a pair of crimson red eyes looked straight back at me. I jumped slightly, as I did not expect that. Those eyes were not scary, but warm, gentle and surprisingly, they felt familiar to me. I shook myself away from the red eyes and saw they belonged to a boy who was about a head taller than me (okay, I _was_ short, but still). He had jet black hair that kind of stood on all ends, with several bangs in front of his face but not long enough to cover his face. Others might have called it messy but I found myself entranced by his looks.

"Hi Yellow, I'm Red!" the owner of those red eyes spoke, and I could feel myself almost floating away. His voice was even warmer than his eyes! At the same time, I was really sure I had heard that voice before… a long time ago… and that name… "Lighten up! You won't always be with people your age, but age isn't all that matters. Trust me, if anyone knows that, I do! You worked really hard to jump grades to get here right? What I'm trying to say is… You've made it this far, and I'm sure you'll be able to go all the way! So relax, smile and be yourself! Everything will work out somehow. I know it will." **(A/N: is this OOC or would Red really say this? I dunno, not 100% sure myself)**

A long silence followed after that. I had no idea how, but just a minute ago I was so nervous. Now? I am feeling perfectly fine. All my nerves had turned into confidence just by a few words! I found myself staring at him and noticed that everybody but the brown haired boy in front of him was staring at him also. I looked at the brown haired boy and noticed he was smiling. He turned around to look at Red.

"Nice speech Red, I have to admit I'm impressed!" I could see Red laugh nervously hearing this. The two boys then went to high five, "I can see why you're the captain of the Inferno Wyverns!"

"I wouldn't have been able to say it better myself Red, well done!" Ms Erika said, clapping. I heard Red mutter something that sounded like "thank you" before sitting down. Ms Erika then looked at me, "Well Yellow, I'm sure you know who Red is by now, so why don't you sit with him? That's the only seat left after all…"

"Um… ok…" I responded weakly. I started walking to my seat and suddenly started to feel nervous again. It was different this time, as Red's words still echoed in my ear, giving me courage. I put my books on my desk and sat down. The girl sitting in front of me turned around to look at me.

"Hey there! My name is Blue and Mr Grumpy here is Green, nice to meet you!" the girl offered me her hand, and I shook it. She seemed like a nice girl, and I was starting to feel more comfortable than I had ever felt before, "So~ I want to know _all_ about you! But before that, tell me Yellow~ which class were you in originally?"

"Um… 10-B why?" I asked, hesitantly. I could see Blue's face light up while _Mr Grumpy_ let out a sigh. I looked at Red and could see he was just watching our conversation as if it were his favorite TV program.

"That means you were in one class with him!" Blue hurriedly rummaged through her bag, looking for something. I saw Green looking the other way, bored. I then looked at Red sitting beside me, who gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I've only known Blue for three minutes so all I can say is that she loves to talk… but you probably realized that already." Red added, smiling. I could not help myself but giggle a bit, nod and think 'he sure is nice, even though he barely knows me', "As for Green… We've been friends for years so I can tell more about him. He doesn't say much, but he isn't mean or anything. He is just a guy of few words."

"The exact opposite of Blue right?" I joked, and could not help laughing softly. I heard a grunt and looked in the direction of the sound, in time to see Green's mouth return from a smile. Red was suppressing a smile and Blue was too busy looking through her bag to notice our conversation, "So, Red, h-how would you describe yourself? I mean, you described Blue and Green, so how about you?"

"Umm, well…" Red said, scratching the back of his head, obviously unsure on how to reply.

"Come on Red, you could describe me and Blue so easily but you can't even describe yourself?" Green had turned to face us, smirking. Red was chuckling nervously and I was looking from Red to Green and back, confused on what to say. Green turned to me and his face became serious again, "Red's a nice guy, always putting other people in front of himself. As you should have noticed, Red can give one hell of a speech. This is all 'cause he's the captain of the soccer team that won the nationals last summer!"

"That pretty much sums it all," Red chuckled nervously. He then turned to me and our eyes locked for a moment, making me gaze into those warm eyes of his. There was a silence of a few seconds, only interrupted with the sound of Blue looking through her bag and cursing under her breath, "So, um… how would you describe yourself Yellow? From what I can see, you're really nice but a bit on the shy and nervous side. Is there anything else?"

"Well…" I began hesitantly, not knowing where to begin to describe myself as Red had painted a pretty accurate picture. Luckily, I was interrupted before I could describe myself.

"FINALLY!" we all looked to Blue, who turned to me and slammed a picture on my desk. Red, Green and I all looked at the picture and saw a younger Blue with an even younger boy. The boy had shoulder blade length red hair with bangs covering his forehead but not his eyes. The two were laughing and the memory of the red head was slowly dawning on me, "His name is Silver Hayasamu, and he should have been in your class. So how about it Yellow, you know him right? If so, what do you think about him?"

"Oh right, Silver, I remember now! Yeah, he was really distant, always sitting in the corner of the class and rarely participating in class discussions. I once had to work with him for a group project in physics class and he turned out to be really nice," I said, recalling the red head who was in the same class with me before I jumped to this one. I then realized what I had just said and, unable to decipher Blue's expression, I quickly tried to apologize, "I'm sorry Blue, I didn't know you were dating, honest! I like him as a classmate but he is still on the quiet side, totally not my type!"

"Whoa, calm down there blondie," Blue laughed, holding onto both my shoulders. I looked into her eyes and could tell she was amused to say the least, "I just asked you what you thought about him right? That's 'cause he's my 'lil brother! I wouldn't want to be dating my own brother now would I? I asked you 'cause he hasn't said anything about school for a few months now! If you think he's quiet in class, you gotta check him out when he's home! But yeah, you're right, the two of you won't really match though… too bad, he really needs to get a girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" Red finally broke the silence of a few moments, nearly shouting. I was shocked myself and Green seemed… either relieved or tired, "No offense Blue, but you and Silver don't really look like brother and sister. You can tell us you're dating you know. I promise I won't laugh at you for more than three days."

"Thanks for the offer Red," Blue said sarcastically to him, with a tone of annoyance. I got a bit angry hearing her talk like that to Red but then I realized what I was thinking, blushed and quickly looked away from Red. Luckily, the others did not notice me yet, "But Silver and I are really brother and sister. The thing is… Silver is actually adopted, so of course we wouldn't look like brother and sister! I'd be surprised if we did actually. Don't tell him I said that! We did _not_ have this conversation!"

Red and I looked at each other, speechless, and could only nod, not knowing what to say. Just then we heard the school bell ring and all four of us got up from our seats to go to our classes.

"By the way guys," Blue said, as she stood up. Red, Green and I were about to leave to our next class when Blue stopped us, "Since school ends earlier today, how about we go to that café I was talking about earlier? It's really nice and I'd like to spend more time with you guys! Let's meet up in front the school gate as soon as school's out!"

Red agreed in excitement, and I nodded frantically as well. Green barely nodded before leaving the class. The three of us then followed his example to find our next class.

 **{noon later that day}**

 **-= Blue's POV =-**

As soon as the bell rang, I had hastily shoved all my stuff in my bag and rocketed out of the class. Almost running, I had arrived in front of the school's front gate in almost no time at all. As expected, I was the first to arrive. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate and took it out of my pocket. Silver had sent me a text message and I hurriedly checked what he had sent: "k". I sighed, blaming myself mentally for hoping for a longer response, after all, it _was_ Silver I told I'd be coming home late.

"Hey Blue!" a familiar voice came from the direction of the school. I looked up at Yellow running towards me who, albeit still a bit shy, seemed happier and more confident than she was that morning, "You sure came here early. Red and Green aren't here yet?"

"Nope, those boys are either very brave or very dumb to make two pretty girls like us wait like this, huh Yellow?" I said, looking at the school angrily. There still was no sign of Green or Red, and it was getting late. I then looked at her and she was fidgeting with her shirt in a very cute manner. 'This could be fun' I smirked, and leaned closer to her, "So tell me, does our cute 'lil Yellow have a crush on Red?"

"Eh-I-I-Wha-BLUE!" Yellow was screaming on top her lungs. I laughed evilly, at the same time wondering how such a cute girl could scream so loudly, "I barely know him! How could you think I have a crush on him?"

"Relax Yellow, I was just kidding" I laughed, as the blond girl was breathing heavily to try and calm down, "Still, you sure get mad easily when someone thinks you like him ya know! You sure you not in denial girl?"

"BLUE!"

"Pesky girl"

Yellow and I both looked up to see Green walking towards us, eyes closed and hands in his pockets. He went to lean against the school gate without saying another word. Yellow and I looked at each other and decided we would settle this another time. Just then Red came running out of the school building, panting heavily.

"Hey guys, so sorry I'm so late," Red managed, as he skidded to a stop in front of us. Doubling over to try and catch his breath, I was glaring daggers at him, Green did not pay him any of his attention and Yellow was trying not to look at him but failed miserably, as I caught her taking nervous glances at him multiple times. After a few seconds, however, Red was already breathing normally and was wiping off the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand, "I kind of got lost and it took me a lot longer than I wanted to find the exit."

"You sure have a way Red, that much I admit" I glared at him. Red was shocked at my anger. 'Sheesh, how dense can he be?' I thought, controlling my anger, "We've been waiting for you for ages ya know!"

"I said I'm sorry" Red yelled, trying to run from me as I was chasing him. Green did not pay us a glance and Yellow was just staring, not knowing what to do or say, "Besides, it's only ten past twelve, so I'm only late ten minutes!"

"Oh well, let's just go to the café already!" I said, dragging Yellow along, who was trying to resist but I made sure my grip was strong enough. I looked over my shoulder to see that Green had begun following us, although a bit hesitantly, and Red first looked at us in shock before running after us, "You just have to pay for all of us since you made us all wait, Red!"

"What?"

 **{ten minutes later}**

 **-= Green's POV =-**

Although I originally thought this was a waste of time, I had to admit that it was quite… relaxing… to spend some time away from home and with Red and my new friends, Blue and Yellow. Although… I glanced around the café, noticing all the lovey dovey scenes… When Blue said there was a really good café near school, she very conveniently forgot to mention that this café was a café popular for couples. I sighed and looked at the awkward setting of our table.

Red and Yellow were sitting across from me and I would bet anyone that if you put a tomato in between their faces you would not be able to see the difference between the three! I managed not to laugh as I looked to my left, or rather, the thing that was clinging onto my left arm. Apparently, we would get huge discounts if we came as a couple, so Blue was clinging onto me. I wanted to push her off but I did not want to pass off that 80% discount. Red and Yellow both seemed to be very… uncomfortable…

Just then, the waitress bringing us our orders came. She gave Yellow her strawberry smoothie, Red his chocolate milkshake, Blue her lemon squash and I got my cappuccino. We all drank our drinks simultaneously before I looked out of the window beside me, bored. When I focused back into the conversation, I had noticed the talk had shifted to their families.

"So, don't tell Silver I told you guys 'kay? He doesn't like talking about it or other people talking about it. He'd kill me if he found out," Blue said with a wink, Red and Yellow only nodding in anticipation and I could only sigh, "You see, our mums were very close friends. Silver's parents were in a plane crash and when my mum rushed over, she was horrified. There was no one who would take care of Silver so my mum volunteered to adopt him and here we are now. I was five when Silver joined our family."

"Wow…" Red and Yellow said in unison, looked at each other and then hurriedly looked away from each other, slightly red in the face. I had to work hard not to smirk and saw Blue turn to Red, "So, Red, how about you? Tell us something about your family!"

A deafening silence followed almost immediately. I could see the color in Red's face disappearing almost completely, and I had to admit, I could not blame the guy. I knew what happened. Yellow, at least, snapped from her blushing to look frantically between Blue, Red, me and back. Blue was equally confused, "If you… don't want to… it's okay Red…"

"No, it's okay Blue, I'll tell you" Red said, still looking the other way. I could see the pain in his eyes as I quickly pulled myself loose from Blue's hold, grabbed both of Red's shoulders and started to shake him, apparently a bit too roughly, "Snap out of it Red! You don't _have_ to talk about it! Didn't you hear the pesky girl?!"

"I said it's okay!" Red shouted, and turned to face me. I was slightly taken aback by Red shouting. He did a lot of things in the years that I have known him but he had _never_ shouted, at least not in my face. He glared at me and I returned the glare. After what felt like years of glaring, I closed my eyes, dropped back on my couch and muttered a "fine" as I took my cup. Red seemed to have recovered though, as he looked calmer now.

"I'm sorry for that guys, it's just that it's a bit of a touchy subject for me," Red laughed, but I could see the pain I saw in his eyes previously still there. Yellow, at least, still looked at Red with genuine concern but the pesky girl beside me just sat there looking at Red with anticipation spelled all over her face, "You see, neither of my parents are here anymore… One night, there were a group of burglars who broke into our house. Dad went to stop them and to allow me and mum to escape. We didn't know the burglars were armed, and neither did dad. We never saw him again after that day. Mum died a few days later, of a broken heart, many said. After both mum and dad were gone, I spend most of my time sulking but then I met Green here, and I instantly made a new friend. I then found myself at his place many times and for extended periods of time. I was almost seven when… dad and mum… One of the reasons why I joined the Inferno Wyverns… was to… was to keep my mind off them…"

There was another deathly silence as everybody was staring at Red, who had trouble keeping himself from crying. Then, two female voices yelled out "Red" and the boy in question suddenly found himself in the arms of both Yellow and Blue. I only smirked and decided to give the three some time to bawl their eyes out. After about thirty seconds, I cleared my throat and the two girls almost immediately let go of him, "We're out in public ya know!"

"SO?" Blue glared at me, still wiping her eyes from the tear marks. I could hear Yellow still sobbing silently and Red trying to comfort her, "It was a sad story and if I hear a sad story like that I naturally cry! That is a normal human reaction! _Every normal human_ does that!"

"What?! You saying I'm not normal?!" I glared back at her

"Either that, or you're not human," Blue smirked as I was starting to lose my patience, "You could very well be both though!"

"Is that a challenge I hea-" I began, but was quickly stopped by Blue pointing her finger right in my face. I flinched, something I'd have to beat myself up for later on, and looked in her glaring eyes, "Why don't _you_ tell us about _your_ family!"

"FINE!" I snapped, and Blue sat down, smirking. I put my almost empty cup down, looked out the window and began, "You know who my grandfather is already, he's the principal of our school. My parents started to travel a lot when I was about six, and even now I rarely see them. My sister, Daisy, helps to take care of our house in the absence of our parents. Now you happy, pesky girl?"

"Yup, very!" Blue laughed, as we all turned to Yellow. She had already calmed down after hearing Red's story but was still cowering in the corner slightly, visibly uneasy at the situation, "So Yellow, we saved the person we knew the least of for last. It's your turn blondie!"

"B-But… I…" Yellow began, looking at all of us. I nodded, trying to encourage her, I saw Blue winking at the blond girl and Red giving her his trademark smile. The latter seemed to give Yellow her confidence back, as she continued, "I'm sorry but… I can't remember much of my parents… just like Red, I lost them at a young age, but I can't remember them as I was only three back then. I have stayed with my uncle for as long as I can remember. He's really nice, so I don't really mind at all. But… I'm sorry guys, I always tense up in social situations. Please don't get the wrong idea, I'm really happy to have met you guys! I don't usually spend a lot of time with other people, so I don't really know how to act…"

"Yellow…" Blue, again, tried to hold back her tears. I gave Red a warning look and he understood. We both managed to grab the two drinks on our sides in time before Blue literally jumped over the table to hug Yellow, "You don't have to worry about a thing blondie! We're all friends so lighten up a bit!"

Yellow could barely manage a "ok" in Blue's tight embrace. I saw Red looking at the two girls nervously, before looking out the window. I realized it too and decided to be the one saying it, "Hey! It's getting late, we should be heading back home… at least, I do as I promised to help my sister with dinner tonight…"

 **{outside the café, five minutes later}**

 **-= Red's POV =-**

I looked at the money in my wallet, or what was left of it at least. I sighed, and looked up, seeing that Green, Yellow and Blue were getting ready to go. I ran up to them and we said our goodbye. Green left first and Blue walked away in a similar direction. I started walking home too when I realized that Yellow was walking behind me.

"Hey Yellow!" I called out to her. She seemed to have been deep in thoughts, and my voice had shocked her out of it. She quickly ran up to me, her face slightly red, 'probably from the heat and running' I thought, and apologized for spacing out. I could only laugh at her remark as we walked together, "You don't have to apologize at everything you know Yellow, we're friends so don't worry about it!"

"Ah… ok…" she mumbled. There was some time where the two of us did not say anything, until Yellow broke the silence, "So your house is in this direction too, Red?"

"Eh, what?" I shocked out of my trance. The two of us stared at each other for a while and then burst out laughing, "I guess it was my turn to space out! Sorry, but yeah, my house is in the outskirts of the busy center. I don't know if you know the place, it's called Masara Bourg and it's a really quiet and nice place." **(A/N: name taken: Masara Town and Bourg Pallete, the Japanese and French names of Pallet Town respectively. So basically, it is still "Pallet Town" if translated directly. I have a habit of combining translation names for names, so don't be surprised if another one comes up in the future)**

"You too?!" Yellow exclaimed surprised. I nodded my head and she smiled, "I live there too now! My uncle and I moved there a few months back as it is closer to school and uncle's work! This is great! I live near one of my friends!"

"Hahaha yeah, looks like it" I laughed at how happy Yellow seemed to be, "Let's go Yellow!"

 **-= 3** **rd** **Person POV =-**

Nightfall came before the four teenagers had realized it. All four of them, unbeknown to the others, stepped in bed at the exact same time having different thoughts of that day.

'For my first day at school, a lot of things sure happened,' Red thought, as he got in bed, looking back at the day, 'Blue and Yellow seem really nice, and even though I know he won't admit it, I know Green is glad the four of us are friends and in the same class. Still, I wonder… is Yellow really the same girl? Nah, probably not… she would have remembered me from the start if she was…'

'Boy, today was great!' Blue almost could not contain her excitement, as she turned off her nightlight, 'Three new classmates in one day, and I became friends with all three! Yellow is really nice but too shy. I think she got something for Red though' Blue thought, grinning greatly, 'That Green guy, however, should loosen up a bit! He's way too emotionless...'

'I was scared I would be alone again this year,' Yellow thought, as she pulled her blanket up to her chin, smiling contently, 'But I was wrong… Blue, Red and Green are so nice to me, and I'm even living close to Red! I can't help but wonder… he looks so familiar but I can't remember meeting him before today… maybe I should ask him tomorrow?'

'Glad this day's over,' Green thought, as he let himself drop on his pillow, closing his eyes but a smile still very visible, 'I already know Red, Yellow seems nice but I'm glad I'm away from that pesky girl… who would think a girl could talk that much, sheesh…'

Despite the different thoughts going through each of their individual heads, the four teenagers slept soundly, knowing that they had made three great friends that day.

 **A/N**

As I said in the beginning, this chapter turned out _much_ longer than I originally planned. Oh well, more for you to enjoy right? So why should I worry? Anyway, a few things to keep in mind:

1) It is _highly_ unlikely that I will put Pokémon in this series, as I want to focus on the development of the humans. I might change my mind in the future though, or introduce it in a different way

2) I remember originally putting AgencyShipping as one of my possible shipping, but now I'm considering leaving it only up to the Sinnoh trio. The cast will be quite large if I include the Unova quartet also, even though I want to. Right now, AgencyShipping (and perhaps DualRivalShipping) are on the "possible things to include in the future" list

3) This is my first fanfic where I have changing perspectives, so if it is confusing or you found a mistake, please feel free to tell me. As a matter of fact, I would appreciate it greatly if you did tell me; that way I can improve my writing and make future chapters and stories even better!

 **Name Explanation**

Silver Hayasamu – from "haya" meaning "falcon" and "samu" (derived from "isamu") meaning "courage/bravery". Reason: the falcon part coming from how Silver learned to soar through the skies even after his past and the courage part should go without saying right?


	3. The Clash of Metals!

**Special shout out to an anonymous reviewer and Trainer Azurite, who are the first two to review this story! Thank you! For the anonymous reviewer, thanks, but I originally thought that I introduced the characters a bit too quickly and that it escalated a bit quick. I'm glad that isn't the case. As for Trainer Azurite (I know I answered you personally but I'll put it again in case others feel the same way as you), after rereading the previous chapter, I have to admit I agree with you… I would describe her as "naïve" myself (just look at the time when Yellow was training under Green) but optimistic nonetheless. A part of me felt bad about making her so nervous in the previous chapter, but I have my reasons for making her nervous (but not** ** _that_** **nervous). First, isn't her house revealed to be on the outskirts of Viridian Forest in the GSC series? If that's the case, I thought she would have minimum interaction with other people other than her fellow Pokédex holders. Also, I remembered when I transferred to a new school, I was nervous to meet my new classmates (it was in a different continent after all). I'd figured the guys would not be that nervous, Green being as stoic as ever and Red always being able to cope in social situations like introducing himself to new people, but I thought Yellow would be nervous entering the class. She skipped a grade and was among people who were older and taller than she was, I imagined she'd be intimidated and perhaps feeling inferior, hence the nervous part of her. On the other hand, I guess I went a bit overboard with the nervousness didn't I?**

 **I guess I should mention this up front instead of at the end: the Johto quartet will be introduced this chapter around (yes, quartet, as Lyra is in them too). The thing is, while I can get an idea of how Gold, Silver and Crystal are from the manga, Lyra is harder as she never really appeared in the manga (Crystal taking her role in the HGSS series), so all I have is game and anime-wise. As far as those two goes, I'd say Lyra is eccentric and happy-go-lucky, but a bit clumsy and forgetful. Again, sorry if I don't get her personality (or anybody else's for that matter) right, due to the lack of Pokémon Special appearance in Lyra's case.**

 **Also, apologies for the delay of this chapter as life can hit like a ton of bricks. In short, preparations for university** ** _in addition to_** **emotional exhaustion are not really helpful in continuing a story here…**

 **Disclaimer: do I really have to say it? Everybody should know I don't own Pokémon or any of its related materials by now anyway…**

 **-= Silver's POV =-**

I closed my eyes. The loud noises made by the ones I had to call my classmates were making the headache I felt since this morning thanks to big sis a major headache. And that is even without the most barbaric and senseless guy in the room. He was late… again… Guess I should be thankful this time around, even though Mr. Morty would scold me for him being late. I sighed, wondering whether it was fair that even though we were neighbors, it was my responsibility to make sure that guy comes to school on time. Right when I looked up at the clock to see that it was already 8.32 (homeroom began at 8.30) I heard the faint sound of wheels on tiles.

"Three…" I put my books to the right side of my desk.

"Two…" I let out a sigh.

"One…" I closed my eyes and covered my ears.

I had covered my ears just in time, as the moment I did the classroom's door opened and that idiot jumped in the class. Even though my eyes were closed, I knew that idiot was standing in the door opening, black-and-yellow cap backwards on his messy raven colored hair, one foot on his skateboard and fists in the air.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY!" The amber eyed boy shouted. Even though my ears were covered, I could still hear him shouting as if my ears were uncovered. I opened my eyes enough for me to see my surroundings, but not enough for others to see that I was watching. As expected, nobody really looked up as everybody had already expected the raven haired boy to scream in his entrance like that, "LET'S GET THIS DAY STARTED AS GOLD RYUUDAI IS IN THE HOUSE AND PERFECTLY ON TIME! OH YEAH!"

Part of me wanted to strangle that guy to make him quiet, but the other part of me could not help but feel sorry for him. I sighed and opened my eyes in time to see a girl walk up to Gold, grabbed him by his collar and literally dragged him to his seat in the front of the class. The girl had navy blue hair tied in two pig tails and was normally a very nice girl, but right now I could almost see her steam as she, very harshly, put Gold on his chair.

"It's not a good day and you're anything but perfectly on time!" the now fuming girl scolded, hands on her hips and glaring daggers at Gold. I do not know how Gold can stand looking in those fuming eyes of hers but then again, it _is_ Gold… "Even though I admit it's better than last time where you were late for three minutes, you're still late two minutes which means that you are anything but perfectly on time! And you know the rules Gold, no hats _or_ skateboards during school hours!"

"Oh come on Super Serious Gal, can't you relax just this once?" Gold pleaded but I could still see the remnants of a smirk on his face. I was starting to wonder why I cared so much to pay attention to their conversation for so long, "Mr. Morty isn't here yet anyway. Besides, you're way too serious! Come on Super Serious Gal, at least let me wear my hat."

"Stop calling me that Gold!"

"And I'm right here, Mr. Ryuudai," Mr. Morty's annoyed voice came from the front of the class. As I looked up to see him, he had his head in his hands. He continued, but not before lifting up his head, "And as you should very well know, the girl you're arguing with is not 'Super Serious Gal', but 'Crystal Kotone', class president. You really need to learn how to show respect to those above you Mr. Ryuudai."

"Oh sheesh, didn't see you there Mr. Morty"

"That was obvious charcoal head" I muttered under my breath, but loud enough for the entire class to hear me. I flinched slightly at me talking, but fortunately nobody realized as everybody, everybody but Gold that is, went into a laughing fit. Even the normally calm Mr. Morty and the ever serious Crystal had to suppress a smile.

"Hey, look! Ginger head talks!" Gold called out, pointing in my direction. I glared at him and he returned my glare, "I wonder what other tricks we can teach him! Maybe he can learn to change his hair to any color he wants or perhaps-"

"ENOUGH!"

Apart from the voice, a loud thud was heard, as if something heavy was smashed on something wooden. Everybody in the class quickly turned to the direction of the sound, which turned out to be from the front of the class. Mr. Morty had slammed the books he was holding on his desk and was looking at both me and Gold. I gulped but kept my look at him, whereas others visibly flinched and one girl in the corner was so surprised she had knocked her bag to the ground.

"Starting yesterday, Ms. Amarillo started her classes in the next year and you, Gold, are here not only making a ruckus but also busy annoying two of your fellow classmates," Mr. Morty began. The tone of his voice was starting to intimidate even me, since the calm and nice Mr. Morty rarely puts an undertone of anger in his voice, "Instead of causing trouble, why don't you take an example of Ms. Amarillo and study harder? I admit that matching her work would be difficult, even for Crystal, but you might actually make it out with a passing mark this time around."

At that moment, the bell signaling the end of home room rang, which caused everybody to quickly get ready for their next class. I took my books and walked out of the room, but not before making sure to trip the amber eyed boy. When he looked up angrily to see who tripped him, our eyes locked and I smirked, before getting to my next class.

 **-= Crystal's POV =-**

"I seriously can't believe that idiot!" I muttered angrily, as I had to force myself to not pull my hair out. Mind you, I spend months getting my hair this long! "I leave him for five minutes and he's already causing trouble!"

Seriously! All that happened was that, for the last period, Mr. Blaine had asked my help to watch over his class since he had to go to a meeting. Being the best in mine, Ms. Clair allowed me to do so. It was fun watching over that class, although there was a heated argument between a crimson red eyed boy with bangs covering most of his forehead and an azure blue eyed girl with shoulder length brown hair. I did not catch most of it, but from what I could tell it was about the girl snickering of the white hat the boy usually wears, but was not allowed to. When the bell signaling the end of school rang, I packed my stuff and got out, which was when I saw it. Or rather, _him_ …

"Gold! What are you doing?!" I yelled at the boy. He had somehow gotten his hands on his skateboard (and cap), and was racing through the halls back and forth, apparently not caring who was in his way. The amber eyed boy heard my yelling, turned around and raced to me. Shocked, I jumped out of the way as he skidded to a stop, grinning mischievously as always.

"Yo! SSG! What's up?" Gold said, grinning, as he got off his skateboard. I was too dumbstruck to say anything, and could only watch as he flipped his skateboard up and took it in his left hand, "What's wrong? You were _looking_ for me right? Why SSG?"

"GOLD! Stop calling me that!" I yelled. Apparently, that was just what he wanted to as he just snickered evilly. I noticed some people were looking at me questionably. Of course that was reasonable, as I was class president of class 10-B and I was yelling, what would the class be if the class president was like that? I gulped, and braced myself for the worst, "What do you _really_ want Gold?"

"Isn't it obvious SSG?" Gold smirked, as he looked at me. I gulped, trying to weigh my options. I then realized that Gold is as unpredictable as unpredictable can be as I could not think of an answer. Slowly, I shook my head. Gold's smirk, if possible, got even bigger, "I want you to loosen up and enjoy yourself. A new arcade opened a few blocks from my house. Today's Friday so you don't really have a reason _not_ to have fun! It's my treat, what do you have to lose SSG?"

"Do you have any idea how much homework I got Gold?!" I shot at him, but deep down, a nagging feeling still remained. What was it? Why was a part of me feeling uneasy about turning his offer down? I _did_ have a lot of work to do after all, "Not only that, but Professor Oak himself asked me to research something really important! I can't let him down!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, and you wonder why I call you 'Super Serious Gal'?" Gold asked sarcastically, shaking his head. His expression changed, being dead serious and staring me straight in my eyes, "Your life is only about school and work. Tell me Crys, when was the last time you went out to do fun that had absolutely _nothing_ to do with either school _or_ work?"

"Ummm, well…" I began, trying to remember. I then realized that, to my absolute horror, Gold was right: all I did was school and work. I gulped, and with a very soft voice I finished with "I don't know."

"Just as I thought," Gold sighed, putting his left hand on his forehead, pretending to be tired and stressed out. He then rummaged through his bag, took a piece of paper and a pen, wrote something on it and pushed it in my hand. I looked at it and saw that he had given me an address, "That is the location of that arcade I was talking about. Meet me there tomorrow at two, and no excuses! I'm tired of your excuses! You're going to have fun and I want to be there when you do!"

"But Gold," I began, not sure why he was going through so much just to try and make me have fun. I mean, all I do is yell at him and hit him when he acts inappropriately (which is almost all the time), "Why are you doing all of this? Is it… for me?"

"I just want to have fun at the new arcade, and if I can make others happy while doing so, then so be it," Gold said. I looked at him, puzzled, trying to guess what the expression was on his face. He then suddenly grinned widely, "But, yeah, I guess I'm partially doing it for you also. If you want to know why, well, it's 'cause we're friends Crys! Shouldn't that be reason enough? Or do you need a more _serious_ reason?"

I shook my head, smiling. Gold slung his bag over his shoulder, got on his skateboard and was already out of the building before I could scold him for using his skateboard indoors. I looked at the paper, tugged it in my pocket, got my bag and began my walk home, all the while thinking that I did not give Gold as much credit as he actually deserves….

 _{At the time Crystal left the classroom, somewhere else in the school building}_

 **-= Lyra's POV =-**

'I'm late, I'm late, I'm late,' that same thought kept going on and on and on through my head, as I frantically gathered all my stuff, literally threw them in my bag and ran out. In my hurry, I did not notice that I had left two books behind. At least, not until I had reached the main gate. Sighing and muttering under my breath, I quickly turned and ran back, only to crash into someone. I staggered, lost my balance and fell, hard, on the stone floor. As I sat there, busy rubbing the parts that hurt most, that someone spoke up.

"You all right?" I opened my eyes and looked up, to see a gray eyed boy with shoulder blade length red hair staring down at me. Although his question seemed to be out of concern, his gray eyes were cold and… lifeless…? I shivered at the thought, but jumped to my feet nonetheless, dusting off my clothes while doing so.

"Yeah, I am… and, um, sorry for bumping into you," I said cheerily. The red head maintained his gaze at me and I gulped, wondering how to ease the heavy tension in the air, as it truly made me feel uncomfortable, "So… I don't remember seeing your face around these parts, but you seem awfully familiar. Have we met before?"

"Not just clumsy but forgetful also, though I should have known that by now," the red head smirked. At that very moment, I could see a slight sliver of emotions in his eyes. Was it amusement or disappointment? He held out his hand and I could only look at it, confused, "Let's pretend that I _don't_ know you and start with introductions. My name is Silver, Silver Hayasamu. What's yours?"

"Silver… Silver… that name sounds so familiar, and still…" I muttered, as I was deep in thoughts, trying to remember where I heard that name before. Then it dawned on me, and I could not believe I was so heartless to forget, "I'm so sorry Silver! We share most of our classes right? You know who I am right? I'm so sorry, I know I'm clumsy, so please forgive me!"

"It's fine, and yeah, I _do_ know you, Lyra Kotone," Silver muttered. He took out something from his bag, and as I stood on my tip toes to see what he took out, I saw it were two textbooks. I gasped as I realized what the textbooks were, "Here. Clumsy as ever, you left that behind just now."

"Thank you," I mumbled, as I took my geography and biology textbooks Silver was holding. A very small smile formed on his lips and I giggled, "It's not like you to be so open and social now is it?"

"Heh…" Silver smirked, obviously trying to counter my comment, "It's rude for people to forget others, especially if they meet them _every single day_! I'm quiet, not heartless. Besides, tell me, why do you and Crystal look so alike?"

"Crys…tal…?" I repeated dumbfounded by Silver's accurate guess. Then again, Crystal and I _did_ look alike, so it would not be so difficult for people to put two and two together and conclude that. I gulped nervously, putting my textbook in my bag with a _thud_ , "Crystal and I… are half-sisters. Don't ask more, please, it's really complicated and I hate talking about it."

"Fine"

Yet another awkward silence fell, as neither of us said anything. It was broken when a brown haired girl came in the hallway. She spotted me and Silver and ran towards us, tackling Silver in a big hug as I jumped a bit out of the way to prevent myself from getting trampled all over.

"Silver-boy~!" the brunette squealed as she hugged Silver even tighter. Silver had an expression that was a close mix between shock, disgust and happiness. After the shock had disappeared, I could not help but giggle at Silver's face, who was _still_ trying to escape the girl's hug. Either the girl was really strong, or Silver did not want to escape the hug as much as he showed… or both… who knows these days? "I've been looking all over for you and here I find you having a conversation with a lovely girl! Why didn't you tell me you had a girl-"

"SIS!" Silver nearly shouted, glaring at the girl who was hugging him. I was looking dumfounded, switching my gaze between the girl to Silver and back to the girl. Even though Silver called her his sister, they sure could not be any different, in both physical looks as in their behavior, "Don't embarrass me any more than you already have!"

"All right, fine," the girl pouted, but let go of her brother anyway. Silver was still coughing/gasping for air while the brown haired girl turned to face me. I gulped nervously and unconsciously had taken a step back, remembering what she just did to Silver, "Hi there! My name is Blue Aoitsuki, I'm a year Silver's senior. So tell me… who are you and how did you two meet? I want details, so give them to me!"

"My name's easy, it's Lyra Kotone," I said happily, as I just made a new friend and a senior at that! Who would _not_ be excited? I then frowned as I continued, "But what do you mean with wanting details of how we met? Silver and I are just classmates, that's all, really! We've never even talked before just now, right Silvy?"

"Oh… Silvy~~?" Blue turned to Silver, grinning in a very mischievous way. Silver just turned his head away from Blue and me, probably mad at me for calling him Silvy and anxious to avoid Blue's gaze, "Now tell me: how _isn't_ she your girlfriend if she calls you _Silvy_?"

"Shut it!" Silver snapped, glaring at Blue and then turned to glare at me. I felt myself getting more nervous than ever, but why? Before I could get an answer to my unasked question, Silver had already left without saying another word.

"Hey, Silver, wait for mee~!" Blue called out as she hurried after Silver. While running, she looked back to me and waved, "It was nice meeting you Lyra! We'll meet again, don't worry, but I have to catch up with ginger head there! Byeee~!"

"Bye Blue!" I called out as I waved. I still looked in the direction where Blue and Silver had headed off to, long after they had completely disappeared. It then hit me like a ton of bricks, the thing that I forgot due to all the commotion of meeting Blue. I quickly turned and ran as if my life depended on it, because if I lost any more time, it very well might; all the while yelling and scolding myself, "Oh no! I forgot! I'm sooo late and even deader!"

 **This chapter sure turned out much different than I thought it would be, but in a good way. I realized that, for some reason, I just could not get Gold's POV right (I tried, I really did). Both Lyra's and Crystal's parts were originally much shorter and having Gold having a shot at the spotlight (before Crystal's part), but it just felt off… if you know what I mean. I then settled with what I have here, so if it feels a bit rushed, then that would probably explain it.**

 **For those thinking that** ** _Gold_** **is a bit OOC here, I know he can be serious at times (although they are relatively rare). He also has a heart of gold as he does care deeply for others and he looks after them (an example of how far he is willing to go for those dear to him can be seen after the Mask of Ice appeared in the Indigo Plateau bringing Ho-Oh, where Gold pushed Crystal out of the way only to get consumed by the flames instead of her). Finally, that final "speech" he made is inspired from the "speech" he said in front of both Silver and Crystal in the voids of time, right before he went after the Mask of Ice himself. I don't know, I felt I had to explain that part for some reason; I guess partly because I forgot to do so for Yellow. Either way, Silver and Crystal, personality wise,** ** _should_** **be close to their personalities in the manga… right…?**

 **Also, I am honestly considering another fanfiction right about now. As you would realize, Melting a Silver Soul has been up and I really liked how it came out and the experience of writing it. I just don't know yet whether it will be a one-shot or multi-chapters. Forget that, I don't even know when (or even if) it comes out, nor do I know what it is about (other than that it contains SpecialShipping!) but if I do and you liked both this and my one-shot SoulSilverShipping fanfiction mentioned earlier, I hope you will check it out.**

 ** _Name Explanation_**

Gold Ryuudai – from "ryuu" meaning "dragon" and "dai" meaning "big". Reason: the dragon part coming from the fact that dragons can, apparently, be symbolic for energy. Although not the same kind of energy as what I assume the dragon to be symbolic of, this guy seems to never run out of energy. As for the big part, that would be a reference to what he thinks of himself.


	4. Reunion of the Birth Stones!

**So yeah… sorry for the delay of this chapter… Exhaustion has finally gotten the better of me, in addition to the lack of reliable internet here… I just moved, so we don't have any internet as of yet. This means I have to rely on hotspot areas, which also means that I cannot guarantee when I can update my stories. Sorry in advance for the (possible) long waits after today. I hope you will still read on and enjoy, even with these irregular and inconsistent updates.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't... unfortunately... own Pokemon or any of its related materials...**

 **-= Sapphire's POV =-**

'If there is one thing I hate more than this school it'll be that I have to stay here seven hours a day five days a week! I hate being cooped up like this! It makes me feel like a criminal… or a chicken… or a criminal chicken that was caught stealing a criminal disguised as a chicken…'

"ARGH!" I yelled out, messing up my brown hair even more than it already was. Ever since the school year began, all I could think of was that single thought. It was not helping that classes were so boring. Okay, so _maybe_ I was not the best student out there and _maybe_ the fact that I had trouble understanding most words _could_ have affected my opinion about school, but it would still be annoying even if I was and could!

"Shut up Tarzan girl!"

I jerked my head to the direction of the voice, but even if I did not turn my head I would still know who was the one calling me that. First of all, I recognized the voice and second of all, only one person in the entire class would call me that now. When I did look at the offender, it really _was_ him after all, blonde hair shaped in the usual croissant shape, deep in thoughts as he was working on yet _another_ invention, or as I like to call it "failure".

"Watch it Croissant Head!" I taunted back, knowing full well that that would irritate him, and I was proven right when he jolted up angrily, but I continued before he could counter, "I barely talked this time ya know! N besides, not like there's anythin' fun goin' on 'round 'ere!"

"For the last time Sapphire, don't call me 'Croissant Head'!" Croissant Head yelled as he jumped up and down in rage. I barely stopped myself laughing at the sight. Teasing this kid may not be as fun as teasing pretty face, but he's away for some reason so Croissant Head here had to do for now, "My name is Emerald Kazuki and you know it! So call me 'Emerald' for crying out loud!"

"Lemme think 'bout it," I said, tapping my chin pretending to be deep in thoughts. Of course, I did not really _need_ to think about it as I already knew the answer before he even called out his name, "Nah… 'Croissant Head' fits you better, 'n besides, why would I call ya 'Emerald' when you're just a plain, blonde, croissant headed kid? There's nothin' emerald 'bout ya Croissant Head!"

"Don't call me-"

"Miss Birch! Mr. Kazuki! Be quiet and sit down!"

"Yes ma'am" Both Croissant Head and I quickly muttered, sitting down and glaring at each other one more time before looking up front. Our teacher, Ms. Roxanne, although strict, was by far one of the nicest teachers in school to _most_ students. Unfortunately, fer some reason she hates me so she is extra strict to me. I sighed as I tried to focus on what Ms. Roxanne was about to say. I was dozing off until I heard a familiar name being called.

"Ruby Atomeichi! Welcome back to class 9-C!"

I jerked up and I locked eyes with the one person I never wanted to see again. The one person who I hated more than everything else I hated combined, which says a lot as to how much I hate him. From his black bangs covering his forehead to the clothes he wore, which he made himself – I mean, what kind of _guy_ makes his own clothes? – but most of all, because he acted more like a girl than I did!

"Sissy Boy!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger in his face. He did not seem fazed at all. Instead, he had his hands in his pockets, and turned to me with an almost bored expression. Instantly, that bored expression changed into what seemed to be an evil smirk. I gulped, but braced myself as I knew what was coming.

"Ah, Cave Girl! Good to see you here too," Sissy Boy spoke in an amused tone, walking up to me slowly, "Looks like you still don't know how to use a comb for crying out loud! Just look at your hair! So not beautiful! And you still need to learn how to use soap also, apparently, judging by that stench of yours. Seriously, you're a girl but you don't even know about proper hygiene and etiquette! How can you ever hope to be beautiful?"

"Says da sissy who whines and cries 'very time a speck of dirt hits his clothes!"

"I don't cry! And it's only natural for a _civilized_ human to care about his hygiene!"

"Are ya callin' me _un_ civilized, Sissy Boy?"

"You called me a crybaby! Primate!"

"Pretty Boy!"

"Tarzan Girl!"

"WILL YA TWO STOP FLIRTIN ALREADY?!"

Sissy Boy and I both glared daggers at Croissant Head, who was the one who called out. We were both already used to Croissant Head stopping our fights by yellin out that we're flirtin -which we were _not_ I might add! I would not want to be caught _dead_ in the same room as Sissy Boy, let alone _flirt_ with him!-, but to do that in the classroom with all our classmates there… We may have to prepare a fune-

"Hey Sapph?" Sissy Boy suddenly called out. I did not know what shocked me more, his tone or the fact that he called me by my shortened name. Probably both.

"Yes Ruby?" I replied, still slightly shocked.

"Truce?"

"On one condition"

"I understand"

"CROISSANT HEAD!" Sissy Boy and I both screamed as we jumped in and started chasing him around the classroom. For a relatively short guy, he sure runs fast! Not that Sissy Boy or I were slow or anythin', it just still surprises me how fast Croissant Head really is.

Ah, how I missed the great start of my mornings in school…

That was, until Ms. Roxanne had to stop the fun and stop us all just before I could get a hold of Croissant Head's little legs and Sissy Boy was about to jump at him from the front.

"Although I am glad the three of you are glad to see each other," Ms. Roxanne began, apparently slightly irritated and annoyed and, what was that word again? Mad? She cleared her throat and continued, "But for one, running around in the classroom is not a good thing to do for people your age and two, Mr. Ruby is not the only student we are welcoming back again today. Wally Mitsuru, that is your cue to officially re-enter this class."

All of us quickly turned our heads to the door, not believing that Wally Mitsuru, _the_ Wally Mitsuru, is finally back! After what seemed like years but could have very well been just a few seconds, I saw the door to our class open, a fourteen-or-so year old guy stepped in, and multiple gasps could be heard from my classmates, Sissy Boy's included.

 **-= Wally's POV =-**

*pant* *pant* it has been three months *pant* since I *pant* last came here *pant*. I wonder if *pant* anyone remembers *pant* *pant* little old me.

I passed a mirror and took a long look at myself. Lime green spiky hair that is as unruly as it has always been, with jade green eyes and fair skin, even though I look slightly pale today; probably from my illness. Even so, my doctor gave me the A-OK, so it _should_ be fine for me to be here again right? I took a few deep breathes and kept going, until I reached the door to class 9-C… _my_ class…

"-not the only student we are welcoming back again today. Wally Mitsuru, that is your cue to officially re-enter this class."

I recognized that voice! It was Ms. Roxanne's, my homeroom teacher's. All right, stay calm, do not freak out and get in there! I opened the door and hesitantly walked inside. The room, what I noticed the moment I entered, was a total mess: chairs and tables were thrown over, with the floor being completely covered by ripped out pages from what seemed to be a history textbook. Or rather, _multiple_ history textbooks, judging by the sheer amount of them. I quickly glanced around the room and saw them: a boy my height who had seemingly brand new clothes on, a girl a bit shorter than me whose hair was a complete mess and a much shorter boy whose blonde hair was styled into a croissant shape. I could not help but smile to see my best friend, the boy in the new clothes, covered in dust. Ruby _hated_ dirt as much as I hated my illness.

A long moment of silence followed, where I was looking at Ruby nervously and Ruby was staring at me. It felt as if it was just the two of us in the room, all the other students, the tables and chairs and even Ms. Roxanne faded out, leaving my focus only on Ruby. The only thing that I was aware of other than Ruby staring at me was the slight pain in my heart and lungs, as my illness was not completely healed just yet.

"Hey Ruby," I began weakly, coughing slightly. When I got a hold of myself again, I grinned widely, "I'm finally back!"

"Wally… is it… really… you?" Ruby stared at me in disbelief. It was then that I realized that everybody else was staring at me in disbelief also, which I cannot blame them, considering what happened to me.

"It sure is!" I grinned. At that moment, I did not know how, but multiple people were hugging me tightly, making it _even_ harder for me to breathe. When I started to cough, everybody who was hugging me, which included the girl Ruby was arguing with before and Ruby himself, quickly let go of me, looking at me with concern in their eyes, "I guess I owe all of you an explanation huh?"

"You sure do Wally," a voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw Ms. Roxanne, smiling an unexpectedly warm smile at me, "Only Ruby knew why you suddenly left us, and he refused to talk about it. We were all really worried about you when the principal had said you were in the hospital."

"I'm *cough* sorry for worrying all of you," I finally realized how much I made my classmates worry, and the fact that all of them worried so much about me while I was selfish enough to wonder whether or not they would remember me… I quickly swallowed back tears, hopefully before anyone could see them. If anyone did, nobody brought it up, for which I was really grateful. I cleared my throat, and turned to my classmates-no, my friends! "My body… it turned out it's much weaker and much more fragile than what my parents first thought it was. I always knew that I was born with a weak heart, lungs and body, but I could always make it out somehow. Then that day happened…"

"What day are you talking about?" the kid with the croissant shaped hair asked, suddenly really curious. I do not know him all that well, but he seems to be quite close to Ruby. I guess I should get to know him better, I mean, if he is Ruby's friend he should be a nice kid right?

"The day when both my heart and lungs failed me," I said bitterly, looking away. I could hear several gasps, and more when I began to have difficulty breathing. It was not bad at first, but it suddenly felt as if three pillows were pushed on my nose and mouth, preventing me from breathing. It felt as if I was drowning, but with no water. I quickly grabbed my oxygen mask from my pocket and put it over my nose and mouth. Cool, clean air entered my body, and I immediately felt relieved. After a few seconds, my breathing was steady again, and I removed the oxygen mask.

"Sorry about that," I said, nervously rubbing my cheek, a habit I picked up several years ago, "I still have difficulty with breathing sometimes, which is why I carry oxygen masks everywhere just for situations like just now."

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be here Wally?" Ruby asked, an undertone of concern and sincere worry in his voice, "Don't take it the wrong way, but… are you sure your body is strong enough? I mean…"

"It's okay Ruby," I smiled, but Ruby did not seem convinced. Figures. After all, he was the guy I confided in with my condition, so only Ruby knows how bad it was, "Although I'm not perfectly healthy, the doctors said that it should be fine to go back to school again as long as I don't force myself like last time, especially physically."

"Well if you say so…" Ruby said, but I could hear the doubt and concern in his voice. I really am glad that I had a great friend like him. Just then, the bell rung, and we quickly took our belongings and left for our next class.

 **-= Emerald's POV =-**

What is with that green haired freak? The moment he entered, the class fell silent and he was swarmed by the majority of the class and-

"Hey Rald!"

I looked up, annoyed as I hated being brought out from my train of thoughts like that. On the other hand, nobody practically called me Rald anymore and I was curious as to who did. I was shocked even more when I realized just _who_ called out to me.

"Whadya want Ruby?" I asked, half annoyed half curious, before turning back to what I had in front of me. It looked like a gun, but it was not just a conventional gun. Nope, this one was designed by yours truly, and instead of bullets it would shoot out something I like to call 'pellets', which paralyze the victim on contact. I grinned, thinking of everything I could do with it. That is, _after_ I fixed it…

"You seem awfully quiet lately," Ruby began, as he nonchalantly put his tray of food opposite from me on the table in the canteen. I did not look up, as I was still working on my gun, but I could tell he had not started eating yet, "What's wrong? I'm your friend,-"

"I don't need your help okay?" I snapped. I really do not understand why people think this 'friendship' thing is so important. I could not be happier if I could live completely without it. A thought suddenly came in my head and I grinned. I quickly put the gun back in my bag and looked at Ruby, grinning. The crimson-eyed boy was visibly confused why I was grinning, "Why don't you just go to Tarzan Girl and flirt with her already? Instead of disturbing me."

"First of all, don't call her that; her name is Sapphire Birch and I know you know that," Ruby's reply was cold and harsh, two things that I am not familiar with this beauty loving sissy. He was always upbeat and fussing about our clothes not being 'beautiful' enough, so him being so cold and serious was shocking enough, "Second, I don't flirt with her, nor do I date _or_ hate her. We just like to argue, that's what started our bond and that's what's keeping it. Everybody has their own way to show they care and Sapphire's and mine just happen to be a bit different than the usual way."

"Oh…" was all I could say in response to what pretty face said. Though with all the arguing those two did, anyone could have sworn that they were an old married couple. I was so lost in thoughts that I did not realize that he had stood up and turned away, "Hey! Where ya going?"

"I need to catch up with my chemistry homework, so I'm heading for the library," Ruby called over his shoulder. He then held his hand up as he walked away, seemingly in a wave-like position, "Since I've finished my lunch, I'm going there. Don't want my clothes to get dirty from all your mechanics work after all."

"Only a sissy would say that!"

Both Ruby and I quickly turned to the direction of the voice. Right there, the one person who could make this situation even worse: Sapphire.

"Just because I care about being clean does not make me a sissy," Ruby smirked. I recognized that smirk! He thought of a way to counter Sapphire's statement, "It's not my fault a cave girl like you can't recognize the importance of hygiene! I only worry how someone like you could have made it this far in school!"

"HEY!" Sapphire suddenly yelled, and stepped dangerously threatening to the direction of Ruby. If it were anybody else, they would cower in the glare in her eyes. Anybody but Ruby that is, as he stayed calm and he even kept his smirk on his face, "I do a lot of outdoor activities! What kind of guy are _you_ that you only sit inside and sew!"

"Wait!" I could not help but perk up at Sapphire's last comment of Ruby. I knew that Ruby was not exactly the manliest of boys in our school, but seriously? Sewing? No wonder his clothes are always so new! "Ruby SEWS?! Wow Ruby, you just gave the term 'sissy pants' a whole new meaning!"

"Stay out of this Croissant Head!" Ruby snapped at me. I wanted to counter but he had already turned to Sapphire by then, "That was a secret Sapphire! GAH! I don't have time for this! I'll see you later-"

And with that Sissy Pants left two dumbfounded students behind in the cafeteria, heading off in the direction of the library. Quite a long time of silence, before I turned to Sapphire.

"Hey Wild Girl," I called out, but apparently she was in too much of a daze to notice me. This upset me, so I went near her ear and almost yelled, "HEY WILD GIRL!"

"AH!" well, _that_ certainly caught her attention, as I did not even try to hide my laughter when she jumped up a meter or so, "Whadya want Croissant Head?!"

"What do you think is wrong with Sissy Pants there?" I asked, realizing a second too late that I was actually _concerned_ for Sissy Pants. But then, who would not if one of their classmates started to act completely different from his usual demeanor?

"I honestly dunno Croissant Head…" Sapphire admitted, gaze locked on the ground and fumbling the bottom of her shirt uncomfortably. This is different from the Sapphire I knew also; is this national 'act a different personality than your usual one' day? "I found out when I passed this empty classroom. Apparently, it wasn't as empty as I thought it'd be, 'cause I found Sissy Boy in there sewing his clothes. He makes all his clothes from scratch and he did not like it one bit when I barged in there… I… I'm heading for my next class. See ya Rald."

"Yeah, see ya- wait! Did you just call me 'Rald'?!" I did not get an answer, as when I looked around, the area was deserted. I was about to look at the clock when the bell signaling the end of lunch period rang. I quickly took my gun, gulped down the last of my lunch and ran to my chemistry class.

 **-= Ruby's POV =-**

*pant* *pant* oh come one! My clothes are all wrinkly and sweaty! If I did not meet that girl in the library, I would not have had to run all the way to chemistry lab.

 _{library – about five minutes ago}_

 _"_ _Hey kid, what are you doing?"_

 _I looked up from my notebook. I had just finished my chemistry work that I had missed and now I had gone to my notebook to continue my designs for the midterm dance that were coming up in just a few weeks time. A girl with long brown hair and eyes of similar color to Sapphire's, who I guessed was about three years my senior, was standing over and looking at my designs. I was speechless to see a senior actually interested in my work, as none of my friends in my own class was._

 _"_ _Just some dress designs for my friend I'm going to make for that dance later." I replied, probably a bit on the arrogant side, especially considering I was talking to a senior. I just could not help it! A_ _senior_ _was_ _interested_ _in_ _my work_ _!_

 _"_ _Wow, really? Can I see? I'm Blue by the way, eleventh grade," the girl said cheerfully. After I introduced myself, I gave her my notebook and she skimmed through it excitedly, "You really are good at this, but mind me giving some pointers on some of these dresses?"_

 _"_ _I'd be honored if you would senior" I said, trying hard not to explode with excitement._

 _"_ _No need to be so formal Ruby, you can just call me Blue~ for example, this dress," she added, pointing at my newest design. It was designed to be a knee length, sleeveless dress. Colored in a jade green color, it had patterns of glittering golden stars starting from the waist downwards. I nodded, taking out another notebook and a pen to write notes in, "The idea is nice, but the stars are placed too randomly. Make it more focused in one area to really show off the stars. Also, change the green into a darker shade, that way there will be greater contrast between the dress and the stars."_

It was at that moment that the bell rung, and Blue and I had rushed out of the room to head for our next class, Blue apparently having history and I headed off for the chemistry lab. I was running late, Mr. Blaine, the chemistry teacher, would be so angry at me for being late and worst of all my clothes are a mess! But part of me said it was worth it, as I found a senior who shared my ideals of beauty.

"Sorry I'm la- huh?" I called out, opening the door of the lab. Everybody in the class was looking in my direction, but I did not focus on them. Instead of Mr. Blaine in the front of the room, it was a senior girl from the tenth grade. I saw her several times in the hallway and apparently she was the best in her year now that the best had skipped to the next year, "Where's… Mr. Blaine…?"

"Ruby Atomeichi! You are five minutes late to this class!" the senior girl stated, half sternly half amusingly. She then laughed a little and pointed to the back of the class, where Wally, Emerald and, oh no, Sapphire were sitting, "Don't sweat it, I'm not going to give you detention. Mr. Blaine has some business he needs to take care of, so he asked me to watch over you guys. He said he already gave you guys the assignment last class, and since it is a group work, you can sit with those three in the back."

"Um… O-kay…" I was dumbfounded. I knew she was good but to think that her teacher allowed her to leave her class to substitute ours… wow… I quietly made it to the back of the room and sat in between Wally and Emerald, "So what are we doing again guys?"

"Whaddya mean 'what are we doin again' Sissy Boy? We are havin an experiment to determine how much energy's produced due to combustion!" Sapphire rudely snapped at me. Hey, is it my fault that I do not know anything about what to do if I was not even here when the task was given to us? "And what happened to your hair? Wasn't it white? Why'd you dyed it black Sissy Boy?"

"WHAT?!" I yelled in shock. Some faces turned to look at us but most of them, seeing as this is a daily routine of ours, did not even bother, "That is a _hat_ Wild Girl! H-A-T hat! Are you saying that you can't even differentiate hair with a hat? Wow Sapph, how'd you survive so long? Been hidin' under a rock all your life and just decided to crawl out of it today?"

Ah, yes… our argument lasted until the end of class. By now, we had so many arguments that I did not even pay any attention to what it was about. I could see Wally looking at us with concern, Croissant Head with disgust and the senior who was supervising us in agony, as she tried desperately to calm the two of us down. After Emerald explained that this was normal, she stopped, but still looked at us with worry from time to time… Lucky for us, Wally was in our group, so at least our group task was finished, but I felt bad forcing all the work on him, considering his weaker form. I should make it up to him somehow. I know! I will make a suit for him for the dance, that should cheer him up and make it up to him for pushing all our work on his shoulders.

The bell signaling the end of class and school finally rung and we were forced to put our argument on hold. On the other hand, I was disappointed that we had to stop, but knew that we would start a new one before long.

Because that is how it always goes between Sapph and me…

 **Again, sorry for the delay of this chapter. Not only was it postponed longer than I had hoped, it turned out to be not as good as I had hoped either. Despite everything, I hope you enjoyed it and will be back for the next chapter!**

 ** _Name Explanation_**

Ruby Atomeichi– "ato" (derived from "kizuato") meaning "scar", "mei" meaning "beautiful" and "chi" meaning "blood". Reason: the scar literally referring to the scar on Ruby's forehead, which is not only his link to the past (and Sapphire), but also an important feature character design wise (apparently). The blood being the direct product of the event that changed Ruby's life (along with Sapphire's) forever. As for the beautiful part… I _really_ hope I don't need to explain _that_ , now do I?

Emerald Kazuki – from "kazu" meaning "harmony" and "ki" either meaning "radiance" or "hope". Reason: Emerald's hometown pellets are able to soothe the hearts of rampaging Pokémon, as can be seen in the Emerald chapter (hence the harmony part). The hope comes from Emerald's hope of the future, of how he wants to have friends while the radiance part is a reference to how Emerald released the five petrified Pokédex holders at the end of the Emerald chapter.


	5. The Party of Dozen! (Part 1)

**As I said in my previous post, I have irregular access to internet, so I cannot keep up with the consistent updating like a lot of other people can. Instead, what I will be doing is to just keep writing and post whichever chapters I have ready by then. This means that there will be periods where I do not update for a long time and periods where the new chapters just keep flowing in! Also, in addition to Specialventure Academy, I have started a new series (Crimson Sunlight) and am planning on a third, the last one where I have the plot somewhat thought out by now. Why? Past experience proved I need several things to keep my interest :)** **. I also should say that I have changed the order of future chapters slightly of Specialventure Academy, so this and the next (and, depending on how long they are, subsequent parts of the two) was actually planned to be after the third chapter that will be coming up, but after checking the flow of the story, I honestly doubt that was the best way to write so I changed it into what it is now.**

 **Oh, and finally, thank you Trainer Azurite for reviewing yet** ** _again_** **last chapter. I honestly appreciate that you take precious time to read my story and review, but next time can you please be a bit more specific where my mistake is? Again, I really appreciate your review but it is just easier for me to find it if I know in which general part to look at (i.e. early in Wally's POV or at the end of Ruby's POV).**

 **Disclaimer: after all these years, still no dice…**

* * *

 **-= Blue's POV =-**

It was quite late in the morning of a nice Saturday when I started to wake up. I yawned widely, as I stretched my arms, trying to wake up from that beautiful night sleep. Trying to rub the sleep from eyes, I winced slightly as something bright hit my eyes. Carefully opening them, I saw that the curtains were slightly open, allowing a thin line of sunlight to enter my room which, I grumbled, was straight in my face. I stood up, closed them and went on to freshen up. Although there was no school today, I still had plans, and grinned wholeheartedly to myself thinking about those plans.

I walked out of my room half an hour later, clean and fully dressed, where I was welcomed by a very pleasant smell. Curiosity getting the better of me, I led my nose lead me to the source and, after about a minute or two, I found myself in the kitchen slash dining room. Yes, in our hours those two are one big room for some reason. On the table were two plates, one filled with several omelets and the other with juicy sausages. I felt my mouth water as I walked up to the table.

"Good morning sis, earlier up than usual?"

I looked around, broken away from my trance to see a familiar red headed boy stand up after closing the dishwasher with his heel. I smiled, as I realized that he was probably the one who made breakfast.

"Yup, and thanks for the food Silver!" I exclaimed happily at my little brother, who smiled slightly at my words of gratitude, "By the way, I'm planning a get together party with a junior. You're invited too, but make sure you bring some of your friends with you as well! You can bring as many as you want."

"And you're having this party, because…?" Silver asked, raising one eyebrow in confusion. I sighed and mentally screamed at my brother. Do I really need to have a reason and explanation for everything?

"Just because, it's good to hang out with others right?" I answered in my defense, knowing full well who I was dragging along – I mean, invite, to the party, "Besides, this could be just the opportunity for you to make some more friends with seniors and juniors right?"

"I don't feel like hanging out with either my seniors _or_ juniors," Silver stated, slightly straightening his long hair with one hand. I pouted at his reply, "And I don't know who I would ask from my class either. Sorry sis."

"But you got to have at least one friend in your class right?" I asked desperately. Silver just stared at me blankly and when he did not respond, I raked my brains for an idea, finally finding one that just might work, "Then what about that brown haired girl with pigtails from your class? You know, the one you were with just a few days ago? What was her name again? Lisa? She seems nice, why don't you ask her along~?"

"Her name's Lyra, and no, I barely know her," Silver replied, slightly annoyed. I would not accept "no" as an answer, and kept whining until he would cave in which, surprisingly, only took two minutes, "Fine! I'll ask her, but don't expect her or anyone else to come."

"Thanks Silvy~!" I called out to the red head as he almost stormed off. I chuckled at his frustration when I decided I should call my friends and invite them over. Taking my phone from my pocket, I went through my contacts list until I reached the number I wanted and pressed the big green button.

The phone rang several times, until the person on the other end picked up.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Good morning Yellow!"

 _"_ _Blue! Good morning too! How are you?"_

"I'm just fine, but I was wondering, what are you doing now?"

 _"_ _Me? Oh, I'm doing some grocery shopping."_

"Groceries? This early? Wow Yellow, you sure like doing housework~!"

 _"_ _Blueee!"_

"Just kidding Yellow~, just kidding~. That aside, you know where Green and Red are?"

 _"_ _I don't know about Green, but Red is right beside me."_

"Aw, so sweet~! Sorry for disturbing your date with him~"

 _"_ _I-It's not like that! I just ran into him on the streets and we both turned out to be heading to the supermarket, so we decided to go… (pause) together…"_

"That explains a lot, though I would still not be surprised if you two were actually dating~"

 _"_ _Oh come on Blue! We just met last week and although I like him as a friend, I don't like-like him in… in_ that _way."_

"Okay okay, calm down there blondie. The reason I called was asking you and Red if you want to join me in hanging out together with some of our juniors tomorrow at my house at two. So… you and Red in?"

 _"_ _That sounds great! I'm in, let me just ask Red. (louder) Hey Red!" "Yes?" "It's Blue; she's having a party tomorrow at her house at two and asks if you want to come too." "Sure, why not?" "Alright Blue, I'm sure you could have heard us but just in case: Red and I are both in, so we see you tomorrow at two!"_

"That's great! I'll look forward to it! Bye!"

 _"_ _Bye!"_

I pulled my phone from my ear and pressed the big red button, ending the call with my blonde ponytail haired friend. I smiled, glad that at least Red and Yellow were coming; now for the third classmate I had gotten close to lately. Searching through my contacts list again, I finally found him, and immediately called him.

*ring* *ring* *ring* *ring* *ring* *ring*

"Oh come on, pick up already! I don't think you're much of a late riser so pick up!" I yelled out in frustration as my phone kept on ringing. Finally, after what seemed like hours,

 _"_ _Green Oak,"_

"Hiya Green, it's me, Blue!"

 _"_ _What do you want? I need to help my sister so make it quick!"_

"Sheesh, that's _no_ way to talk to a lady you know!"

 _"_ _Good thing you're still seventeen then so you're not technically a lady yet."_

"WHAT?!"

 _"_ _Just tell me why you called so I can go back to what I was doing already."_

"Fine! I have a party tomorrow at my house at two, you wanna come?"

 _"…"_

"…"

 _"…"_

"…"

 _"…"_

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Patience Blue, I was checking my schedule. Pesky girl."_

"Well, hurry up! I need to call others too you know!"

 _"_ _*sigh* I'll be there"_

"Rea-?"

The call ended even before I finished my sentence. I was fuming! Did he just hang up on me?! How dare he hang up on _me_?! Nobody hangs up on me and gets away with it! I made a mental note to get him back for this when Silver came back in the kitchen with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Lyra's coming, and somehow, she managed to persuade her sister Crystal into coming as well," he mentioned as he slumped down on the chair opposite to mine. I stifled a laugh looking at his slumped form, "Please don't make me talk to her again. She's too… jumpy."

"Perhaps, but she seems like a nice girl~" I winked at Silver, who only groaned, took a sausage and devoured it in one bite, "My friends are all coming, so I'm going to check on Ruby to see how he's faring."

"Wait, Ruby?" Silver jerked up, a tint of disbelief shown in his eyes, "You mean Ruby Atomeichi from the Drama and Play club? _He's_ the junior you've planned all of this with?"

"Yup, but before you get any ideas, all the rumors spreading about him," I began, nodding at my brother's accuracy, "They're all an understatement! He's a really good designer and he's also really nice."

"Just make sure you keep him away from me," Silver stood up and started to walk out of the kitchen. Facing me over his shoulder he added, "Because I don't want to end up like that poor Lerron. You've heard the story?"

I nodded grimly at the memory of Ruby dressing up Lerron to the point the latter fainted from embarrassment. That would not be any problem, but Lerron was, just like my brother and my green eyed classmate, known to not show any emotions whatsoever. Silver sighed, and left the room to go who knows where.

 **-= Ruby's POV =-**

"Yup, so be sure to be there at two o'clock sharp, ok Wally?"

 _"_ _Sure thing!"_

"And Wally?"

 _"_ _Yes?"_

"Take care of yourself ok? I don't want you to collapse during the party."

 _"_ _Hahahaha, don't worry Ruby, I'll be fine. I gotta go though, bye!"_

"Bye!"

I closed my phone, smiling, as the second person I called today came back with a positive reply, Emerald being the first. Truthfully, I did not know why I called Emerald first, probably because he came up the moment my contacts list opened. Knowing Emerald, he only said he would go so he could cause mischief or so he could eat the food… or both… Either way, I gulped, as I realized I still need to make one more call to a classmate, because I promised senior Blue that I would invite at least three people. Inhaling deeply, I straightened out my clothes and called the cave girl.

 _"_ _HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? WHO ARE YOU?!"_

"Ow, Cave Girl, why are you screaming into the phone?! You can just talk normally and the other person can still hear you know!"

 _"_ _OH, IT'S JUST YOU PRISSY BOY. SO WHY'D YA CALLED? MISSED MEH SO MUCH YOU WANNA ARGUE EVEN WHEN YA NOT 'ERE?"_

"What? No! I'm organizing a party with our senior and I… well… wondered if you wanted to come too, but if you don't, I can understand perfectly. After all, a cave girl like you should probably just look for stones and rocks for her dinner."

 _"_ _WHAT? DAT'S HOW IT'S GONNA BE HUH? FINE, I'LL BE THERE! WHERE'S DA PARTY HELD PRISSY BOY?"_

"Tomorrow at senior Blue's and senior Silver's house at two. I'll send you the address. Don't be late alright barbarian?"

 _"_ _YOU'RE DA ONE I'M WORRIED WHO'D BE LATE TOMORRO! KAY, IF THAT'S ALL, I'LL BE GOING AGAIN."_

"Next time, just don't yell into the phone alright?"

 _"_ _WHATEVER."_

I sighed as I texted her senior Blue's address. Talking to her was more tiring than making all these costumes for my friends and seniors for the dance next two weeks. I let myself fall on my bed and I felt my eyelids slowly close when my phone's buzzing startled me. I looked at my phone, wondering angrily who called me, to find out it was senior Blue. I quickly picked up, knowing that she would kill me if I did not.

"Good morning senior."

 _"_ _Didn't I tell you to drop all the 'senior' stuff already?"_

"Sorry… habit… so, why did you call me?"

 _"_ _Oh, just checking how it's going with recruiting friends for the party tomorrow. So… are all your friends coming?"_

"Yeah, all of them just said they'd be there! But why so many Blue? And why so early in the school term? Shouldn't we wait a bit longer first?"

 _"_ _Great! My friends are coming too, and the friends of my brother are too~! I thought so first too, but if we get together now we have the rest of the school year to spend together, instead of just a few weeks if we do it at the end of the school term. And the more the merrier right? You get to make our costumes for the dance the week after the next, so don't forget!"_

"That is assuming they're all joining the dance right?"

 _"_ _Oh, don't worry about that~ I can help… persuade them to join the dance~ you just make our clothes as good as your designs alright?"_

"*sigh* alright, see you tomorrow Blue."

 _"_ _Bye~"_

Before I could do or say anything else, the call had already been cut, so I shrugged and put my phone back in my pocket. I sighed, and decided to gather my sewing equipment and start designing the clothes I would be making for my seniors. Taking out my sketching book and pencil, I started the designs.

 _{the next day}_

 **-= Gold's POV =-**

'This is boring' is the only thought that comes up in my head, as I raced through the empty streets on my skateboard. The only good thing about this life of mine is that I was still allowed to keep my skateboard. At least that helped take the boredom away slightly. I rounded a corner when suddenly –

 _CRASH_

I lay there, back on the concrete, like a starfish. Both my hands were rubbing my forehead as I had crashed into something hard.

"Ow… that hurts…"

Scratch that, I crashed into some _one_. I opened my eyes to see a girl with brown pigtails lay on the floor. For some reason, she seemed familiar. A chance like this, no way am I going to let it go to waste! I hurriedly got on my feet.

"Sorry about that, Miss," I apologized, holding out my hand to help her up, "I didn't mean to crash into such a beautiful young lady. How about I take you out for lunch as an apology?"

"That's okay Gold, I'll pass, I need to be somewhere else anyway," the brunette said, standing up and dusting herself off. She then proceeded to walk away from me. It felt like a jab to my heart and ego that she had declined my offer, but then realization hit me.

"Wait!" I called out to her, as I ran up to catch up to her, not forgetting my fallen skateboard of course. She turned around, looking slightly confused, as I was catching my breath, "You *pant* knew my name *pant* how?"

"That's easy!" the brunette laughed as I stood there dumbfounded, "We're in the same homeroom class Gold! Sheesh, and Silver said that _I_ was the forgetful one~"

"Silver, you and I are in the same homeroom class?" I repeated. The girl in front of me only giggled. And _then_ it dawned on me! "Lyra…?"

"Took you long enough charcoal head!" She teased as she skipped ahead. I stood there stupidly, but then decided it was best to follow her. I grabbed my skateboard and ran up to her (again). She sure can make a lot of distance in just a few strides…

"So Lyra, where do you have to go to anyway?" I asked, as I finally got to walk to her side again. She seemed to be heading somewhere I never saw her go to, so it was only natural I was curious. Also, wherever Lyra goes to, for some reason, excitement's never far behind! Lyra was also one of the few people whom I actually got along with quite well, which made me feel even worse for not recognizing her right away.

"Silver said his sister was holding a get together party, and they invited me yesterday to come along," Lyra replied cheerfully. I then realized we were in a part of town where I have never been to yet, which got me interested, "Hey, I'm sure it's okay if I bring a guest along. You want to come with?"

"Sure!" I directly cheered up. I mean, there would be lots of people there right? Lots of people to befriend! "Who will all be there?"

"Well, Silver's sister's friends and herself, the friends of a junior named Ruby and himself, you, me, Silver and Crys" Lyra summed up on her fingers, "Yup, that should be all. I heard there should be twelve people there if you're coming and nobody else brings anyone more."

"What? Only twelve?" I exclaimed, disappointed. I guess it was clear as Lyra gave me an apologetic smile and nod. I sighed, "Where is this party held?"

"We're actually here already!" Lyra said, as she rung the doorbell of a huge house. Okay, my house was, admittedly, bigger, but this house sure could compete against a lot of others in terms of size and win! A three story building, it was painted a deep maroon and was absolutely spotless. After a few moments, the door flung open and a girl who seemed to be a year or two older than me opened the door, saw Lyra and directly trapped her in a huge hug.

"Lyra! So good to see you again!" the girl cheered as she still held onto poor Lyra. I found myself to have unconsciously taken a few steps away, afraid that she would crush me into a hug like she did my classmate. She finally let go of the poor brunette and she then saw me standing there. With a sly smirk, she turned back to Lyra, "So who is he? Your boyfriend~? Aw, I really thought you had a thing for my Silver-boy too~!"

"He's not my boyfriend Blue!" Lyra cried out desperately. I feel my face get a bit warmer. Lyra is a nice girl, but I did not see her like _that_ , "He's a classmate whom I ran into in the city, literally. I invited him over, is that okay?"

"Sure is sure, but the two of you better come in here quickly," Blue said, as she pushed both Lyra and I inside. Remember how I said that the house looked big from the outside? It looks like a mansion from the inside! The ceiling had to be _at least_ two meters above my head and the stones of which the house was made of almost literally shone! I gulped, as I doubted I could even so much as _breathe_ without making _anything_ dirty, "Either the two of you are late or everybody else is early, but you're the last ones to be here~!"

I looked up to, indeed, see nine other people already here. I recognized Silver directly. I mean, who would not recognize the red head, especially if he is standing at the edges of the room? A boy with a ridiculous white hat was in a heated argument with a brunette girl, whose hair was in two bangs framing her face. Behind them, a green haired boy was watching them argue, not sure whether he should stop their bickering and risk getting hurt, or not. A blond boy walked up to them and joined their shouting, screaming something about that the two should stop flirting. I figured they were a weird couple, and looked at the other group of four. A black haired boy I did not recognize was talking with three others, a burnet I did not recognize either, Super Serious Gal and…

"Yellow?" I asked. I was probably really loud, as said blonde turned, saw me and Lyra and waved us over to head over to them, which we did. Lyra went on to hug Yellow and I just looked a bit awkwardly at them, just like the black haired boy, before Super Serious Gal pried Lyra from the shorter girl, "What are you doing here?"

"Turns out, when I moved, I was put in Blue's class," Yellow replied cheerfully. She then continued to introduce the others to me and Lyra, pointing at the black haired boy and then the burnet, she said, "Red and Green, they both transferred on the same day I moved up. As luck may have it, we all came in the same class and we had to work together in one group with Blue for a project, which is why all of us were invited here."

Before anyone could do or say anything else, Blue had already gotten to the center of the room and clapped her hands so loud it got all of our attention, including that of the bickering trio on the other side of the room. Clearing her throat, Blue said loudly, "Alright, now that everybody's here, let's start with introductions and then we can go straight to having fun! My name is Blue and I'm an eleventh grader, but drop all the formalities here! For those who don't know yet, I organized this party with the boy wearing the white hat over there~! So white hat boy, you're up!"

 **-= Red's POV =-**

I have to admit, if I was not already impressed by how Blue managed to get twelve people together for a party in just two days time, I was impressed by her house. It was almost the size of a mansion! Oh well, at least we could make some new friends here. I already met three of Yellow's old classmates and they all seem quite nice to me. My train of thoughts was broken as Blue went to the center of the room and introduced herself. When she finished, the boy with the white hat who was arguing with that brunette girl talked.

"My name is Ruby, ninth grade and I am honored to be here with all me seniors," Ruby introduced. His personality almost took a one eighty, as he was now calm and formal. He then looked at his brunette friend who, after a few moments of silence, sighed and walked up.

"Mah name's Sapphire, but ya all can call me Sapph. I'm in da same class as dese three boys here," Sapphire said, pointing at Ruby, the green haired guy and the blond kid who had been arguing with Sapphire and Ruby just moments ago. The blond kid… was… different to say the least. His hair was in the shape of a croissant and he was really short! It was hard to imagine him being in ninth grade at his height. Sapphire pulled said kid up by the back of his shirt and almost threw him up front, "You're up Croissant Head!"

"For the last time, don't call me 'Croissant Head'!" the blond kid yelled over his shoulder after he got up again. I sweat dropped, realizing that I was not the only one who had mistaken his hairstyle as a croissant. Beside me, I could see Yellow fidgeting uneasily and Green rolling his eyes in a bored way, "My name is Emerald Kazuki, and you know that already!"

"Whadevz!" Sapph replied, before turning to the green haired kid behind her, who coughed but still smiled and nodded.

"My name is *cough* Wally," Wally said. He really did not look well, a bit on the pale side, and I guess I was not the only one who noticed, as Wally quickly added, "I've had an illness affecting me for a long time *cough* so don't *cough* worry too much about it *cough*."

"Alright then, I guess it is my turn," Crystal said, as she walked up. We have been talking for a while (she seemed to be a close friend to Yellow) and she seemed nice, "My name is Crystal, but you can all call me Crys. I am in the tenth grade."

"Come on Super Serious Gal, loosen up!" the boy who came in last exclaimed. I could see Crys trying to control her anger, but then again… 'Super Serious Gal?'… really? "I'm Gold, and I'm in the same class with Pigtails, Super Serious Gal and Ginger Head over there!"

"Pigtails?! Really? You couldn't come up with a better nickname for me?" the brunette pigtails exclaimed, with a tone that was half amused and half annoyed. I can see why she is called pigtails seeing her hairstyle, but… "I'm Lyra, nice to meet you all!"

"Hi everyone!" Yellow exclaimed cheerfully, after a few moments of awkward silence, seeing that the red haired kid in the corner did not make a move to introduce himself to all of us, "My name is Amarillo del Bosque Verde, but please just call me Yellow! I was in tenth grade until last week, before I moved to the same class as Blue and these two boys here."

"The name's Red," I smiled as I introduced myself. I realized Yellow was much more cheerful and confident introducing herself today than she was when I first met her, but I let it slide seeing it was a good thing. I looked around the room and grinned. This could really be more fun than I thought it would be! So many nice looking people! I slapped Green on the back, who gave me one of his famous glares, which, with a lot of difficulty, I ignored, "And I've been friends with Green here for quite some time!"

Green only gave an irritated sigh while everybody's attention went to the only one who had not introduced himself yet (or rather, the only one who nobody knew the name of). The red head tried to ignore all eleven stares, but eventually gave in. He sighed, looked away and almost inaudibly said, "Silver"

"Alright, now that everybody knows everyone here, let's have fun!" Blue exclaimed, bringing in what seemed like an over packed bag to the center of the room. A few curious people, myself included, walked up to Blue, trying to see what was in the bag. Yellow, Crys and Wally waited a while, probably out of politeness or not wanting to be crushed in a huge crowd, before joining us; and it was not until everybody else was already in the center that Green and Silver joined us, "Now… Blue's super awesome get together party involving three different years is finally open!"

* * *

 **I'm going to have to break it off right there and then, so the games won't be until the next part. Why? For one, I've already went over the 4,000 words mark and for two, if I put everything into one chapter it will take even** ** _longer_** **for me to post everything. So I guess it was better to have it cut early than nothing at all, right?**

 **Now that this chapter is up, I will be doing the next part of Crimson Sunlight which, surprisingly, is really fun to write. Either way, thank you for reading, don't be afraid to review (I'd rather you do actually) and hopefully see you the next time 'round!**


	6. The Party of Dozen! (Part 2)

**First of all, and this was not planned, happy birthday Gold! I know it may not be his birthday yet where you are, but it is already where I am, so… I hope Gold likes his present…**

 **Alright, here we go! A few people have been asking me about the actual party (both here on ff and in real life). Special thanks goes to M.D., K.V. and W.I. for giving me ideas for the party games (first one) and inspiration for ideas for the party games (last two). Sorry if I did not use all your ideas but then again, you guys gave me (in total) over thirty different ideas… I know that you guys, other than the first person, did not tell me it was fine to name you here, but for one, you didn't say it wasn't, and for two I don't feel right writing this chapter with your ideas in them** ** _without_** **giving you any form of credit. I guess your initials should do until you tell me it's alright hahaha.**

 **I've actually been looking forward to this chapter ever since I introduced the Johto quartet a few weeks back. Already the** ** _general_** **flow was planned all the way back then, but the actual chapter had not been written yet. I hope it went well, as I am trying out some humor in this chapter, and that you like it. Be warned that, because of that, there might be (some) OOCness here and there. Oh, and if it isn't obvious, this chapter is a direct continuation from last chapter's, so the setting is the same (a heads up 'cause I'm not going to bother with describing the setting since I did that last chapter and it is the same place anyway…).**

 **Finally, to (anyone who was wondering the same thing as) Trainer Azurite, Sinnoh trio's introduction has been postponed a few chapters because I felt it would get repetitive if I had introduced them last chapter. Unova natives… not sure about them, they might come they might not. I was planning the former, but now I'm not so sure as I also have Lyra and Wally to content with. There are just so many characters *sigh*. Lack-2, Whi-2 (why are those two named like that anyway? Can you imagine a parent naming their child that? Then again, haven't read the B2W2 saga, so…), X and Y will** ** _not_** **come out because I have not yet finished reading their sagas, so all I know about them are their names, appearances and… that they exist…**

 **Disclaimer: Not only do I not own Pokémon or any of its related media, but I do not own the "original" idea of most party games nor the song** ** _Dreams of an Absolution_** **by Bentley Jones. What** ** _do_** **I own…?**

* * *

 **-= Lyra's POV =-**

"Now… Blue's super awesome get together party involving three different years is finally open!" my brunette senior Blue announced. I wondered what was in the bag she was holding until she took out a normal looking pizza box. The smell of melted mozzarella and smoked beef washed into the room making my mouth water. I _loved_ smoked beef pizzas. I could see my junior Sapphire literally hopping up and down at the sight in the corner of my eye, making me giggle. I did not realize Blue had taken out what looked like an empty coke bottle until the sound of it being placed on the table reverberated through the room, "We'll start with a simple game of Never Have I Ever, going around clockwise, then followed by Truth or Dare!"

"But Blue…" Wally began, going into a coughing fit again. Seriously, that kid looked like he was supposed to lie down. I was about to say something until Silver glanced at me and shook his head. Boy, Silvy is sharp… "I don't think… anyone here is at legal drinking age yet."

"Who said anything about drinking~?" Blue asked cheerfully. I saw a few people look at her confused, until she laughed and held up one of her hands, "I know no one here may drink yet~. That's why we'll do it this way: each time when you did what had been said, you lower one finger. When someone is out, we start the Truth or Dare. The person who has the most fingers up starts by asking the one who got out. Sounds fair?"

There were some murmurs here and there, but in the end, we all agreed. Some more enthusiastically than others, I might add.

"Alright, Silver!" Blue exclaimed, and all of us turned to the red head, who looked up in shock, "Start us off will ya bro~"

"Fine…" Silver sighed. He thought for a moment, before smirking evilly at me. I gulped, getting the feeling that he would say something that I have done, "Never have I ever crashed into someone at school."

"Silver!" I cried out, embarrassed. Silver only smirked, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge me. Since I was standing opposite to him, it would take forever for me to get him back. I groaned, as I lowered one finger, just like Yellow, Crystal, Gold, Ruby and Sapphire.

"Never have I ever…" Emerald began, but stopped, thinking hard. He's quite funny, with a croissant as a hairstyle. Suddenly, he threw his head back and laughed maniacally, creeping me out. It took a while for him to calm down, "Never… Never have I had a fight with someone of the opposite gender. Take that!"

"CROISSANT HEAD!"

Now it was Ruby and Sapphire's turn to shriek. I guess that means they have, considering they were arguing when I entered. I giggled. Both of them then lowered another finger, along with Green, Silver and Crystal. Sapphire, who was to Emerald's left, took a few breaths before she grinned.

"Ne'er have I ever fant'sized anythin' with the opposite sex!"

What an accent! A few nervous shuffles here and there, which was understandable considering how fast this game had turned into that direction… I was relieved that I had not, but I looked around to see that Gold already lowered his finger. Figures… That guy flirts with anything that even remotely _looks_ like a girl. Even Silver! I almost laughed out loud and I almost did not notice Blue lowering one of hers and… Red…?

"Senior Red…?" I asked, amused at his embarrassed face as he was rubbing the back of his neck. The others had turned to him as well, some interested and some surprised.

"Oooo~" Blue chirped, as she poked Red's shoulder. Red himself did not look very comfortable, "So what's it about and who's the lucky girl~?"

"It… well…" Red began uneasily, until Yellow came to his rescue.

"Weren't we supposed to play Never Have I Ever?" She interrupted Red, receiving a perplexed look from Blue and a grateful one from Red, "You can ask him that later Blue."

"But I wanted to know nooooow~" Blue whined. What is with my seniors? I watched on in complete confusion as Blue kept whining. After a while, she finally gave in, "Fine! But you're not off the hook just yet Red!"

Blue returned to her spot, and I could swear I saw Red mouth a 'thank you' to Yellow, receiving a small smile from the blonde. It was now Crystal's turn. I gulped.

"Never have I ever…" Crys began, looking around the room. Her gaze stopped at Gold, and I could see the boy sweating bullets of sweat, "Set the Chemistry lab on fire during a Biology class. While playing with the lasers used in Physics…"

"Oh COME ON, SSG!" Gold yelled, as he lowered one finger. I laughed, Yellow giggled, Crystal smirked and I could see that even _Silver_ was holding back his laughter, but not his smile. The others were looking at either Gold or Crys, completely in the dark about what happened, "That was an accident!"

"An accident, as if!" Crys scowled. She then put her hands on her hips, "You played with the gas valves, tripped on your own legs and lighted a fire! You could have avoided that, but did you? No! You made the Chemistry lab unusable for over three weeks and, apparently, nobody else here did."

A grumbling noise came from Gold, and laughter from everybody else, before Yellow realized it was her turn. Looking around frantically, she was thinking hard. Knowing Yellow, it probably would not be so embarrassing or insulting. Oh how wrong I was!

"N-Never have I ever…" Yellow squeaked, slightly hesitant and uncertain. We all leaned in curiously, which probably made her even more hesitant. She was never the type of girl to be calm and confident in a social situation. I almost felt sorry for her, until, "Walk into someone… doing _that_!"

"Yellow!" Crys and I both yelled, mortified. Yellow gave us a frightened, apologetic look. Everybody was looking at us in a weird way, Blue with a mischievous grin, and Gold and Silver looked at us in disbelief. How embarrassing…

"I'm sorry," Yellow squealed, running away and hiding behind Blue, "I couldn't think of anything else, so…"

"Seriously? You two? Of all people?" Blue laughed. I looked away and I saw Crys gritting her teeth, "So when and who was it?"

"When we were four…" Crys muttered. I realized she would not say anything more, so I finished for her, "Our parents left the door slightly open…"

"I'm sorry!" Yellow cringed. I took a deep breath, knowing full well I could not be angry with her. After all, she was always so nice to us. Besides, I cannot remember telling her about it, and I doubt Crys had either…

"It's okay Yellow…" Crys tried to reassure the blonde (apparently she felt the same way I did), not working very well. She was never a good girl concerning emotions. I sighed but, realizing it was my turn, I grinned.

"Okay! Never. Have. I. Ever," I cheered, skipping from one foot to the other. Everybody was looking at me as if I was insane. What? Is it wrong for a girl to be cheerful? "Woke up before seven thirty on a Saturday morning!"

Many glares came to me. What is so wrong with that? Just because I am not a morning person, do all morning people have to glare at me? In the end, only Emerald had not lowered a finger. Okay, that is why there were so many glares… I giggled nervously.

"Finally!" Blue exclaimed. I suddenly got a _really_ bad feeling about this, but I saw Silver looking at her with horror all on his face, "Never have I ever cross dressed as a girl before!"

A long, awkward silence. Makes sense, since she already _is_ a girl. That only left all the boys in the room… I looked at all the boys, grinning. 'Alright! Who of you have cross dressed as a girl before?' was all I could think of. Finally, both Green and Silver lowered a finger, after which Blue and Gold laughed so hard they both fell on the floor. Sapphire was looking at them in disgust, Ruby with an unreadable expression, Wally wide-eyed, Emerald had face palmed, Crys was looking at the two in disbelief, Yellow was confused and Red was patting Green on the back in a comforting way. I could not believe my eyes! Those two were the absolute _last_ boys I would think would actually cross dress!

"I... I made… Silver… dress up… as a girl… to take… to a party… when he… when he was nine!" Blue managed to say in between her hysteric laughs. She wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes and got back up slowly, "Ah, good times Silvy, good times… You looked good in that costume! And that cute ponytail of yours~"

"No!" Silver exclaimed, embarrassed and with a red face. I felt sorry for him. Red, too, seemed to know a bit more than the others, because I heard Green mutter something that sounded a lot like "fine" to him.

"His sister needed a cosplay partner a few years back," Red said seriously, looking at Green sympathetically. I could see the remnants of a smile on his face, though. Oh, some friend you turned out to be senior! "She made him dress in a Sailor Moon outfit!"

At this, Blue and Gold, who had already composed themselves, fell over laughing again. Red, Yellow, Sapphire and I joined in the laughing, holding onto our stomachs and I could see even Crys having difficulties to suppress a smile. Green was glaring daggers at his friend, before turning away with a huff. After we had all finished laughing, Red got his shot.

"Never Have I Ever…" Red started. He was looking blank for a moment, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly before shrugging, "Never have I pulled a prank on someone before."

"NOOO!"

We all turned to Gold. Yup, figured he had pulled a prank on somebody before. Knowing him, it probably was my sister. Sure, Blue and Emerald both lowered one finger also, but since that was Gold's last, the game ended.

"Alright, Gold lost, so he will be the first victim of Truth or Dare, but who gets to ask first?" Blue exclaimed happily. We all looked around, and noticed that both Wally and Emerald had only lowered one finger. Everybody was confused. This was not supposed to happen!

"Emerald," Wally began, getting all of our attention. Either that, or it was breaking down in a coughing fit again, "You take it."

"You sure though?" he seemed uncertain, but I knew he wanted to go first. Wally nodded.

"I lowered my finger before you lowered yours," Wally began. Really? I never noticed! "So technically you beat me."

"Okay then," Emerald shrugged. He looked at Gold with a mischievous grin and, boy, was I glad I was not in Gold's shoes! Even Ruby and Sapphire looked a bit creeped out! "Okay _senior_ … what'll it be? Truth? Or dare?"

 **-= Emerald's POV =-**

"Okay _senior_ … what'll it be? Truth? Or dare?" I asked, grinning at his panicked face. Oh boy, this is going to be good! He pulled a prank on somebody! Truth, and he will have to tell us everything about it. Dare, and—

"I'm not a scaredy cat, so give me your best dare Croissant Head!" Gold exclaimed confidently and proudly. Oh, he is going to get it now!

"You pulled a prank on someone before right?" I asked him, grinning. He nodded slowly, probably trying to figure out where I was going with this. If only you knew how deep in my trap you were! "Then I dare you to go outside and not come back until I call you back in! And don't you even think of cancelling it out, 'cause I want everybody else to see what happened! But don't worry senior, it won't be as bad as what you did!"

"What?!" Gold yelled, catching on. I grinned. I was there when he pulled that prank. A good one, actually! A bucket full of soil and worms that will drop once the door opened. A great place to put it, too, the principal's office that is…

"You heard me senior!" I cheered happily to myself. I could see Gold weighing his options, "Just go outside already!"

"Fine, I'll be right back," Gold said, as he left the room. Wild Girl and Pigtails Girl both questioned me what I was going to do, but I kept my mouth shut. They should just wait and see. I asked Blue for two buckets, which she gave me, probably realizing what I was after, as she rolled up the woolen carpet on the floor. After filling the bucket with freezing cold water to the brim, I opened the door slightly, put the empty bucket there and held the one with the water in my hands.

"Alright senior!" I called out, holding back my laughter, "You can come in now!"

"Okay." A hesitant, nervous reply came. I grinned. He should know what will happen. Unfortunately, I was two steps ahead of him! He ran through the door, narrowly missing the empty bucket, before collapsing on the ground at my feet, panting. Big mistake senior! "Ha! You missed me!"

"Yup, good job dodging that one senior," I began, no longer holding back my grin, "Too bad that was just the decoy!"

The moment he looked up at me with a horrified face, I dumped the water over his head, causing him to yell in surprise. I rolled on the ground at his expression. Wild Girl, Pigtails Girl and Blue all followed my example, before they all fist bumped and congratulated me. That blonde girl (Yellow was it?) was looking a bit shocked, and Sissy Pants there looked horrified, but everybody else was either smiling, grinning or laughing as well.

"I'll get you for that!" Gold threatened, as he wrung out his wet hair. I just kept laughing, and threw him the empty coke bottle, signaling him to continue the game. He huffed, but spun the bottle anyway. It landed on Sissy Pants, "Alright Pretty Boy! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" he called out immediately. Figures the Sissy would chicken out of a dare! He still looked at the water dripping off Gold's hair. Oh God, Gold's face was priceless!

"Have _you_ ever fallen for a girl before?" Gold asked in a mischievous tone. All heads turned to Sissy Pants, who looked quite nervous. Hm…

"Y-No," Sissy Pants decided firmly. Weird… I was sure he would have said something else. Wally looked like he was doubtful also… the others just looked either disappointed or unconcerned, "No I haven't."

"Alright then Pretty Boy, spin the bottle." Gold sighed dramatically. Sissy Pants complied, and it landed on Pigtails Girl. Suddenly, he smiled widely.

"Give me your best dare!" Pigtails Girl exclaimed in a challenging tone. Sissy Pants shrugged and handed her the empty bottle. Pigtails Girl looked confused, "What do I do with it?"

"You spin it, and then you are dared to do something!" Sissy Pants said, a smirk plastered on his face. I was getting uneasy. What _was_ that Sissy up to? "If it lands on a boy, I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with him. A girl, and you gotta do it with her!"

"WHAT?!" a few called out in shock, these being me, Pigtails Girl herself, Crimson Eyes, Blonde Ponytail and Crystal. Gold, however, looked like he was in heaven already. Sissy Pants ignored them and pushed the bottle in Pigtails Girl's hands, who hesitantly spun it.

The bottle spun and spun and it felt like it spun forever. Finally, the bottle slowed down, and we all held our breath as it came to a stop…

 **-= Yellow's POV =-**

The bottle spun and spun and it felt like it spun forever. Please do not let it stop at me! I like Lyra, but I _really_ do _not_ want to do _that_! Finally, the bottle slowed down, and we all held our breath as it came to a stop… Some people let out a gasp of relief, except one person, that person being—

"Great… It had to be me…"

Poor Silver… he sure does not do well with expressing his emotions. And now he has to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with a girl who cannot stop her emotions! I shuddered, glad it was not me. Silver sighed, annoyed, before finally standing up and started to walk for the door, with a dazed Lyra behind, before Ruby called out to them.

"Hey, spin the bottle first so we can continue!"

"Alright…" Lyra said, still in shock, as she spun the bottle again. It landed on Green, who shrugged and told her to give him a dare. She smiled, "I dare you to ask a girl here out to the dance next two weeks!"

"Blue…" he sighed, all heads turned either to Green or Blue. Blue's expression was shocked, Red's was surprised and everybody else was watching intently. I, for one, was more surprised that Green would actually consider _going_ to that dance. He really did not seem like a guy who likes that kind of things. Please do not let him hear that! "You're a pesky girl, but you're one of the few girls I let myself get close to. Even so, don't expect me to ask you out!"

A shriek of surprise and anger came from Blue, who had jumped up. A bit too fast, as she slipped and banged her head on the floor. Ouch… a long silence followed, and since I still had not recovered from the shock, I barely heard his next statement, "Yellow, how about you?"

"WHAT?"

A different voice this time, but no crashing. Apparently, it was Red, as he had jumped to his feet. I was still too dazed to reply, but I only saw Green smirk, "You don't have to say yes you know. I'm not that interested anyway, and the dare was for me to ask a girl, not for said girl to accept. I just wanted to annoy the pesky girl over there."

So… he did _not_ want to spend the dance with me…? Even though we were just friends, that still hurt! Apparently Crystal noticed my discomfort, as she voiced it, albeit politely. That is Crystal for you, polite until the end… Green only shrugged, before turning to Red with a smirk on his face, "What's the matter Red? You weren't planning on asking Yellow to that dance now were you?"

"I… Well…" Red stuttered nervously. He has been acting so strange lately, I wonder what is wrong with him… Maybe I should ask him? I looked up to see that Green's smirk just got wider. Blue chirped happily, stood up and pushed Red to me who, in turn, was looking away nervously. Okay… not like him at all… "Yellow, do you… want to go to the dance with me?"

"Yer outta turn senior!" Sapphire called out, but I could hear amusement in her voice. Ergh…

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the Red I know?" I pretended to be angry and tried to be as intimidating as I could. Boy, would it have worked if he was not towering above me like that… why oh why do I have to be so short? Red looked at me, dazzled at my act, before I could not stop myself from laughing, "I'm just kidding Red! And, sure, I'd go with you. That's okay with you, right Green?"

"Fine with me," Green shrugged. I smiled, and Red seemed like he was really relieved. I still had to ask him what was wrong though, so please let it be Red and please let him say truth!

I spun the bottle. Please land on Red, please land on Red, please land on Red! It came to a stop… pointing at… Red.

"Okay Red," I smiled, said boy looking at me, half amused and half afraid. I had to stop myself from dancing in joy. The first part of my plan just as I wanted! Now please say truth… "Truth or Dare?"

"Let's see…" Red said, visibly thinking, weighing his options. Please be truth, please be truth. He grinned, "Let's go with a dare, shall we?"

"Oh…" I flinched. Why? Why did you pick 'Dare'? Think of a dare, Yellow, you can do it! It is not that hard to think of a simple dare. My gaze landed on the radio, and a thought came to my head, "Shuffle your song list, sing along with the first song that comes out! That's your dare Red!"

"Sure!" Red exclaimed, as he took out his phone and went to his song list. At that moment, a heavily blushing Lyra and an even grumpier than usual looking Silver re-entered the room.

"So… what did we miss?" Lyra asked, as she took back her place from before. Silver, too, had sat down again, but was sitting a bit more to the wall than he did earlier.

"Green asked Yellow to the dance, but turned out he wasn't even interested in going," Crystal filled her in, still scowling at Green, who did not seem fazed at all. Crystal then turned to face Lyra directly and I could see a rare and somewhat creepy smile, "Then Red asked Yellow to the dance, and Yellow said yes! Now Red's it and he is dared to sing along to a random song on his song list."

"Ooooo," Lyra chirped giddily, as she looked at Red intently. He sure was taking his time getting his song ready… Finally, he put the phone down with a huge grin on his face. A song with piano playing started playing, and Red got himself ready, "What song is this? I don't think I know this song…"

"It's my favorite!" Red replied happily.

"Seriously?" Green asked, shocked. Red just grinned, "Of the four hundred and thirty seven songs on that thing, you got _that_ song of all things?"

"Apparently…" Red laughed, as an electric guitar slowly overpowered the piano in the song, "Oh, and it isn't four hundred and thirty _seven_ Green! It's four hundred and thirty _eight_!"

"As if that makes any difference!" Green shot back at Red.

"It does actually!" Red countered defensively, "It has a 0.228% lower chance of coming out!"

"You… actually knew that…?" I asked in disbelief. Red may be good, but I never thought he was that good in mathematics.

"Actually I memorized it 'cause I had a feeling Green would say that," Red laughed sheepishly. Suddenly, the song started going faster, and he cleared his throat, "Alright, here we go!"

 ** _In the nightlight, do you still see your dreams?_**

 ** _All your troubles, are they all what they seem?_**

 ** _Look around you, then you may realize_**

 ** _All the preachers, all with their lies~_**

 ** _And I might, know of our future_**

 ** _But then you still, control the past_**

 ** _Only you know, if we'll be together (and)_**

 ** _Only you know, if we shall last_**

 ** _{short instrumental, everybody watching intently}_**

 ** _In the nightlight, do you still feel your pain?_**

 ** _For the valor, you wait it never came!_**

 ** _If you were able, would you go change the past?_**

 ** _To mend the faux pas, with one last chance!_**

 ** _And I might, know of our future_**

 ** _But then you still, control the past_**

 ** _Only you know if we'll be together_**

 ** _Tonight…_**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause every night, I will save your life!_**

 ** _And every night, I will be with you!_**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause every night, I still lay awake_**

 ** _And I dream… of an absolution!_**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause every night, I will make it right!_**

 ** _And every night, I will come to you!_**

 ** _But every night, it just stays the same_**

 ** _In my dream… of an absolution_**

 ** _{instrumental, Red catching his breath}_**

 ** _In the nightlight, do you still see your dreams?_**

 ** _All your triumph, and all you'll ever be?_**

 ** _Look around you, then you may realize_**

 ** _Happiness lies, trapped in misery_**

 ** _And who knows, what of our future?_**

 ** _We can all try, to change our past_**

 ** _Only you know, if we'll be together_**

 ** _Tonight_**

 ** _*ting*_**

"Oh come on!"

We all looked at Red's phone, which had stopped playing the song as apparently it had run out of battery… I actually found myself enjoying it a lot! The guy singing the actual song was pretty good, but I thought Red's voice was just so perfect with the song and… oh come on Yellow! You only know him for two weeks! You cannot just fall for him like that!

"Wow senior…" Gold began, dumbfounded. I guess everybody (including the serious Crystal and the lone wolf Silver) was amazed by that performance. Everybody but Green apparently. Yeah, they know each other for a long time… I bet Red had sung in front of Green before! If it really was Red's favorite, he might have sung it so much he would actually bore Green to death. I stopped the urge to giggle, but just barely.

"That was…" Lyra continued.

"Beautiful!" Ruby finished, wiping tears from his eyes. Was it really that good or was Ruby just a sucker for beauty? Probably both…

"Fer once I agree with ya Prissy Boy!" Sapphire exclaimed, getting an angry "hey!" from Ruby. Shrugging, she turned to Red and beat me to asking him the question I wanted to ask, "So senior, what's the song's title?"

"It's Dreams of an Absolution," Red replied with a big grin, "It has been my favorite song ever since I first heard it when I was four!"

Numerous "wows" could be heard throughout the room. That song… it sounded… so familiar! But how come?

"That song…" I began, slightly fidgeting my hair. All eyes were turned to me and I gulped. I really am _not_ good in crowds… "It sounds… familiar… but I don't know why… maybe I heard it on the radio or something?"

 **-= Green's POV =-**

"It sounds… familiar… but I don't know why… maybe I heard it on the radio or something?"

Wait, what? Everybody was looking at Yellow, who was shuffling nervously. I glanced at Red, and his face was a cross between disbelief and shock. Before I could make any more of it, someone decided to jump up.

"How about we take a break from the games for a little while and have some lunch?" Blue asked the crowd. Annoying girl! It was almost three twenty! What kind of party hostess was she? Everybody agreed excitedly and we all got up to get some food, "We'll continue the games later, as there are still some who haven't gotten a turn yet!"

I got a slice of pizza and some orange juice before making myself comfortable on the carpet. The others had broken off into smaller groups, having small talk with each other or, in the case of some people, heated arguments. I was not interested in that. The red head (Silver was it?) apparently felt the same way. Interesting kid. I made a mental note to myself stating that I should talk with him some time.

"So, um… Red?" I heard Yellow say. I turned to her voice and saw that she was sitting with Red, "No offense or anything, but when I said that I heard that song before, you looked at me funny… why?"

"Did I?" Red laughed as Yellow nodded. Taking a gulp of his soft drink, he contemplated for a second before giving an answer, "The song isn't really _that_ popular, so I guess I was surprised to hear that anyone other than me or Green knows about it."

That was true, but not the complete truth. I forced myself to stay seated, knowing Red would kill me if I got involved. He may be nice, but he packs quite a punch. I subconsciously rubbed my chin.

"I can't really say that I _know_ the song though…" Yellow continued, as the two of them continued to eat, "It's more like… flashes of memory… I can't really remember much other than faintly remembering something like that song. I don't know where, when or how…"

I tuned out their conversation, along with the other conversations. Seeing as those two juniors, Ruby and Sapphire, were still at each other's throats, I closed my eyes to try and recompose myself. After a little while, I felt a nudge at my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I could see Red, "What?"

"Blue called us back in the game!" Red said, pulling me up to the place we played earlier, "Come on, Wally said that he had to go home soon so we can only do two more rounds, and it's my turn to spin!"

I sighed as I sat down in my earlier spot, watching Red spin the bottle. The bottle glided a little bit, before coming to a halt in front of Crystal, who gulped.

"Okay… Crystal was it?" Red asked. The girl nodded before Red laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, I have a hard time remembering people's names sometimes… anyway, Truth or Dare?"

"Let's go with truth," Crystal said decisively. Her expression softened slightly, before I heard something that sounded a lot like "because we've had a lot of dares lately…"

"Okay! So tell us Crystal," Red began, wondering what he should make the girl tell him. I smirked, knowing full well that Red does not pry and thus does not know what to ask, "Um… why do you and Lyra look so alike? Is it because you're related or you're such close friends that you have the same hairstyle?"

"We're half sisters," the two girls said in unison, looking at each other for a moment before looking away again. Strange… you would think they were twins if they were in such synchronization… "It's a complicated story, so please don't ask us any more…"

"O…kay…" Red, you idiot! I face palmed, as he just rubbed the back of his neck. The other people, other than her classmates and Yellow, all looked at the two. Now that they mentioned it, they actually _do_ look a lot alike… Red broke us all out of our thinking by giving the bottle to Crystal, for the final round, "You're up!"

"Right!" Crystal exclaimed, as she spun the bottle. We all watched, as it stopped quickly, pointing towards that Sapphire girl. Some audible sighs of relief, as Crystal turned to the younger girl, "So what will it be?"

"I ain't some sissy!" Sapphire declared, jumping to her feet and punching her hand with her other hand. I had to give her credit for courage and energy… "So dare meh anythin' senior!"

"If you wish…" Crystal said darkly. I could see both Yellow and Lyra, who were sitting on either side of Crystal, shift away from her a little bit. Both looked quite frightened, but I doubt that Crystal had noticed, "I dare you to hug the boy in this room you care the most for!"

"Ya can't be serious!" Sapphire yelled, but Crystal was only smiling triumphantly, "That ain't fair senior!"

"Be happy it was not Gold who dared you, or else he would have dared you to kiss a boy… or worse…" Crystal shuddered at the thought, receiving an annoyed "what's that supposed to mean SSG?!" which she easily ignored, "Come on Sapphire, hurry up. Wally has to go home and I think we all want to get some rest."

"F-Fine…" Sapphire gave in. All the girls seemingly were holding in their breaths while the boys were looking uncomfortable. Except me. Hey, I only just met her today, no way she would hug me! Slowly but surely, she shifted to Ruby, and for only a split second, held her arms around him. Everybody was shocked, but I guess the title of 'most shocked' goes to Ruby himself.

"I KNEW IT!" Emerald shouted, pointing at the two, who were blushing and looking away, "I KNEW THE TWO OF YOU WERE ALWAYS FLIRTING! STOP DENYING IT AND GET A ROOM ALREADY!"

"I was dared to hug the boy I cared for the most!" Sapphire tried to counter. Wait… she stuttered? "Not the boy I'm in love with, ya dope! Croissant Head, I honestly hate you and I barely know anyone else, so yeah…"

I sighed, not being the only one. What kind of people were these juniors of mine?

This will be one long school year…

 **{time skip - current time: 19:30, still in Green's POV}**

I had gotten home and finished up all my chores in no time at all. It was not much anyway. After having eaten a light dinner, I dropped on my bed, exhausted. Right before I fell asleep, my phone went off. Seriously? I will kill whoever called me! I then saw who was calling me, my frustration disappearing instantly, and I picked up.

"Hey Red, what's wrong?"

 _"_ _Hey… did I call at a bad time?"_

"You did. But that aside, I guess I have the right to know why you called me."

 _"_ _Sorry Green. It's… It's Yellow…"_

"I noticed. She recognized that song instantly. Did you really shuffle your songs?"

 _"_ _Ehehehe…"_

"*sigh* Thought so. That explains why _that_ song came up. Seemed more than just dumb luck to me… So you think it's her?"

 _"_ _You know I've been thinking that she is for some time now. Yellow looks a lot like that girl would look like at Yellow's age. But… something tells me it's not her…"_

"And why is that?"

 _"_ _She said she only faintly remembered the song… the girl I knew couldn't stop listening to it! She was more obsessed with that song than Daisy was with taking pictures of you when you cosplayed as that Sailor Moon character!"_

"Don't. You. Dare. Bring. That. Up. Red. Haruto!"

 _"_ _Okay, sorry. But why did you ask Yellow out if you didn't even mean it?"_

"Blue wasn't the only person I wanted to annoy."

 _"_ _*mutters* And you call_ her _annoying…"_

"That aside, that girl from your past… she was _three_ Red, _three_! If it _was_ Yellow, don't you think it would be natural for her to have forgotten most of her childhood before the age of four? It could actually really _be_ her!"

 _"_ _I don't know Green… it's just… it still feels like Yellow isn't that girl."_

"If it's her, give her time to remember. If it's not, then just wait a little bit more until you meet that girl again."

 _"_ _Alright… I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow Green."_

"Yeah, bye Red."

* * *

 **Okay, I have to cut it off there. Why? With both of the author's notes, the word count has reached over six thousand and eight hundred! That's a record!**

 **Anyway, announcement time: as I mentioned on my other ongoing story** **Crimson Sunlight** **, I am going on a holiday starting this coming Thursday (23** **rd** **) until the end of the month. Therefore, don't expect any updates from me during that period of time. I will try to personally get back to PMs and reviews though, but as for updates for my stories… don't count on it…**

 **Second announcement: I have been planning a new story for quite a while now. I made a poll on my profile page about the Pokémon that will be used by an OC of mine in that story (or rather, the candidate Pokémon that are to be used by said OC), so if it isn't too much trouble, please vote the six Pokémon you want the OC to have in their party. I don't know when I will start this story, but I will make sure that** **Crimson Sunlight** **is (close to) done before that.**

 **Be honest, how did I do? I really wasn't that confident with the humor in here, and before I wrote it down… it just felt much better on my mind than here. Even so, I needed to update my story so I hope I did not do** ** _too_** **poorly on this one. Again, sorry for any OOCness with the characters this chapter (I dunno… still until this chapter I'm afraid I get the characters out of character…).**

 **Oh, and there are some (minor) shipping hints in here. Originally not intended, but hey, they're playing Never Have I Ever and Truth or Dare, so why not? I** ** _do_** **realize I'm leaning more towards Special and SoulSilver with a dash of Frantic and MangaQuest in this chapter, but they will all come in full bloom eventually. Also, Dreams of an Absolution is actually my favorite song (I just had to find a way to sneak it in the story somehow). If you haven't listened to it, you better go and do that! No, I'm serious, the song's good! But make sure you go for the LB vs JS remix. That, in my opinion, is the best version after all. The way the lyrics above were written was to show how Red sung it, not how Bentley Jones sung it, as the lyrics were slightly altered but not significantly (to clear up possible confusions).**

 **Finally… that phone call at the end… I know it may** ** _look_** **random, but trust me: it isn't. As Trainer Azurite correctly pointed out, the party is somewhat of a filler I guess (though I hope to believe that this chapter is important to events in the future), but the phone call is integral to the actual and main plotline that I intended from the start. Though… you will probably have to wait quite some time before I get to that… probably mid-late August at the fastest if everything goes well…**

 **Once again, thank you for reading, I hope you like it and feel free to post a review or send me a personal message. I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can.**


	7. Night of the Dance! (Part 1)

**So, um, hello again! Sorry for the slight delay of this chapter, but multiple reasons for that, other than me being away for the last part of July. More about that at the end but for now, I want, or rather,** ** _need_** **to make an announcement regarding** **Specialventure Academy** **. Or actually two… first of all, in just two months after I started, this story has reached over 1.2k views, 7 reviews, 7 follows and 5 faves! Sure it may not** ** _seem_** **like much, but for me, this is something special as not only is this story (at this point in time) my most popular story (considering the others are either a one-shot or has only been alive for a week or two…), it is also the first time where my work has gotten so much attention, so I guess I don't really know how to, um… should I say 'contain my excitement'? I guess I could say that! So yeah… thank you for reading this story and, to those who followed and favorite my story, thank you! Finally, I would really like to know what** ** _you_** **feel about this story, so please follow Trainer Azurite's example and post a review (regularly). I know, I know, all this attention is getting to my head, but I would still love to know what my readers think of my story :3**

 **Secondly, more plotwise speaking, as I said last chapter (was it last chapter?), I didn't know whether or not Black, White, Bianca and Cheren are coming in right? Thing is, a friend of mine who stumbled upon this story kept nagging me until I gave in and I'm happy to announce that these four** ** _will_** **appear in the story! As a result, there are a few things that I need to stress right here and now. One, I don't know** ** _when_** **,** ** _where_** **or** ** _how_** **these four will enter my story. I will have to adjust the story, they will only take a minor role of sorts and I will have to put shipping moments to a minimum, if at all, between those four (I'll probably put in a bit more Agency as I personally support that pairing about as much as Frantic, but I doubt I'll be doing lots of DualRival because I'm not such a hardcore DualRivalShipper myself to begin with…).**

 **Two, although originally planned for the next coming chapters only, I might shift the focus to one or two pairs only, while the others become recurring or supporting. Mainly because I really support Special and, recently, SoulSilver, it's also because I've found it easier to write in certain people's POV in comparison to others (for example, Silver's, Green's and Yellow's are easier for me than Gold's, Crystal's or Emerald's). Needless to say, the Pokédex Holders that have appeared so far** ** _will_** **stay in the story, the Sinnoh and Unova ones** ** _will_** **enter the story eventually and I will try to keep a nice and fluid flow going. Reason for this (drastic) change is not only due to the huge character cast now but also that, after re-reading the past chapters, I've noticed the flow kind of jagged up and got rocky with some characters (does that make sense to you?). I dunno, I'm trying to improve my story here and this** ** _is_** **my first** ** _real_** **fanfiction I've ever written, so… please forgive me.**

 **Thirdly, due to these main changes, the plotline has actually changed drastically. Either way, starting this chapter I'm probably just going to write as I go, not working as systematically as** **Crimson Sunlight** **or my other multi chapter story that I'll publish in just a little bit after this. This will hopefully only be a chapter or two, so please stay with me until then (and till the end). Besides, it could also be fun seeing me work on something spontaneously instead of long time planning ahead like usual.**

 **Review responses:**

 **Trainer Azurite** **: Wow, really? In a good or a bad way xD? I was hoping I could get a more teasing personality in the serious and distant characters (*cough* Green, Silver, Crys *cough*), and I just couldn't resist that chance :3. Plus, as you said, it creates a great basis for further developments in all of them. Hope you liked that surprise!**

 **TheBoyWithNoName** **: Thanks, and (I'm sure you've noticed this by now) I like to end with cliffhangers to keep readers interested in coming back to reading the next chapter. It worked before and it works again this time around (though much better :3). By the way, thanks for checking out** **Crimson Sunlight** **as well! If it makes you feel better, I'll be posting the next chapter of that one in a short while!**

 **Twinfeather** **: First of, thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows (in total, two, three and three right xD?); I was really shocked yet happy to get so many notifications from you! Moving on, thank you for the compliment, I'll try to keep up! With all of that, is it safe to assume you'll check out my new story later also?**

 **Finally, and I know I have and will say this more often today since I'm posting more than one time today, happy birthday to the fighter of the Pokédex Holders, Red from Pallet Town! But unfortunately, you're not the only one who has a birthday today there buddy, 'cause we're sharing the spotlight!**

 **That's probably as long an Author's Note as any you'll ever see, and I doubt most people would actually read all of it (no offense to those of you who do!)… so let's get going into the actual story!**

 **Disclaimer: one day I might own (some) rights to Pokémon or its related media! But that day ain't today, so nope… I don't own anything but the plot right now… *sigh***

* * *

 **-= Yellow's POV =-**

"Yellow! What are you doing?! You're gonna be late!"

That was my uncle shouting. I sighed, knowing that I was taking up a lot of time. But could you really blame me?

"Just a moment uncle, I'm still changing!"

That, however, was not exactly true. What I _should_ have said was that I was still figuring out how to wear my dress! It was the day of the dance and that junior with that funny white hat had offered to make my dress. I do not do well with social events like these, so I said yes, but this was so confusing!

I held it up, looking at it at different angles. It was a simple yet beautiful midnight blue dress that would reach my ankles, _if_ I figured out how to wear this thing. I sighed and, deciding to ask Blue or someone else for help later, neatly placed the dress in my purse. I really appreciated your help Ruby, but I cannot wear this on my ow–

DING!

What, already?! I knew Red said he would pick me up and we would walk to school together, but I did not realize it was this late already! I hurriedly straightened my blouse and skirt, grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs. I barely got down and I could hear two familiar male voices in the hallway already.

"So you must be Red huh? Yellow's been talking a lot about you lately."

"Yes I am, and, wow, did she really?"

I came in running, getting in between the two before they could talk anymore. I noticed Red was wearing casual clothes also, a red shirt and blue jeans, which I thought suited him well.

"About time you got down here kiddo," my uncle teased while chuckling. I turned to him, pouting, about to reply before he beat me to it, "I'm just kidding Yellow. Go and have fun tonight! Oh, and Red, do take care of my niece alright?"

His last statement was directed to Red and, not getting a direct response, I turned to him. Did I expect him to laugh it off? Assure my uncle that I would be fine without a second thought? Get embarrassed or uncomfortable by him? If I did expect any of those, I was deeply mistaken, as Red was just looking blankly at my uncle and I.

"Um, Red?" I called out, uncertainly.

"Huh, wha-?" whatever trance he was in, he snapped out of it. He probably realized it too, as he was rubbing the back of his head while laughing sheepishly; both acts that indicated him being uncomfortable… or so I had picked up on during the month I had known him, "I must've zoned out there for a moment, sorry 'bout that. Guess I forgot you were living with your uncle, how silly of me! I… don't really mean to pry, but… why haven't I seen you home before?"

"Hahaha, it's okay Red, I can understand it's confusing," my uncle chuckled. I looked at him, wondering how he could be so easy going and relaxed around new people. Okay, I _had_ talked a lot about my friends to him, but only because he kept nagging, so it was not like he did not know _anything_ about Red… but still… I glanced at Red and when our gazes met, gave him a quick apologetic smile before turning away again, "Business been busy, so I've been away from house quite a lot lately. Now enough chit-chat, the two of you better get going or you could get late!"

"Uncle-!" I whined. Wait, what? I cannot believe I just did that! I mentally facepalmed _and_ made a mental note to beat myself up for it later, "The dance isn't until over an hour, and school's only half an hour away."

"Still, you two better get going." Sometimes, my uncle can be so stubborn and dead set on what he wanted or what he thought was right. I sighed, before he whispered, "He seems like a good lad. Maybe the two of you should stop by a café before heading to school~"

"Un—"

"Wait"

Uncle and I both turned to Red, who, albeit looking a bit embarrassed, still had a resolute look in his eyes. I found myself staring at him for a while, before I realized what I was doing, which was when I broke my gaze.

"Where's your dress Yellow?" Red asked me, an undertone of concern barely recognizable in his voice. I could not help myself from looking up at him again and, when I did, found him smiling at me, "You can't really appear at the dance hall wearing that ya know. For one, you probably wouldn't be allowed in and for two, Blue or Ruby would kill you."

"It's right here," I said quickly, fumbling with my purse to try and open it. In my clumsiness I dropped it, but luckily that at least caused it to open and reveal my dress. I laughed sheepishly, embarrassed at my clumsiness, as I picked my purse back up, "I don't feel comfortable walking through the streets in that, so I'll change in the restroom at school. I left my shoes in my locker this afternoon. How about you Red? Are you going dressed like that?"

"Nope, I'm not; I'd be crazy if I was," Red exclaimed, and all three of us shared a bit of a laugh. When we quieted down again, he continued, "Great minds think alike: I left my outfit at my lockers this morning before first period. Had a feeling I'd forget it if I didn't, so…"

"Alright kids, that's great and all, but the two of you should get going now!" my uncle announced, as he firmly but gently pushed Red and I towards the door, "It's getting late and the two of you wouldn't wanna be late now would ya? Anyway, I don't want to see either of you in at least two hours so go entertain yourselves 'till then!"

And before either Red or I could do or say anything else, we had the door of my house slammed in front of our faces. An awkward silence followed, before Red chuckled nervously.

"Well that was… an interesting goodbye…" Red chuckled, trying to ease up the tension. Despite how embarrassing my uncle can be, I found myself giggling at his comment, "So… you wanna get some ice scream before heading to school? There's still more than enough time to do so."

"I guess… but Red…?" I giggled uncontrollably, receiving a very confused look from the boy beside me. I looked at him, still giggling slightly, "Let's just get 'ice _cream_ ' alright? I don't think I want 'ice _scream_ '."

"Did I… really…?" Red trailed off, obviously embarrassed. I broke into another giggling fit as I nodded. Apparently, my giggling was contagious as I found Red laughing with me, "Guess this just proves that old habits die hard!"

"Wait, you actually usually say ice _scream_?" I asked, stifling my giggles with my hand. Red nodded sheepishly, and I could no longer stifle my giggles. After regaining my composure, I noticed that we had already reached the ice cream vendor. I stood on my tip toes (why did I have to be so short?) to look at all the different flavors of ice cream, "So… many…"

"There sure are, huh Yell? What do you want?" Red asked me. What do I want? Did he really just ask me that? What did I _not_ want should be the question! I barely knew half of the flavors they had, they had that many! I gulped, barely noticing Red chuckling beside me, "I'll take that orange one with chips please!"

"Good choice, that's a customer favorite!" the lady behind the store said, as she took a cone and scooped a huge chunk of Red's ice cream on it. She then gave it to him before turning to me, "And what would you have?"

"Um… well, I…" I stuttered, still not sure what to get. Could you really blame me though? There were more flavors here than students in our entire year level! Desperate, I turned to the woman working here, "I'll take whichever one you recommend. Sorry, there are just way too many flavors…"

"That's alright, I got overwhelmed with the many flavors here when I started working also," the woman laughed, as she scooped up something dark purplish. I took the ice cream and licked it, savoring the deep and wonderful taste of what seemed to be a mix of raspberries and cranberries. Seeing my face, the woman smiled warmly, "Glad you like it Yellow. It's my favorite too! Come back again, alright Red?"

"Sure will!" Red exclaimed happily as he paid for our ice creams and we left the store. I looked at him while enjoying my treat. Looking at me, Red laughed, and answered my unspoken questions before I could articulate them, "You see, she's a friend of mine. Or rather, a friend of the sister of a friend of mine. Apparently, her parents had opened an ice cream business in a faraway country, and Daisy's friend there opened a branch here. It's going really well!"

"Wow, that's amazing…" I mused, thinking of all that ice cream they must be making each day. Something else came up to me, "But how did she know my name?"

"Oh…" Red stopped, and I looked at him curiously. He chuckled, as he rubbed the back of his head, "I actually stopped by there earlier, saying that I was bringing a friend in later. She asked for your name and I gave it. Hope you don't mind."

"Na-ah, it's alright Red," I said, as we quickened our pace to reach school. It was getting late and I did not want uncle to know that we came late to the dance, especially after assuring him that we still had a lot of time! "I was just shocked, that's all. But the ice cream's really good!"

"I'm glad you liked it!" Red said happily, and I could not help myself from smiling. He was trying so hard to make me happy! I was almost sad when I found us walking into the school, twenty minutes before the dance would start. Red turned to me and smiled, "I'm going to get changed. Where do you want to meet up?"

"Oh… um…" I raked my brain for a place to regroup again. After a few seconds, I got an answer, "There's a flower field near the gym. I'll see you there five minutes beforehand?"

"Sure thing!" Red exclaimed, as he sped off in the opposite direction. I found myself staring in the direction he went off to until a familiar voice broke me from my trance.

"Yellow!"

* * *

 **-= Green's POV =-**

I sighed. There were annoying women, and there were pesky women, that much I already knew. But why and how did I end up with the one woman who was both? I then remembered the video and photos she somehow got and shivered. Yeah, I _do_ know… I just wished I did not…

Blue had sped off in the darkness to who knows where a few minutes ago, leaving me alone. Oh well, not like it mattered much to me anyway. I was walking down the corridor, heading for my lockers, when something caught my eye. It really did not require a rocket scientist to recognize that hairstyle.

"Hey Red!" I called out. Said boy skidded to a stop and spun around abruptly. Scowling in my direction, he then grinned. Took him long enough to recognize me! I smirked as I walked up to him, "Where you heading off to in such a hurry? And more importantly, where's Yellow?"

"Oh, she went to change in the restroom," Red shrugged, as we both opened our lockers and took out the suits that junior kid Ruby made us. I hate to admit it but I really was impressed by that guy's work. Smooth yet very light, I doubt anyone of us had ever seen any piece of clothing like it, "We're meeting up at that small flower field in fifteen. But how about you Green? I have to admit I was more shocked to hear you call me the other day, saying that you're coming, than when you were dared to ask a girl to the dance two weeks ago and asked Yellow of all girls."

"I already told you, I wanted to annoy several people; asking Yellow just happened to be the easiest and fastest way," I smirked. I then remembered his question and cursed under my breath. Did he really needed to ask that? I noticed he was still looking at me, and I knew I had to answer that question, "When I get back home, I'm going to have a long talk with Daisy about talking with my classmates."

"Wait, what?!" Red was already laughing, and it took me every ounce of willpower not to hit him. Even though he _was_ adding oil to the fire, Red _technically_ did not do anything wrong, "Blue got those pictures didn't she?"

"Not… a… word…" I hissed through gritted teeth. Thankfully, Red was not as dense as most people thought he was, as he dropped the subject entirely after that. We changed into our suits and I waited for him to get out. I had to give that Ruby kid credit: he knew what he was doing! "Let's go find Yellow and Blue and get this over with."

"Green! Slow down man!" Red called out, already panting slightly. Did I really walk that fast? Nah, it was Red's fault for falling behind to begin with, "Why are you in such a rush? This event is supposed to be fun right?"

"Speak for yourself Red! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for that annoying woman!" I grumbled as I fastened my pace. This forced Red to jog to keep up with me but did I really care at that point? I then stopped abruptly, and Red almost tripped to try and avoid crashing into me. I smirked at his expression, at least _something_ was going well tonight, "So any idea yet if Yellow's the one?"

"Not so loud, please Green…" Red pleaded in a hushed voice. I shrugged, motioning him to answer my question. He sighed, "I really can't get the thought that she _is_ out of my head, but when I picked her up just now, her uncle was looking at me in a weird way. Don't you think that he would have recognized me if Yellow really _was_ the one? Even if she had forgotten, I doubt her uncle would have…"

"Yeah, that _is_ strange…" I mused, as we walked in silence, the flower field that Red was talking about looming into view. I looked at Red, and saw his depressed face. I sighed, knowing that he would probably make fun of me for it later, I tried to cheer him up, "Perhaps her uncle was too focused on his niece getting a dance partner that he didn't recognize who you were. By the way Red, you never _did_ tell me… other than you thinking that Yellow is a childhood friend of yours, why go through all this trouble just to find out if she is?"

"Well, you see…" Red shuffled his feet nervously. Something that any other person would not be able to see. Then again, I was not 'any other person'. I had known Red long enough to pick up on his little habits, no matter how good he was at hiding them, "I kind of… promised her… we would meet up again… so if Yellow is the same girl… also…"

Before he could give me another reason, he was interrupted by a familiar shout, "Hey! Senior Red! Senior Green! Over here!"

* * *

 **-= Silver's POV =-**

That idiot. He just _had_ to yell at the top of his lungs… I sighed, something I realized I had been doing a lot lately. I looked at the two boys in front of me, one jumping up and down like an idiot, trying to get the attention of the two seniors. The other one was fussing all over the first boy, like a sissy, about getting his clothes dirty and wrinkly. I groaned, not knowing which idiot was worse…

"Took you two seniors long enough!" the jumping idiot yelled. Okay, he was worse. At least the sissy, despite being a sissy, made all of us clothes which, I had to admit, were pretty good, "So who are all of you going to the dance with?"

"You know full well who I am going with, so shut up," I spoke through gritted teeth. The others looked at me questioningly and I sighed _again_ , "I'm going with Crystal, but only because she _begged_ me not to let that idiot near her."

I nodded in Gold's direction, receiving nods of understanding from my seniors and an annoyed huff from said boy. I ignored it, before that Ruby kid asked me a question I seriously wished he did not, "What about you and Lyra?"

"Pigtails? Yeah right!" now it was my turn to huff, "I might have played seven minutes in heaven with her, but that doesn't mean anything! I barely know her."

"Besides, Pigtails is going with me!" Gold piped up suddenly. When nobody responded, he got angry, "What? SSG was taken by Ginger and I felt bad for Lyra! Now how about you seniors?"

"You know I'm going with Yellow," Red stated matter-of-factly. Something was off about him, but I let it slide with the excuse that I barely knew him and Green, "I asked her during the party two weeks ago remember? All of you were there."

"Yeah, yeah, and you?" Gold continued, probably slightly irritated, but who cared? Not me, that was for sure, "Who are you going with senior?"

"With—" Green began, but I interrupted him, finishing his sentence for him.

"My sister," I finished. Everybody was looking at me like I was crazy, but I just shrugged, "She got real pissed at the stunt you pulled when Pigtails dared you to ask a girl to the dance. She told me she would get you back somehow. So… what did she blackmail you with?"

"How did…?" Green was dumbfounded. I had to suppress the urge to snicker, seeing the cool, calm and collected Green _dumbfounded_.

"I lived under the same roof with her for as long as I can remember," I smirked, but then my expression darkened, remembering past events, "You're not the first to be blackmailed by her, that's for sure…"

A moment of silence followed, where we all let what I just said sink in. The silence was broken by Red, who had turned to Ruby, "So Ruby… thanks for the clothes, they're great!"

"Really?" Ruby was beaming, and I took a few steps away from him, "You like them right? Of course you do! I made them! They're _beautiful_ , even if I do say so myself."

"Ehehehe," Red laughed nervously. I could not really blame him this time around though… "Hey Ruby, where are that Emerald and Wally kids? And are you going with that brunette girl? What was her name again? Sapphire?"

"Wally had to go to the hospital for a checkup; shame too, 'cause he really wanted to come but his health had gotten so bad his parents practically _dragged_ him to the hospital," Ruby said solemnly. I felt quite bad for that Wally kid. He at least _seemed_ like a nice person. Ruby chuckled before he continued, "Croissant Head got banned from the dance after he changed all the punch for… something disgusting that I am _not_ going to repeat. If you want a hint, it's a yellow liquid that everybody can make."

"Ew…" Red and Gold grimaced, figuring out what Ruby was referring to. I shuddered at the thought, before that idiot Gold asked Ruby the thing I was about to ask, "But it's fixed now right?"

"Yeah, but Croissant Head got in a lot of trouble because of it," Ruby grimaced. His face then fell when he remembered Red's last question, "Yeah, I'm going with Sapphire. But only because she's the only girl I'm comfortable talking with! There's nothing going on between us! Knowing that barbarian, she'd probably just spend the entire time at the food corner…"

A shared laughter came, before we saw five figures walking towards us from the distance. I could feel some shuffling coming in the general direction of Red and that idiot was barely able to contain his excitement. He was almost jumping from foot to foot, and I punched him, hard, on the back of his head for good measures. Before any of us could react, Ruby had already ran up to the figures. I sighed, before I followed the others.

'This was going to be one long night…'

* * *

 **SpecialJewel and HeartSoul shipping anyone? I personally put those two in there on a whim, just like the hinted Feeling last chapter, without thinking much about them. Do I support those two ships? Not really, 'cause I really support SoulSilver and, to a lesser extent, MangaQuest. Will it have a direct impact on the storyline and the developments of the characters? Perhaps…**

 **Alright, I know this chapter is relatively short, especially compared to the last chapter, and I know that it feels like filler (it probably wouldn't even be here if it didn't set the stage for the next chapter), but I hope you still liked what you read! Also, direct apologies for giving such a crappy chapter after being away for about two weeks or so. The next chapter should (hopefully) clear up some questions that might be coming in your heads right about now.**

 **Next chapter teaser: After the dance, Red, Yellow, Ruby and Sapphire are walking home together, changed back into their casual clothing. It is a quiet night, even the frantic duo are quiet. Perhaps… it is** ** _too_** **quiet…?**

 **I guess that teaser is a bigger cliffhanger than the ending of the actual chapter xD! Angsty anyone? *shrugs* I dunno, tried writing angst before, didn't turn out too well. Doesn't mean I can't try again right? Nothing is guaranteed though; other than at least one question being answered next time around! What that question is… stay tuned to find out!**

 **Also, self advertising time! My newest story,** **Night of the Black Sun** **, should be up and running in just a few moments! I know that this story is rather cliché, a high school AU and all, and** **Crimson Sunlight** **is already at its climax (but still quite far from done), so I decided to write a new story that is (hopefully) not as cliché as this one. The idea for** **Night of the Black Sun** **has been lingering for quite a while, and I'm only now able to write it down.**

 **I know I'm asking a lot, but could you check out my other stories also :3? At the very least leave a review here on what you think of this chapter, even though I** ** _know_** **that it wasn't as good as my last. I really appreciate the support!**


	8. Night of the Dance! (Part 2)

**Yay! A new update, and a not so long author's note this time around! Or so I hope… anyway… I was actually planning to do** **Crimson Sunlight** **next, since it's relatively faster to write out of my three stories, but then again, I have an important announcement to make, and since** **Specialventure Academy** **is my most popular story (at time of writing), here we are. Sure,** **Crimson Sunlight** **has been getting more popular lately, this one is still more popular. Ok! Stop beating around the bush! Thing is,** ** _I'll be flying to the Netherlands on the 17_** ** _th_** ** _to start my uni life there… yeah… I know… anyway, obviously I won't be able to post anything on either the 17_** ** _th_** ** _or the 18_** ** _th_** ** _, but since I don't know a) whether I have reliable internet between the 19_** ** _th_** ** _and the 24_** ** _th_** ** _and b) how busy I'll be once uni starts, my update speed may slow down after the 16_** ** _th_** ** _(assuming I can post on that day)._** **Yeah… right after the introduction of** **Night of the Black Sun** **, I know…**

 **Secondly, I have to admit, I'm quite shocked with getting positive comments from last chapter, which I personally thought was one of my lesser works. Not that it was downright bad or anything, it just didn't feel like 'me' quality, get what I'm saying? Yeah, I'm a perfectionist… I said that before though. Thanks to those who gave said comments! They're a real mood booster!**

 **Thirdly, and this should have been obvious from the last chapter, I'm not good at all with fashion. Sure I can tell a matching set of clothes apart from a horrible match, but I ain't Ruby, so I'll be leaving the visual description of clothing to a bare minimum. The reason I'm saying this is because I read another story the other day (think it was Faith Academy by Dia Newman… not 100% sure though…) where the author made** ** _really visually descriptive_** **descriptions of the character's dresses. I dunno, just a heads up I suppose…**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Trainer Azurite : ****Now that I think about it, I had planned to do something like that from the get go. The fact that it happened to be Silver/Crys and Gold/Lyra was a detail that I only thought up of while writing last chapter. As for Silver's more social personality; I know I'm thinking of excuses here, but Silver is fifteen, so he** ** _should_** **have matured a bit in comparison to how he was in the battle against Mask of Ice, Team Rocket and even Guile right? Either way, if that excuse fails, here's another one :3. This is an AU, so there may be some inconsistencies between my story and the manga here and there, as you'll find out later on in this chapter also. For example, Yellow is the same age as the Johto quartet and the gap between the Pallet trio and Johto quartet is only two years instead of four. Though with everything said and done, thanks again for actively following my story!**

 **TheBoyWithNoName:** **I know, and thanks a lot! I really appreciate it! Though on a side note, won't it be easier to get a real account so you know when I update my stories? This way, you have to open fanfiction on a regular basis just to see when I've updated right? Even though you don't know whether or not I've updated my stories yet… I dunno, just thinking it's more convenient for you if you had a real account so you could get notifications whenever I update my story…**

 **Disclaimer: Let's see… um… *five hours later* no proof found! So let's just get on with the story!**

* * *

 **-= Ruby's POV =-**

We all felt a presence move towards us, and I shuddered. An old memory came back to me, but I forced myself to ignore it. At least for now. No matter what happened, I should _not_ let other people know about that. I found myself unconsciously pull my hat down a bit, covering my forehead just a little more.

I turned to the direction of the presence, and I could not believe what I saw. There, in front of us, were five beautiful young ladies! Wearing fabulous dresses! Who in the world could have bested me in dress making? I ran up to them, and was about to call out to them, until a brown haired girl noticed me, and ultimately beat me to it.

"PRISSY BOY!"

Wait… I would recognize that voice anywhere… I gulped, as I stared at her in disbelief, "S… Sapphire?"

Before she had answered me, the brunette had walked up to me, pulled me up by the collar and started shaking me violently. No! My beautiful suit! I was about to argue about all the wrinkles that would come in my beautiful suit when, once again, she beat me to it.

"WHY PRISSY BOY WHY?!" Sapphire yelled on the top of her lungs, shaking me as violently as ever. How could she have so much strength? Out of the corner of my eye I could see all my seniors just watching awkwardly. Great… "WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR A FRIGGIN DRESS PRISSY BOY?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH A DRESS?" I yelled back, knowing well that if I did not raise my voice, she would not hear me. On the other hand… sooo not fabulous! "IT'S JUST A DRESS AND SINCE I MADE IT, IT'S ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS! YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME, NOT RUINING MY CLOTHES!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVTA TELL YA?!" Sapphire was shaking me vigorously with every word that she said. Soon I would have to puke. Let go of me already you barbarian! "I DON'T LIKE WEARIN DRESSES! AND I COULDNA CARE LESS FOR ANY OF YER STUPID CLOTHES EITHER!"

"THAT'S CAUSE YOU'RE A CAVE GIRL WHO ONLY KNOWS HOW TO COVER HERSELF WITH LEAVES AND BRANCHES!"

"WHAT KIND OF BOY ARE YOU, HUH?! YOU SEW AND YOU STITCH, YET YOUR PUNCH IS WEAKER THAN A GIRL!"

"BARBARIAN!"

"GIRLY BOY!"

"AUSTRALOPITHECUS!"

"SISSY PANTS!"

Then, I heard not one but two phones ring. The Cave Girl dropped me unceremoniously in the dirt. I glared up at her, dusting myself off frantically before taking out my phone. Both the Barbarian and I answered the same thing at the same time.

"WHAT?!" Sapphire and I yelled into the phone simultaneously.

"STOP FLIRTING!"

And then the call was dropped. How he could know I was in an argument with Sapphire I will never know. Instead, I just pocketed my phone again, before striding back to my male seniors. The Barbarian did the same but to her female counterparts.

"That was quite the shout off you two had," Blue commented. I did not look up but I saw Sapphire glare daggers at her. I could see Blue shudder at the Barbarian's glare, but honestly, I could not blame my senior, "Let's… Let's head to the gym now guys! The dance is about to start and we wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

No arguments there from anyone. We went on to walk side by side our partners, I reluctantly and seniors Gold and Lyra chatting cheerfully, and before long we had reached the gym. Two adults were standing there, talking intensively, and I recognized one of them directly.

"Master Wallace!" I cried out happily, running up to said man. My old mentor turned around to me and beamed, "It's been so long! So great to see you again! What are you doing here?"

"It sure has, Ruby m'boy," Wallace said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "I'm good acquaintances with the old principal, and since he said he was running low on teachers, he asked me and my friend here to fill in for the night."

"And your friend is…?" I asked, not recognizing the man beside Master Wallace. He sure seemed to be about Master's age, but he looked much more serious and stern than Master. Even so, he seemed nice and his almost purely black clothes sure suited him well. I admit he knew how to dress.

"Oh, he's—" Master Wallace began, but was interrupted by one of my seniors.

"Steven? Is that really you?"

Everybody looked at the source of the voice. Senior Red was looking at Master's friend, apparently Steven, in complete disbelief. Who knew our group would meet two people two of us knew?

"Red!" Steven smiled, slinging his arm around his shoulder and looking at my senior from head to toe, "Man have you grown! You're almost as tall as me! How have you been kiddo?"

"So I'm assuming this is the boy you've been talking about, Steven?" Master asked his friend, who turned back to face Master and smiled.

"Yeah, Red Haruto, and friends of Red, meet my good friend Wallace," Steven introduced Master to everybody. All my seniors greeted him back politely, introducing themselves to the two older men, "Wallace and I have had our differences in the past, and he _can_ be a pain sometimes, but he's a good guy. So… safe to assume that all of you will be attending this dance I've been hearing about?"

Again, everybody nodded, some cheering in response. Steven smiled, and took out a clipboard, while Master did one of those awesome poses of his. I could not take my eyes of him, but from the corner of my eye I saw Sapph pretending to puke. Oh, if Master was not here I would make her pay!

"Alright kids!" Master announced, arms spread wide and on one knee, "Tell us your names and classes so we can register you! Then you're all free to enjoy yourselves!"

"You already know my name, so do I still need to give it?" Red asked Steven, who laughed and shook his head, "11-C."

"Alright…" Steven mumbled, as he ticked off something on his clipboard. Probably Red's name, "And who's your pretty girlfriend, Red?"

At that, both Red and Yellow blushed, while Blue and Gold almost fell on the floor laughing. I could see Green hiding his smirk and all the others had amused expressions on their faces. As for me, I thought Steven made an understandable mistake; Red and Yellow _did_ seem like a couple, and the colors of their names complement each other well also.

"We're not… exactly… dating…" Red finally managed, but only barely. I turned to Master and registered myself, before walking in the building.

* * *

 **-= Silver's POV =-**

That sissy went inside, and Red already got in an uncomfortable situation even before this event started. I sighed, before getting pulled to the other guy (Wallace was it?) by Crystal.

"Crystal Kotone and Silver Hayasamu, 10-B," Crys said to Wallace, who was holding a similar clipboard as that other guy now. He studied it for a while, before he smiled and let us both in.

The moment I entered, I grimaced and had to cover up my ears. Who in their right mind would put a sound system facing the door at maximum volume?! I sighed exasperatedly, knowing the answer… Green's grandfather…

I sped walked to the corner, hands in my pockets, desperate to avoid the loud noise. Crystal was right behind me, grabbing two drinks on her way, before we both sat down on a pair of empty chairs. Far, _far_ away from any sound system. Crys offered me one of the drinks, and I took it gratefully. Who knew I was this thirsty?

"So…" I began, trying to ease the tension. For some reason, Crys seemed stressed out over something, "You… just going to sit here…?"

"I'm sorry Silver," Crys muttered, her gaze still locked on her glass of punch. Wait… why would she apologize? "I didn't really wanted to come today, but Blue insisted and that idiot Gold kept on asking me at the worst possible moments… I—"

"It's alright," I interrupted, understanding. My sister _could_ be persistent when she wanted something to go her way. As for that idiot Gold… he was, well… an idiot, "So other than him being an idiot, any particular reason why you didn't want to go with him?"

"He _is_ an idiot, isn't he?" Crys chuckled. I smiled, seeing her loosen up slightly. She then looked me straight in the eyes, and I was mildly shocked by how serious her gaze was. Although that idiot was still an idiot, I was beginning to understand why he called Crys 'Super Serious Gal'… not like I would tell anyone that, "Actually there is… promise me you won't tell anyone? Even my sister?"

"You know I don't talk to others much," I shrugged. Sometimes being a loner and distant had its strong points, "And I barely know your sis—"

"Thanks Silver," Crys interrupted me, taking a sip of her drink. I had found my drink to have long been emptied, so I gestured to her that I would be right back to fill up my glass again. When I got back, she was still sitting, twirling her half empty glass around in her fingers. She shook away from her trance when I sat down again, "The reason why I turned him down was because I already… have a boy I like…"

Wait. Did she just confide in me that she had a crush? I looked at her face but found no sign that she was joking or anything. I gulped, shuffling nervously on my seat. What was a boy to say when a girl said she had a boy she liked? "Then… why go with me…?"

"Sorry Silver, I didn't think you wanted to go to this dance any more than I would, but I had a feeling your sister would push you to go, didn't she?" Crys smiled apologetically. It was true though, if it was not for big sis, I would not be here either, "I guess… I just wanted to talk with you… we're friends, right? I hope you don't mind…"

"It's alright," I mused, as I thought over what she had all said. When did we become friends anyway? I shrugged it off for the question that seemed to be more important right now, "So that boy… mind talking about him?"

"That's actually what I had meant to do from the start…" Crys said, as she was stroking the star shaped earring on her left ear. She noticed me looking and smiled, "It's pretty right? It's actually his farewell gift to me when Lyra and I had to move back in elementary. I gave him the other one, so I would know it is him when we meet again… I don't remember his name or face, so this earring and my memories of him are all I have left of him."

"I see…" I really did not know what to say. Heck, big sis was always the one to ease tense situations by starting the conversation. I was always more prone to move to the side and away from the crowd. Right now I really wished I knew how to lighten up the mood like big sis could, "How will you know you've found him if you don't remember all of that?"

"Well, he would have the other earring obviously," Crystal laughed, trying to ease the tension. A moment of silence, where the only movement from either of us was us drinking some of our drinks, "And he would remember the last words he said to me…"

"And may I know what he said?" I inquired, expecting her to say no.

"Of course you may! He said—" Crys began, but was interrupted by a familiar voice with a very unfamiliar tone.

"No matter how far away you are, no matter how long it takes me, one day I'll find you. I promise."

Both Crystal and I jerked our heads to the direction of the voice, wide eyed. There stood the person we both expected the least.

"Gold!" Crystal yelled, jumping up and pointing an accusing finger at him. I would have followed suit, but unlike the navy haired girl, my glass was still half full, "How did you—"

"Obviously because I've been looking for you all these years," Gold shrugged, putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out something I could not make out. He casually walked over to Crys, opened her hand in one hand and placed whatever he was holding in his other in her open palm. I could hear the girl gasp before Gold embraced her. To my surprise, Crys did not budge, "I've finally found you Crys…"

Okay… slow down there… Crystal was actually avoiding the person she has been looking for the longest? I did not even know anymore… I sighed. Luckily, that caught their attention, as they let go of each other and turned to me.

"Hey Silver," Gold began, more serious than I had ever seen him. Was this really the Gold I knew all these years? I looked him dead in the eyes telling him to continue, "You don't mind if I borrow Crys right? We need to catch up after all these years."

"It's fine by me if it's fine by her I guess…" I shrugged, not really understanding what had just happened. Crys smiled and hugged me briefly.

"Thanks for everything Silver." She smiled, as she walked off with Gold, hand in hand. I was still too dumbfounded to respond, until I heard yet _another_ familiar voice.

"Silvy!"

I really should not have been surprised. Gold had left with Crystal, so he must have left Pigtails alone somewhere… one pigtailed girl left and another one taking her place… nothing too out of the ordinary there. I turned to face her, and for once, I was not annoyed at seeing her overly cheerful face. This shocked me less than I thought it would.

"Hey Pigtails," I greeted her, as she sat down on the seat left vacant by her sister. She was smiling even brighter than usual. I sighed, before turning back to her, "You knew it was Gold all along huh?"

"Not really, I just had a really big hunch it was him," Pigtails replied gleefully, as she took a bite out of the pastry she had snatched from somewhere. Swallowing, she continued, "I needed sis to talk about her past openly, and Gold needed to hear it. Good thing he really _was_ the boy of her childhood or else sis would have killed me…"

"Hold on a second," I interrupted her, a thought suddenly striking me, "Shouldn't her past be a part of yours also?"

"Not this one, no," Lyra replied sadly. She took another bite before continuing, "Crys and I were in different classes that year, so I barely remember anything from the Gold back then."

"Ok…" all this history stuff is confusing. How did I get involved in all of this again? And how could Gold have been Crystal's childhood crush, when he was constantly irritating her today?

"Thanks Silvy! They wouldn't be together now if it weren't for you supporting my sister; I really owe you!" Lyra grinned, and before I knew what she was doing, pecked my cheek. She giggled and ran off.

I just sat there, paralyzed, not having fully processed what just happened. Could this day get any more shocking?

* * *

 **-= Red's POV =-**

Man, that dance was awesome! I had been to quite a few parties and one or two dances before, but this one was really good! It was already ten thirty, I had changed back into my casual clothes and I was now waiting for Yellow to come out, so we could go home together.

Talk of the angel, there she walks right now! Already changed back to her casual clothes as well, she finally noticed me standing and ran up to me, "Sorry… I made you wait didn't I?"

"I've only been standing here for a minute or two, so don't worry about it," I chuckled, as we began our walk back to our homes. I looked up and gasped silently. Unfortunately, I was loud enough for the blonde to hear me, "The moon sure is beautiful isn't it?"

"Hm-mm," Yellow hummed in response, as we both slowed down our step, "It sure is! I didn't know you liked watching the moon, Red!"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me blondie," I teased, ruffling her hair slightly, causing the younger girl beside me to stuck out her tongue cheerfully. Gosh, she reminds me so much of that girl… "Though I'm sure there's a lot of things I don't know about you, too."

"So how about we tell each other some more about ourselves then? I mean… I barely know you actually," Yellow suggested while smiling sheepishly. Actually, that was a pretty good idea, so I nodded, "Okay… how did you know that Steven guy?"

"Easy," I grinned, as I recalled the memory, "Steven is an archeologist, and when I was six or so, he moved in with me and my parents. He did his bachelors at the university here, and our parents were actually quite close from what Steven's told me. He's like the big brother I never had, and one of the few people who helped me through after mum and dad were… Steven's been travelling this last few years and today was actually the first time I've seen him in a couple of years!"

"He seems like a nice guy," Yellow thought out loud, and I nodded. He sure was! I doubt I could ever describe how awesome he really was! "Alright, my turn! Um… ask me something?"

"Ok…" I began, thinking of things I wanted to ask her. Truth was, I knew _exactly_ what I wanted to as her, but I doubt this was the right moment. Suddenly, another idea came up in my mind, which seemed much more appropriate, "What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Um… let's see…" Yellow stopped walking for a while, she was so deep in thoughts, thinking of an answer. After she got an answer, she looked up and realized how far behind she had gotten. Rushing up to catch up to me, she smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, guess I was too deep in thoughts… my uncle sometimes likes to take me out fishing, and sometimes I go alone. When I don't feel like fishing, I usually find myself drawing or taking a walk in the park…"

And we continued on like that, both of us telling things to the other we thought would be interesting to be shared. Before either of us had realized, we had reached the last crossroad before Yellow's house. Both of us were laughing now.

"No way!" Yellow giggled, as she pushed my shoulder lightly. I pretended her push was much stronger than it actually was, stumbling back and almost tripping. This caused both of us to erupt in laughter again, "I would never have guessed you like photography! No offense, Red, but you don't really look like the type to be carrying a camera around and taking pictures."

"Believe what you want, but it's true!" I exclaimed happily. I then heard a noise and directly tried to find where the noise was coming from. Yellow also noticed it, as she quieted down almost instantly. Another shuffle, and I started running silently, dragging Yellow with me but making sure she was behind me the whole time, "It's coming from over there!"

Yellow and I were now silently walking through the bushes, carefully looking around to see what had made the noise. I could feel Yellow tense up behind me, but she was strong and did her best to hide it. A few minutes of careful walking and I found the source of the sound. I exhaled in relief.

"Don't insult Master Wallace like that!" a familiar angry male voice came from about twenty meters further. I knew who that was. Ruby. I assumed whoever he was arguing with was Sapphire, "Master is awesome! He taught me how to design and make clothes!"

"Oh, so he is a sissy who is a bigger sissy than you are, huh sissy?" yup, that was Sapphire's voice alright… I decided to end their argument and walked out of the bushes, startling both teens.

"You know…" I began, grinning, as I dusted off my shirt from the branches that had gotten stuck on it, "If I got a dollar for every time you two argue or call each other names, I'd had enough money to buy every girl in our school jewelry!"

Yellow giggled while my two bickering juniors huffed, crossed their arms and looked away from one another. A long silence followed, before Sapphire broke it by asking us a question.

"So seniors…" she began hesitantly, probably not knowing how to ask whatever it was she was going to ask, "You two live near here?"

"Oh yes! My house is right over there!" Yellow said, pointing at her house. I was shocked to see that it was actually visible from here, even though we were a few blocks away from it now, "Red's house is a few houses down the street from mine."

"That's nice," Ruby commented, as we began walking in the direction of Yellow's house again. I had to admit I agreed with him, "That means my house isn't that far from yours either, and neither is this barbarian's."

"Who are you calling a barbarian, sissy?!" Sapphire yelled at Ruby. I sighed. Here they go again…

"I have an idea: let's play a game!" I said loud and clear, getting my juniors' attention. At this point, Yellow had just settled on staying on the sidelines instead of getting involved, "Whoever of you starts an argument first will have to buy the other person's lunch tomorrow!"

I could hear Ruby groan and see Sapphire's mouth water. Yellow just giggled, as she led the way. Despite the heavy silence, I smiled. At least those two did not bicker anymore.

The four of us continued walking, in a very silent silence. I could not tell whether it was a comfortable silence or not, all I knew was that it was there. I glanced at my juniors, who took turns glaring at each other when they thought nobody was looking. Yellow had slowed down and was now walking beside me. It was finally quiet… but it felt _too_ quiet…

A sudden rustling behind me and I spun around, pushing Yellow protectively behind me. Ruby did the same, pushing Sapphire behind him. He really _did_ care about her. I could not think much more of it as a man who seemed to be in his thirties jumped out from the bushes. His clothes were torn greatly and his long and oily hair was covering his face. What caught my attention most, however, was the thirty centimeter long knife in his left hand. Before I knew what he did, he swiftly sidestepped Ruby, grabbed Sapphire and placed the knife on her throat.

"Give me all your money," his hoarse voice demanded. I shuddered. This man meant business! "Or this young lady gets it!"

If nobody's life was in danger like this, I would have taught that man a lesson. I gritted my teeth, as I could not risk Sapphire's safety. Sapphire herself was stunned for a moment, but quickly rammed her head backwards, hitting the man square on his nose, before wriggling herself out of his deadlock. The man swiped at her, missing Sapphire barely but cutting her sleeve open. Now was my chance! I took a step forward but was beaten by somebody else.

Ruby had appeared out of nowhere, and with more speed and agility than I could have imagined possible, grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it painfully over his shoulder, forcing him to fall backwards and dropping his knife. The man winced in pain and shock.

"That's… for hurting Sapphire!" Ruby spat venomously, a powerful and angry aura being emitted from him. Note to self: do _not_ mess with Ruby! Or Sapphire for that matter, since Ruby would come and get me. Ruby stomped on the man's stomach. _Hard_. So hard, even, that the man coughed up blood. Ruby turned around, but said over his shoulder, "And _that_ was for ruining her beautiful clothes!"

Ruby then walked over to Sapphire, who was staring at him wide eyed. I had to admit I was pretty shocked at Ruby's strength also, "You alright Sapph?"

"Y-Yeah…" Sapphire replied, still dumbstruck. She quickly shook her head to snap herself out of it and turned back to her savior, "How can a sissy like you be so strong?"

"My dad…" Ruby grimaced, as he shuddered, "He… trained me to compete in martial arts tournaments… I don't like fighting. There's no beauty in beating the living hell out of each other. That's when Master taught me how to design and make clothes."

Yellow and I were walking to our juniors, relieved that nobody got hurt (other than that old man that is). I tensed, as I felt something move in quickly. I could feel the car before I saw it coming, and from the looks of it, it would crash into me and Yellow. I did the only logical thing a person could do: I pushed Yellow out of the way and closed my eyes, bracing myself for impact.

* * *

 **Oh crud *shivers* I can already feel all the murderous auras from my readers… this has probably got to be my best cliffhanger** ** _ever_** **. That includes the cliffhanger on chapter 4 of** **Crimson Sunlight** **… This, of course, means all the more people wanting to kill me for ending in a cliffhanger and/or demanding for the next chapter. *sigh* This is made even worse by the fact that I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter due to, as said at the start of the chapter, me flying to uni next week and starting uni in two weeks… For now, I'll just be working on my other stories 'till my flight leaves next week…**

 **On a related note… hahahaha! I can almost imagine all of your faces! These past… two chapters I have been dropping Specialshipping hints around like confetti, and which couple gets together first? MangaQuest xD yup, it's hilarious xD! Betcha no one predicted MangaQuest to be the first official couple in my story, huh? I'll give you a special shout out next chapter if you were one of the few who did, but be honest! This does not apply to you M.D.! You're the one who suggested that idea in the first place!**

 **About the behavior of the Johto trio (disregarding Lyra now since she doesn't have a Pokémon Special counterpart and she didn't make much of an appearance this time around anyway), I guess some of you will comment on how emotional and open Crys is, how understanding Silver is, and how serious Gold is. All of these are not traits that they are often portrayed in in fanfictions and doujinshis alike, so I can understand if you think it is OOC. I reread some chapters in both the GSC and HGSS sagas trying to find quotes to post on my profile, and I found quite a few evidences that support that the Johto trio can, indeed, show those traits. I guess I also wanted to make a twist, since most stories display Gold as a perverted prankster/troublemaker, Silver as the silent and distant emo boy and Crys as the serious and in control smart girl. And besides, what fun would it be if they all only displayed the stereotypical traits that they are known for in fanfictions? As long as it's not too over the top of course…**

 **As for Ruby… we all know he has a battle maniac side to him right? I mean, he would've killed his own father had he not been stopped! I dunno… lots, if not all, of fanworks depict Ruby as a sissy, which makes sense, but I like this hidden terminator mode of him also! To me personally, that's what makes Ruby, well… Ruby. Plus, he cares for Sapphire dearly *cough* Franticshipping hints there *cough*! Nope, no OOC there :3!**

 **I guess I should say this here to clear up some confusions, even though I could have sworn I wrote it down before *shrugs* oh well…**

 **Red/Blue: 17**

 **Green: 16 turning 17**

 **Silver: 15 turning 16**

 **Yellow/Gold/Crystal/Lyra: 15**

 **Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald/Wally: 14**

 **Now I** ** _know_** **that Yellow is a year older than both Gold and Crystal, and that the gap between Red/Blue/Green and Gold/Crystal is actually four years instead of two, but, as I said before, that's a gap that is way too big for a High School AU! If I followed their true ages, then that would make Red/Green/Blue 17 years old, while poor Emerald is only 11! Don't get me started on Sinnoh and Unova if that's the case! Red and Yellow may already have kids if I use the real age gaps!**

 **Also, since both Lyra and Wally don't have a birthday stated (I think), they're both in the first half of the year, with Lyra's being on May 17** **th** **and Wally's on February's 7** **th** **. I dunno, had to make up birthdays for them… Since it's still October in the story, Green and Silver's birthdays have not passed yet. This list will be updated with the inclusion of Sinnoh and Unova once they're introduced, though I will likely make Sinnoh a year under Hoenn and Unova the same age as Hoenn.**

 **That's all for this chapter… I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it! Sure Ruby's part (both the at the start and at the end) was a bit hard, and Silver's took a long time to write, but that's beside the point… as usual, reviews are highly appreciated and motivate me to keep working here :3! In other words, please (feel free to) write down what you thought in a review or in a PM if you're too shy for the whole world to read what you wrote! Until next time!**


	9. Revelations! The Truth about Yellow!

**Sorry for the delay, but as I said last time, I didn't know when I'll be updating again. I started writing this chapter the moment I posted the last, because of the huge cliffhanger. Again, quite a long AN, but I can't really do much about it… I got quite a few reviews last chapter and quite a few questions asked. I really need to learn to write less for the Review Responses, but oh well… that day ain't today!**

 **About that cliffhanger from last chapter… Thing is, most of you thought that Red got hurt in place of Yellow right? Well, the ending last time is actually reminiscent to a story I once wrote but never got to publish (nope, it did not involve Red and Yellow but two would be lovers in a similar situation). Just thought I would state that. You know, a little trivia never hurts right?**

 **If it eases your mind, the current plot is inspired by not one but** ** _two_** **episodes of Inazuma Eleven (which are completely unrelated to one another x3!). Yes, I had already planned this episode for a long,** ** _loooong_** **time, and here we finally are! If you haven't watched Inazuma Eleven, don't worry, as you don't** ** _need_** **to have to understand the plot of this chapter. Even so, it's a great anime and I heavily recommend it to all the soccer freaks out there! Also, as you would know if you've read** **Crimson Sunlight** **, I am absolutely horrible with flashbacks. Just a heads up for this chapter! Another heads up: this will be a long chapter (probably my longest yet until the next chapter of** **Night of the Black Sun** **is out…). Before the story starts, however, there is one more thing that needs to be taken care of…**

 **Review Responses (though I have to shorten them due to the humongous amount of reviews I've got since last update… Looking at you DaPokemonMadster… (still thanks for all the attention you gave this story though :3!))**

 **ElectroPhoenix** **: First of all, I like your name! Also, weren't you one of the first followers of this story? I dunno if you were sarcastic or not, but Red was trying to protect Yellow, someone he cares for. That would be logical, no? Next, a 'good' cliffhanger is something that makes the reader wonder what is going to happen next, and ultimately, make them want to read/watch/know what happens next. Since you asked for an update, I say that means mission accomplished! Finally, here's that update you wanted!**

 **Guest: ****Judging from your choice of words and just the way you expressed yourself, I have to say that I'm about 95% sure I know who you really are… apologies if I'm wrong. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing my story! Yeah, I know… I really don't know how to write good moments with MangaQuest (I can't get Gold right no matter how hard I try). I guess that's part of the reason why they're first… Second, Sinnoh** ** _should_** **come not next chapter but the chapter** ** _after_** **that, while Unova a bit later. Finally, here's your shout out for knowing they were first! Or rather, it would be… Jigs up! I told you right? M.D., that rule didn't apply to you since you were basically the one who** ** _suggested_** **that idea! Nice try though… get an account already, it's much easier that way ;D!**

 **TheBoyWithNoName: ****Yeah, I** ** _might_** **have exaggerated there just a teensy weensy bit, but who cares really? Lesson learned: never** ** _ever_** **mess with Ruby! He's one of the scariest characters once you get him mad…**

 **Trainer Azurite: ****I had a feeling you'd like that ;) I'm personally tired of fanfictions only displaying the characters with just one personality trait, so I try to spice things up a bit and have a few personality traits for each character. Don't worry, I'll try to keep them in character!**

 **DaPokemonMadster: *****confused and helpless look* Where to begin…? I already responded to all your reviews in a PM, so yeah… Anyway, thank you for the faves, follows and all the reviews you've written! Yeah, not so much of a response to your many reviews, but as I said, I already responded to them through a PM x3**

 **One last thing before we start the story (I'll try to make this quick): the shout out for the one who guessed correctly. Since nobody knew (other than M.D., who was illegible to begin with…) or made any** ** _sign_** **that they knew, I'm just going to give one of my awesome reviewers that shout out…** **TheBoyWithNoName** **, I really appreciate the fact that you're one of the few people I know for a fact who reads more than one of my stories, but since you're a guest, I can't really give you a shout out…** **Trainer Azurite** **and** **ElectroPhoenix** **, I want to personally thank you for following this story basically from the beginning and, to the former, for reviewing my story regularly. But since neither of you have any stories on your name, that only leaves one person…**

 **Now, if you're** ** _not_** **DaPokemonMadster** **but you** ** _are_** **reading this, go check out her work (even if you** ** _are_** **DaPokemonMadster** **xD)! She's a great writer and a great person, and even though she probably won't need the advertisement I'm giving her now, a little more pageviews won't hurt anybody right xD? Besides, I guarantee it'll be worth your time if you** ** _do_** **check out her work seeing as they are, as Ruby would say it, beautiful!**

 **It's only fair to warn you right here: this chapter** ** _will_** **be emotional. Enter at your own risk! You** ** _have_** **been warned! (Or at least, I** ** _tried_** **to make it emotional xD)**

 **Disclaimer: With the addition of the plot from two episodes from Inazuma Eleven in this chapter, that's some** _ **more**_ **things I do not own; on top of Pokémon of course**

* * *

 **-= Green's POV =-**

I groaned. I was actually quite the morning person, but if that moron thought he could just call me at one a.m. then I will gladly withdraw my title of early bird. I did not sleep a wink after he called; that would be the result of _what_ he called about. I rubbed my eyes, looking at the clock. Five thirty. Great. There was no use trying to go to bed again now, so I might as well just get ready for the day.

Half an hour later, I had showered and was much more awake than before. Or perhaps that was because of the empty cup of coffee in my hand, who knows? I shrugged, rinsed my cup and was about to go meet Red when my phone rang. I sighed, thinking that I knew who was calling me.

"What is it now Red? I'll be there in a moment, just hold on!"

 _"_ _Red? So you know where he is?"_

That was not Red's voice. It belonged to somebody way worse. I groaned. What did I do to deserve being called by this monstrosity?

"Pesky girl, how did you even get my number?"

 _"_ _And good morning to you to Greenie~ I got it from Yellow who got it from Red~ But enough about me, where is Red?! I've been trying to contact him and Yellow since they left the dance but neither have been picking up!"_

"He told me where he is, yes," I grumbled. Did she _really_ have to call me this early in the morning? I sighed, and remembered what her red head of a brother told me yesterday. Yeah… she probably was still mad at me, "But next time, _don't_ call me this early in the morning! Pesky girl…"

 _"_ _Hey! I actually_ care _about my friends! Aren't you worried that something might have happened to them?"_

"No" I deadpanned, suppressing a yawn.

 _"_ _See? I knew you wou— Wha—?! Why I oughta…"_

"Because I already know that they were in an accident last night, so I don't _have_ to try and call them in the middle of the night."

Finally, that pesky girl was quiet. I sighed in relief, but then she talked again. Oh well, was great while it lasted I suppose… this time, however, her voice sounded strained and shaky; a very un-pesky girl like voice, _"T-They… were in an… accident…?"_

"Didn't I just say that? Don't make me repeat myself pesky girl!" I sighed. How could her brother _stand_ her? "Look, I have to go. I promised Red I would go meet him this morning, and my schedule's kind of tight. I'll see you on Monday."

 _"_ _Wait! I'm coming with you! Where are they?"_

"Pesky girl…"

 _"_ _Oh~ So you don't mind me posting these pictures your dear sister gave me all over the web~?"_

"Has anyone ever told you…" I gritted my teeth, knuckles white from the force I was using to hold my phone, "That you're annoying?"

 _"_ _Only once every two minutes when I'm with you~ Now fess up! Where is he?!"_

I sighed, knowing that I _had_ to tell her Red's location. Red would have told her anyway if he could, so I complied and told her the directions to the local hospital.

 _"_ _I'll be there in ten minutes! Don't be late but don't leave me behind Greenie~!"_

Before I could respond to that annoying nickname she gave me she had already cut off the line. Despite how annoying and loud she is, I had to admit one thing: she cared a lot for her friends. I sighed, pocketed my phone again and left the house, hands in pockets. Next stop: the hospital.

* * *

 **-= 3** **rd** **Person POV =-**

Half an hour later, two brunette teens were speed walking through the hospital, the girl frantically looking around in hopes of finding any signs that they had reached the room they were looking for. Both teens, one panting heavily, turned a corner and saw a familiar blue haired man walk out of one of the rooms.

"Steven!" Green called out. Said man looked up and smiled when he recognized the brunet. Holding his sides to catch his breath, Green continued, "Is this the room where Red is?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I just came by to see him," Steven said, holding the door knob. His smile faded and his expression hardened, "He's more emotionally hurt than physically, but I think neither of you can blame him. Just try not to be too harsh to him about it alright?"

"Right." Green said. Blue, on the other hand, had a confused look on her face. Obviously she had no idea what was going on. Steven smiled sadly and opened the door for the two teens, who stepped inside.

Blue was shocked to see what she saw when she entered. The curtains were still closed and a noticeable lump was visible under the blankets. Two tubes with a transparent liquid flowing inside were coming out from under the blankets and two people were sitting on chairs by the bed. One was a man in his early forties and the other was…

"Red?!" Blue exclaimed. All people in the room turned to face the brunette, who walked up and stared at the taller teen in disbelief, "But how? I thought Mr. Grumpy said that you were in an accident?"

"I did," Green deadpanned in a low voice after receiving a look from Red. He shrugged before turning to Blue, "I never said that _Red_ was the one who got hurt now did I?"

A moment of silence where Blue was, surprisingly, at a loss for words. Finally, she managed to ask the question the remaining three knew she would ask, "So… who is in that bed?"

Red gritted his teeth and looked away. The older man looked at him sympathetically and placed a hand on his shoulder, before turning to face Blue, "My niece, Yellow."

 **-= Blue's POV =-**

"My niece, Yellow."

"Wha— your niece Ye… HOLY CRAP!" I yelled, realizing what that old man just said. My little blonde friend got in an accident and I did not even know?! "YELLOW GOT HURT? HOW?! RED! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD WATCH HER AS YOU ESCORTED HER BACK HOME! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"Red just started telling me about that when you two barged in here," the man said, smiling despite the situation. How can he be so calm while his niece was in that condition? He held out his hand, "My name is Wilton; just call me Wilton, no need for all the formalities here. You two must be Blue and Green right? Yellow's been talking quite a bit about you two; thanks for being there for her."

"It's nice to meet you too," I said while taking his hand. I then turned to Red, angrier than I ever was, "Explain! How could she get hurt when you were escorting her?!"

"I don't know…" Red said blankly. I suddenly felt bad for being so harsh on him after hearing his tone. It was so lifeless and empty! This was not _anything_ like him at all… Red shook his head and gulped, "When Yellow and I were walking home, we ran into Ruby and Sapphire. Some mugger attacked Sapphire and Ruby took care of him in the blink of an eye. You really should have seen him in action! Yellow and I went up to them and before I knew it a car was speeding in our direction. I pushed Yellow to the side to prevent her from getting hurt… and I braced myself for the impact…"

"Which never came," Green finished, and Red nodded painfully. Green then turned to me and Yellow's uncle Wilton, "Red told me in the middle of the night. The car swerved to the side and barely missed him. When Red opened his eyes, he was relieved nobody got hurt, but then heard a thud and saw that Yellow had collapsed."

"She wasn't hit, I swear!" Red panicked, turning to Wilton. Wilton only sighed, obviously thinking about something. What was he thinking about? "I pushed her to the right and the car came in from the left. If anybody would have gotten hit it would've been me! I don't understand why she's in this condition, but I promise I tried to protect her and she wasn't hit! Honest! Please believe me!"

"I believe you Red," Wilton said in a dead serious tone, looking straight into our friend's eyes. A short moment where both men were staring at each other, before Wilton continued, "It's most likely that it's the _fact_ that she _saw_ the accident, and not the accident itself, that caused her to collapse. Tell me Red… does Yellow remind you of a girl from your past?"

For some reason, both Red _and_ Green gasped at Wilton's question. Okay, now I feel too much as a third party here! Somebody fill me in please! Before I could voice my complaints, Red had taken the word again, "What?! How did you…?"

Wilton sighed, effectively interrupting and putting a halt to Red's question. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Red, Green and I did not dare to say anything, causing a tense silence. After a minute or two, Wilton looked up again and turned to Red, "I'll tell you the truth about Yellow if you tell me the truth about the girl she reminds you of. Sounds fair?"

* * *

 **-= Red's POV =-**

"I'll tell you the truth about Yellow if you tell me the truth about the girl she reminds you of. Sounds fair?"

I thought deeply about that. Truthfully, I was _dying_ to find out if Yellow was, indeed, the same girl of my past. She reminded me so much of her! And it would be great if she was! On the other hand, I do not know if telling others about her is what I wanted to do. I sighed, messing up my already messed up hair with my hands in exasperation. I bit my lower lip and tasted the fresh taste of blood. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, before I opened my eyes and looked at Wilton. I had made up my mind.

"Alright then," I said, as I stood up. Green opened his mouth, and since I had a very good idea I knew what he was going to say, so I shushed him… _not_ so graciously… he glared at me while rubbing his cheek, but I ignored his glare, "I don't remember that girl's name, so I'll call her… um…"

"Let's assume that she and Yellow are one and the same," Wilton interrupted me, while placing a hand on my shoulder. It was both comforting and familiar, and I nodded, "So just call the girl 'Yellow' until we're certain that she isn't."

"Okay," I sighed, taking a few deep breaths before I recalled the events of the past I had not yet told anyone before, "My parents were good friends with Yellow's parents, and they often came to visit one another. It was simple, as we used to live just a few blocks away from each other. When they did get togethers, our parents made sure they brought us along. Yellow was already short for her age back then, but she was the first friend I ever had. She was three, but it was nearing her fourth birthday, and I was two years older, at five almost six."

 _{flashback time!}_

 _"_ _Yellow!" I called out. Said girl turned around and smiled brightly. Her blonde hair tied into two cute pigtails and she wore a red shirt with black shorts. The pink flower hairpin that I gave her for her last birthday kept together a few strands of hair near her left ear while some short bangs were covering her forehead slightly. She turned to me, and I found myself grinning, "Do you want to play?"_

 _"_ _Sure!" Yellow chirped, as she took the big puzzle box and opened it. I chuckled, seeing such a small girl carry such a big box was really cute. I helped her get all the puzzle pieces spread out and we began to work._

 _A few minutes later, the puzzle was almost complete. A beautiful lush green forest was depicted as the image. It was Yellow's favorite and I was happy that we managed to finish it so quickly. It must have been a new record! I felt some poking on my left upper arm and turned to face the blonde's face, "Why won't it fit Reddie?"_

"Wait, 'Reddie'?" Blue laughed, interrupting my train of thoughts. I glared at her and, thankfully, Green took the hint as he slapped her across the head, albeit gently.

"Annoying woman, let him finish his story already."

"Oh, right… sorry~"

I sighed, but continued nonetheless…

 _"_ _Why won't it fit Reddie?"_

 _I looked at what she was doing and forced myself not to facepalm or laugh. Instead, I took both her hands in mine, rotated the puzzle piece ninety degrees clockwise and gently placed it in the right spot, "There! You see, it fits! You just have to make sure you put it in the right way or else it won't fit!"_

 _"_ _Thank you Reddie!" Yellow beamed, as she stood up and admired the picture. I grinned, as I stood beside her and looked at it as well. Even though we had done this puzzle so many times, it just never got old and it was always so much fun to play with her._

 _"_ _Reddie, can you put it up again?" Yellow asked suddenly, pulling on my sleeve. I froze._ Again? _I had played it over and over again by now, and I had honestly thought she had gotten tired of it. I was about to voice my concern until she gave me the puppy dog eyes, "Pweaaaaaase Reddie?"_

 _Ergh… She knew I could not refuse the puppy dog eyes, and so I knew that she was desperate for it. I sighed but smiled shortly after. Truthfully, I liked it too, so I took dad's phone and, after a few moments, found what I was looking for. I grinned, before turning to the blondie in front of me, "Alright, here it is!"_

 _Yellow cheered as I pressed the play button. Instantly, a piano could be heard playing which was shortly after drowned out by the sound of an electric guitar—_

"Hold on…" Blue interrupted. I huffed. Could she just let me _finish_ my story without interrupting me every five minutes or so? Blue turned to me with suspicion written all over her face, "That sounds familiar. Don't tell me… that song was…"

"The same song he sung during the party two weeks ago? Yeah, that's the one," Green finished for her, hands in his pockets and looking slightly bored. He turned to Blue while nodding in my general direction, "He thought it might have rung a chord with Yellow in the hopes that the two girls are one and the same. Red told me that the girl in his past couldn't stop listening to Dreams of an Absolution even in her _sleep_!"

"And you think the two girls are the same girl?" Blue inquired curiously. I nodded. Heck yeah I do!

"But there's still a piece missing in this entire story…" I thought out loud. I looked at the bed where Yellow lay in and I could feel a painful stab in the heart. What _had_ happened to her? "Most notably… even if Yellow is the same girl from my past… _why_ doesn't she remember anything about me?"

"I'm beginning to think my niece is the girl you're looking for Red," Wilton suddenly interrupted, startling me. I had almost forgotten he was still in the room. He sighed, before continuing, "But that piece isn't the only thing missing right? Please finish the story."

"Oh, right…" I was caught off guard, but quickly shook it off and resumed where I was interrupted by the blue eyed brunette girl.

 _Yellow's favorite song, Dreams of an Absolution, reverberated through the house. I could barely contain my laughter as I watched Yellow jump around the room, trying to dance in tune with the music… failing miserably. Just the fact that she was so happy was enough to put a smile on my face. Way too soon, the song ended, and Yellow was skipping towards me, grinning from ear to ear._

 _"_ _Thank you Reddie" she exclaimed happily, as she glomp tackled me, forcing me to take a few steps back to prevent falling down, "I love that song!"_

 _"_ _I know!" I laughed, as I ruffled her hair slightly, causing the short blonde to stick out her tongue playfully. Suddenly, the door opened, and both of our parents walked in with a grim expression on their faces. I noticed, but I doubt Yellow did as she jumped towards her dad._

 _"_ _Papa! Mama!" She cried out happily, as she held her dad's leg. I could see her dad smiling sadly as he picked her up gently, "I had such a fun time with Reddie! When can we come and play again?"_

 _"_ _Yellow…" Yellow's dad began, voice grim and a sad expression on his face. Even Yellow noticed this, as she suddenly got quiet, "Your mom and I… need to tell you something…"_

 _"_ _Hold up," Mom suddenly interrupted. Everybody turned to her, and she attempted to lighten the mood with a smile. It did not quite work, as I was starting to feel the pressure of the tense atmosphere as well, "Red should hear it too."_

 _"_ _Yeah, you're right," Yellow's dad sighed, before he beckoned me to come over. I walked hesitantly. I did not know what was going on, but I had never seen them so grim and serious before… at least,_ not _when they knew I was watching. When I was near enough, Yellow's dad gulped before he turned to his daughter and me, "You see kids, I got a promotion. When you're a kid like you two until you're grown up, you go to school. When you're grown up, you work. A promotion is when… a grown up works for a long time, and then the boss gives them a bigger job for them to do, so the grown up can get more money."_

 _"_ _That's great papa!" Yellow exclaimed happily. She was the only one who was happy in the room at that moment. I gulped, already having a bad feeling about this. If it was so good, why is Yellow's dad so sad and serious?_

 _"_ _But…" I knew it… there just_ had _to be a 'but'. I braced myself for the worse, but what Yellow's dad said next made my heart come to an abrupt halt, "We have to move to a faraway city. You can't meet Red every day anymore and, I'm afraid I don't know how often you'll be able to meet him after today, if at all."_

 _Everything stopped. I, on the other hand, started trembling. Mom saw this and held me tightly, but it did not stop my trembling. Yellow… had to move…? And… they do not know when I will be able to see her again…?_

 _"_ _NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, startling everybody. I turned to Yellow's dad, who had opened his mouth to try and say something. I never gave him the chance, "Yellow's my best friend! I don't care if she's two years younger than me! I don't care if you became the king of the world! You can't take Yellow away from me! You just can't!"_

 _"_ _Red…" Mom said softly, trying to hold me back. I struggled and fought with all my might, desperate to wiggle out of her grip. But yeah… as a five year old, you really cannot do that much now can you? "Red, honey… it's going to be alright, really. You'll see Yellow again, I promise. But sometimes… sometimes you have to let people go so they can grow. Yellow will still be your friend, no matter how far away she is."_

 _I did not calm down at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. I screamed and tugged and tried everything I could to break free from my mom's grip, but she was strong and her grip did not loosen even a little. Finally, I lost the strength to keep struggling and gave up. I wept and cried in mom's shoulder for who knows how long._

 _{End flashback}_

"Half an hour later, Yellow had already left," I finally ended, my voice hoarse from all the talking I had done and my vision slightly blurred. I took a quivering breath before I finished, "Since I didn't know if I could see her on her birthday again, which was the following month, I gave her present to her then. I don't think she fully understood the extent of the situation, but seeing her face lit up after opening her present… it was beautiful…"

I stood up. The others had fallen silent, with Blue drying up the tear marks on her face, Green looking away, but I could see him biting his lip (something he only did in a sad situation where he wanted to cry but his pride and reputation forbid him to do so) and Wilton contemplating something. I heard some whimpering and noticed that it came from the bed, so I pulled the blankets down far enough to see Yellow's face, which was pale and sweaty. Her hair, which was out of her regular ponytail, was spread across the pillow. It looked like she had a nightmare, as she was tossing and turning around in her sleep. I could not help but hold her left cheek and brush away some stray strands of hair from her face with my thumb. Almost instantly, she relaxed, and moved to the direction of my hand, as if it gave her comfort and security. Despite myself, I smiled.

"I haven't heard from her since…" I said, my hand still on Yellow's cheek. I pulled the chair up so I could sit down, and continued after I had done so, "But even if Yellow isn't the same girl, I don't want to see her in this state… She doesn't deserve it."

"Red…" Wilton sighed. I turned in time to see him grab something from out of his bag and handing it to me. My eyes widened in shock and recognition. This was… "The girl you remember from your past… Is the same girl whose cheek you're holding right now…"

A deafening twenty seconds followed, where nobody even dared to breathe. I looked at the sketchbook in my hand. I would recognize it instantly from anywhere. This was it! This was the present I gave that girl when she was going to turn four! But that would mean…

"Does that mean… that Yellow…" I trailed off, still not certain that I was following correctly. Wilton nodded. I could not believe this! I wanted to scream, to laugh, to cry; all at once! I had found her! The girl I had been looking for for the past eleven and a half years! I had finally found her! A huge river of questions came in my mind, and I almost blacked out from all the words, "But why? Why didn't she recognize me? What happened to her? Where has she been all these years and… wait… Yellow said her parents passed away when she was three, does that mean…?"

"Ah, so you already know about that…" Wilton said sadly, and I nodded. After all these years, I was finally about to get the answers I was looking for! Green and Blue both looked like they had recomposed themselves and were listening intently. Wilton sighed, before he continued, "That will make it much easier… to answer all your questions, we have to go back to that day, but if it reassures you Red, you need to know. It's not that my niece doesn't _want_ to remember you, it's that she _can't_ …"

* * *

 **-= 3** **rd** **Person POV =-**

"It's not that my niece doesn't _want_ to remember you, it's that she _can't_ …"

A moment of silence, where all three teens just stood there, trying to digest what Wilton had just said. Green was the first to recover, so voiced the question all three of them wanted to ask in their place, "What do you mean when you said that Yellow _can't_ remember Red?"

"The day after Yellow's parents, my sister and brother in law, told your parents about my brother in law's promotion, they left for the faraway city known as Blackthorn City," Wilton began, already having the full and undivided attention of all conscious teens in the room. Wilton closed his eyes, as he recalled the day, "I heard later that, because of the huge snowfall over the past few days, there was… an accident… My sister and brother in law, as well as Yellow, were struck by an avalanche unlike any other! Only my niece came out of it alive, but she was scarred emotionally and spiritually as a result of seeing her parents die right in front of her eyes…"

A deafening silence followed, which was only interrupted when Red slammed his fist down hard on the night stand, shocking everybody. Green could even see several thin streams of red liquid flowing from out of Red's knuckles. Red's arm was trembling, but not as harshly as his voice, "It's not fair! Why Yellow? Why always her? If I had only stopped them, then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Snap out of it!" Green punched Red hard, causing the latter to fall on the floor. Blue was about to jump in but Wilton stopped her, knowing full well what Green was trying to do, "It wasn't your fault, alright? Nobody could've known that would've happened! Get it in your head man: IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT!"

A moment where nobody moved, until Red rubbed his chin and stood up slowly, as if every single muscle in his body was torn and broken. He turned to his best friend and grinned sheepishly, "Thanks Green, I guess I needed that…"

"Obviously…" Green huffed, before turning to Wilton again, "So Yellow got into an avalanche right? Then what happened? It still doesn't answer why she _can't_ remember Red."

"You're right, but I'm getting to that part," Wilton smiled sadly. The two boys sat down, with a noticeable distance in between the two, and waited impatiently for Wilton to continue, "You see, after the accident, I rushed over to the Blackthorn City hospital. I was devastated that my sister and brother in law had… but Yellow… she was in a state _worse_ than they were."

"How so?" Blue queried curiously, shrugging off the looks she was getting from her male classmates, "I mean, didn't you just say that Yellow survived? Of course she did, that's why she's laying on that bed eleven and a half years later. So what do you mean with that?"

"The memory of that accident was imprinted in her brain permanently," Wilton said, oblivious to the confused looks of the youngsters, "Just hearing the sound of a car brought back the memory of the avalanche. It was almost as if she had to relive that event in her mind every single time she saw or heard anything related to the event. For days, she barely ate and her health dropped like a ton of bricks. I was certain she wouldn't make it."

"But she did," Blue interrupted, ignoring the 'annoying woman' comment from a certain spiky hair brunet, "So how _did_ she make it?"

"About a week and a half after she entered the hospital, everybody was desperate to try and find a way to keep her healthy," Wilton continued, seemingly not disturbed by the fact that he was continuously interrupted, "And then, one of the doctors suggested something that until today I'm not sure if I should have done that. He suggested hypnotherapy."

"No way!" Green exclaimed. When he saw the confused look on Red's face, he sighed, facepalmed, and decided that he would explain it to his friend, "It means that they forcefully changed Yellow's memory through hypnosis, erasing the memory of the accident to prevent it from resurfacing again, am I right?"

"You're a smart lad," Wilton complimented Green with a smile, with the brunet mumbling something about the fact that he read a lot, "So Yellow never remembered anything before she got that hypnotherapy. The only thing she remembers is that I'm her uncle. But even _that_ is only because she grew up under my care…"

"I see…" Red trailed off. All eyes were on him, and he shuffled uneasily due to the pressure of being the center of attention. He then remembered something, "Is it possible that she lost consciousness last night—"

"Because her true memories are returning? I'm thinking so too," Wilton interrupted, answering Red's yet unspoken question. Wilton sighed, as he looked sadly at his niece, "I'm not sure if she can survive it a second time though…"

"But Green, Blue and I are here now too!" Red jolted up, Blue nodded in agreement and Green looked dead serious, "We can help her get through this! It's true that except for me and Green, we've just been friends for a few weeks, but that's enough! We should be able to help her pull through this time!"

"I'm glad that now you're here Red, and that Yellow has made such great friends," Wilton smiled, tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away before they could roll down, however, "Maybe now that you're here… Yellow actually has a chance to pull through. All I've done in the past for Yellow might have been a mistake, and if somebody can help her now, it's you Red. Promise me you'll help her?"

"Of course!" Red said without a moment hesitation. He placed Yellow's sketchbook on the night stand before turning back to her uncle, "And don't say that. You did what you thought was best for her, and she managed to get this far thanks to you. Don't beat yourself up for that hypno thingy 'cause I'm sure Yellow would have understood and agreed…"

"Thank you Red," Wilton trapped the raven head in a hug, before trying to hug the other teens, being respectfully declined the offer by both, "Yellow really looked up to you Red. I think you should hold onto that sketchbook for now, at least until Yellow regains consciousness."

"Is it alright?" Red asked uncertainly. Wilton nodded, as he grabbed his bag and Red gingerly held onto the sketchbook, "Okay, you can count on me!"

"Let's go Red," Green held Red's shoulder, guiding him towards the exit with a surprising level of gentleness in his hold, "You're going to need your rest also if you want to help her out. I know you're desperate to help her, and I'm honestly glad for you that you finally found the girl of your past, but you can't help an unconscious girl if you're not healthy and fit yourself."

"Wow Greenie, who knew you could be so caring?" Blue asked, half amused and half in shock. Green just mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'pesky girl', causing said pesky girl to laugh before she turned to Red, "We're all in this together you know? Yellow's my friend too, and I'm more than glad to offer my help!"

"Thanks, both of you," Red managed, but that was really all he _could_ say at that moment. With the two brunette teens by his side, the three teenagers left the hospital room.

"I'm sure glad that this time, you're around Red…" Wilton muttered to nobody in particular. He turned his attention to his bedridden blonde niece and smiled sadly, "You've made some good friends. I know you'll make it through; I just have to believe you can. Keep fighting… Amarillo del Bosque Verde!"

* * *

That night, Red entered his room, completely burned out and exhausted from the day's events. After leaving the hospital, Green and Blue both tried to cheer him up in the weirdest possible ways. Of course, he was thankful that his friends cared that much for him, but he still sometimes doubted their sanity. He shuddered, remembering how Blue wanted to drag them around town to take pictures at landmarks; and how Green gave him a mountain of books saying it could calm him down. Truthfully, there was only one book he wanted to read.

He dropped himself on the bed, rolled over so he lay on his back and took the sketchbook. The writing on the cover was smudged a little but was otherwise left intact. Red grinned, remembering how he practiced over and over again to make that writing perfect. What was written on the cover was Yellow's full name, written big and in a curvy handwriting style, in a beautiful sapphire blue tint. Red opened the sketchbook and he spend the next ten minutes doing nothing but looking at the drawing, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes. He knew that Yellow must have drawn this the night before she left, and it was the last memory he now has of the blonde girl before the accident changed her forever.

On the first page of the sketchbook was a picture that was smudged, evident of all the erasing Yellow must have done while drawing this, trying to make it as perfect as she could. There, Red could see a red colored stick man figure, holding the hand of a smaller, yellow colored stick man figure with twin tails. Above the two stick man, Yellow had tried to draw a rainbow, but the lines were unevenly spaced and not straight. The dam broke, and Red tried desperately to calm himself down.

"No matter what, even if it's the last thing I do…" Red's voice trembled heavily, just like his fist was, as he tried to stop the river from flowing. He put the sketchbook gently on his night stand before falling down on his back and closing his eyes, "I'll help you through this Yellow! This time, we'll get through this… together!"

* * *

 **Yay, now we all know how Red knows Yellow x3 well, except M.D. and me of course, since we knew it from the start xD anyway, this chapter was originally planned to be split into two (ending in the cliffhanger where Wilton says "The girl you remember from your past… Is the same girl whose cheek you're holding right now…"), but for one, that would make** ** _both_** **chapters** ** _way_** **too short, and for two, everybody would kill me for that cliffhanger xD so here we are, with my longest chapter yet if it's only because of the Author's Notes at the start and at the front xD talking about Author's notes, there are actually a few announcements that need to be made!**

 **First of all, a poll has been opened regarding** **Night of the Black Sun** **! Yeah, I know…** ** _again_** **? Well, it's a different poll… if you like this story, or you have checked out that story, then can I ask for two minutes of your time to vote in the poll that's on my profile? It means a lot to me, and thank you in advance!**

 **Second! As I (think) I mentioned before… somewhere… I'm starting my university on Monday the 24** **th** **. This, of course, means that I will be** ** _extremely_** **busy. I have** ** _no_** **idea** ** _how_** **busy I will be, just that I will be busy… Anyway, the point is, as you can hopefully guess, that the update speed for** ** _all_** **my stories will drop significantly. I have no idea how much time I get to update my stories, but if you're sending in a PM I promise I will try to get back to you within 24 hours. Reviews… I have experience that if I send a PM just to answer reviews, people don't respond, so please forgive me…**

 **Finally, all my stories have gotten a combined pageview of 1.2k! In this month! And a whopping 641 pageviews from the US alone! I have absolutely** ** _NO_** **idea how you guys find me** ** _or_** **my stories, but I'm sure as happy that you guys did! So I want to propose a challenge (just for fun, no need to take it seriously xD). See, there are 9 days left in this month correct? And** **Specialventure Academy** **has gotten 800 pageviews this month… So… do you guys think we can make it 1k before the end of the month?**

 **Alright, that's it for now! Hope you like this chapter, even though I'm not that confident with the flashback parts, and can forgive me for the almost ten days since I left you guys with that cliffhanger last chapter xD anyway, as always, reviews are highly appreciated, and any PMs will be gotten back to within 24 hours starting next week!**


	10. Gems of the Silver Harp

**Can I ask you to do me a big favor? Have a moment of silence for one of my closest friends who can't read this… not anymore at least… (no, I'm not asking for pity but I** ** _do_** **hope you understand if the quality of my stories drop starting today… and if there are big gaps between chapters…)**

 **Also, a few words of sincerest gratitude to the three people who helped me pull through! I wanted to give a shout out to all three of you but, seeing as one of you doesn't read fanfiction and the other doesn't even** ** _know_** **that I have fanfiction, I can only give it to one person… if the other two are reading this in the distant future, I hope you can forgive me for not giving you said shout out, and that I'm truly thankful for your support. Now, about that shout out… the name should sound familiar (seeing as I have given her one before), but even so… check out** **DaPokemonMadster** **! Not only is she an amazing person and an excellent writer, but if it weren't for her, I might actually have stopped writing altogether! So give her and her works some love, also for me alright?**

 **First of all, I'm sorry for the delay. Had writers block with this story (happened after the last chapter) and the mentioned situation from above… I will also be starting to introduce OCs in this story (just not today) and, more importantly, will be making references to other series as well! Most of those series will be Digimon, Sonic or Inazuma Eleven, but I might slip in another series from time to time! Why? For one, it is something that worked really well with** **Night of the Black Sun** **and for two, something like that is like a hidden treasure for you to be looking forward to right?**

 **Oh yeah, before I forget: despite the traffic stat problem at the end of last month, this chapter has broken past the 2k barrier and is now at a comfortable 2.3k views! I would like to take this moment to thank all of you for making this possible! Last thing: if you have noticed my writing style changing between the first few chapters and the more recent chapters, that is because 1) I had a beta reader who helped check my works and 2)** **Night of the Black Sun** **is rubbing off on me (wait, I write that one…). Also, this chapter just seems… nowhere near the quality of my stories… nor is it anywhere near last chapter's length… I tried to do short bursts of changing scenes but it didn't really work out apparently… sorry in advance for a crappy chapter!**

 **Wow, so many people made a review last time around… most of you** ** _did_** **, however, have the same reaction, so that makes the review responses a bit easier this time around! So without further ado, let's dive into those responses directly shall we?**

 **DaPokemonMadster** **: I've said it before and I'll say it again: I'm impressed by the fact you managed to review so many times! Now for your actual review response… I actually responded to you personally a** ** _long_** **time ago, so yeah… not much I can say other than that Yellow's condition will play a big role (though that should have been obvious from the start right?). And you welcome! You so totally deserve it!**

 **ElectroPhoenix** **: I hope so too, and here's that update!**

 **Trainer Azurite** **: Really? As I said, I based it off two episodes of Inazuma Eleven (which, truthfully, weren't even related to one another!), so if it matches with any other series that will probably be a coincidence. Scratch that thought, it** ** _was_** **a coincidence! I wonder too… let's find out shall we?**

 **Namitaa776** **: (I know you won't be able to respond, but…) Well obviously! I've known you for like what? Ten years right? Of course I would recognize that little writing style of yours! I KNEW you would spoil it… yeah, Fubuki Shirou and Ono Fuyuppe, that's who Yellow's past is based off on! Oh well, some credit goes to you also, seeing as you've been proofreading my chapters for a while now (for those who are curious, she first started in chapter 5!)**

 **TheBoyWithNoName** **: I don't get it, wasn't it sad enough for you xD? Even Namitaa776 said she was impressed with the emotions conveyed xD anyway, thank you for your review and compliment!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it every single time? *sigh* fine! I do** ** _not_** **own anything but the plot! There! I've said it!**

* * *

 **-= Silver's POV =-**

"Come on Silver…"

"No!"

"Just this once?"

"I said no!"

"Please?"

"Big sis, I already told you that I _don't_ want to do this!"

I sighed, wondering how I ever got into this mess. After big sis got home yesterday she had been going on and on about Yellow being in a coma like state. Although I admit I felt sorry for the blonde, that does _not_ mean that big sis can dress me up in such a hideous outfit! I looked at it again, wondering how she even got the _idea_ of the costume and turned to her, "Where did you even _find_ something like this?"

"I'm glad you asked Silvy," oh yeah, there was that also… ever since that Lyra girl called me 'Silvy' big sis has mimicked her and called me by that as well. I sighed, thinking that it would not hurt that much anyway. But now? Now big sis comes up to me with this? "You see, Green's sister showed me the pictures she got of Green when he cosplayed as a Sailor Moon character. There is that big festival coming up right? So would you —"

"I'm going to my room and finish off my homework," I sighed, slipping away while making sure to side step big sis' attempt to catch me. I had no intention of finishing my homework, but if it were to escape my sister's wrath… I shuddered at the thought, but was broken from my thoughts by my phone.

I scrambled to pick it up, but before I could answer the call it had ended already. I frowned. Who would call me and then hang up almost instantly? At that moment my phone vibrated and I saw that I received a text. My eyes darted across the screen before widening in surprise. I pocketed my phone, threw on my jacket that lay on the chair in the corner and ran down the stairs.

"Big sis! I'm going out! I don't know what time I'll be back though!" I shouted before I slammed the door close behind me. Finally! Freedom! I stretched my arms, before remembering the text and, frowning, looked around, "Now… where was it again…?"

* * *

 **-= Red's POV =-**

"Even after all these years, you didn't change much have you?"

I know it is crazy, but I can't help myself. Ever since I found out that the girl of my past and Yellow were one and the same the whole entire time, I can't keep her out of my head. I even got to the hospital over an hour before visiting hours started! The nurses told me to wait at the café, and I did. Problem was that I was running out of cash by the time I could go up to Yellow's room.

The only things I brought with me today were myself and Yellow's sketchbook. Her uncle obviously took great care of it, as the sketchbook itself was in almost the same condition as when I gave it to her all those years ago. I looked through the sketchbook again but the only page that was used was the first page.

"Red? I wasn't expecting to see you here!" a familiar voice came from the door opening. I jerked my head to the direction of the door and saw my juniors, Gold and Crystal… holding hands? I shook my head hard, thinking that I must be seeing things, but when I opened my eyes again they were _still_ holding hands… okay… what did I miss? "So you heard about Yellow?"

"Heard about Yellow? I was _there_ when it happened…" I muttered in defeat, earning shocked gasps from the other two. Crystal tried to comfort me but truthfully, she wasn't the best when it comes to comforting someone. I smiled grimly, before deciding to tease my juniors, "So… you two were holding hands… did I miss something?"

To my amusement, Crystal not only flinched at my question but she blushed heavily as well. Gold, on the other hand, looked like he was in heaven. He beamed at me as he replied proudly, "As a matter of fact, you _have_! Crystal and I have been dating ever since we found out that we knew each other in the past. But enough about us, what happened to Yellow?"

"Know each other in the past huh…?" I repeated, not really paying attention to what I was saying. I then fully registered what I was saying and looked at Yellow's pale face. I clenched my fists. I should have been there to protect her! Both of my juniors placed a comforting hand on either one of my shoulders, and I took a deep breath to calm myself down, "Yellow and I have known each other as well… since a very long time ago even…"

"WHAT? Please tell us!" Gold exclaimed loudly, receiving a slap from his girlfriend, albeit a rather soft one, for yelling in the hospital. The two took two chairs and sat down beside me as I started to retell the story.

* * *

 **-= 3** **rd** **Person POV =-**

Somewhere not that far from the hospital, a red haired teenager walked down the road, hands in his pockets and very deep in thoughts. It was almost robot like how he was walking, as he didn't pay attention where he was walking but somehow managed to avoid crashing into anyone else all the same.

"Silvy~!"

Of course, that didn't mean that nobody could crash into _him_. With a grunt, he looked up to see the person who had tackled and pinned him to the ground. He sighed, scolding himself for not being prepared to be ambushed by her.

"Lyra, get off of me!" the boy grunted uncomfortably. His discomfort grew once he realized that people were watching them and, worst of all, a mother covered the eyes of her son while dragging him away. Lyra giggled, stood up and dusted herself off before offering a hand to the boy who was still on the ground. Ignoring her gesture, Silver stood up by himself, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm allowed to walk around in the city right? Besides, I could ask _you_ the same thing!" Lyra playfully scowled at the taller boy, receiving a huff in response. She smiled before giving him a real answer, "I'm actually on my way to the hospital to see Yellow with my sister. She already left with Gold saying that she'd meet me there. I lost track of time, saw you walking and now here I am!"

"Great… I must be the _luckiest_ guy in the world to have you run into me," Silver sighed sarcastically while rolling his eyes, resulting in the girl in front of him to pout. He smirked, but then tensed up once he felt something coming their way at a high speed, "Look out!"

Silver jerked Lyra's arm, forcefully pulling her in his direction. It was either that she was very light or he put in too much strength, but the force of Silver's pull caused Lyra to fly straight at him. Their lips locked and it felt like the entire world froze at that very moment. They stayed in that position for what felt like an eternity for the both of them, but was hardly more than a few seconds in reality, before pulling away, face flustered and completely red.

"ALRIGHT! Way to go senior Silver!" an excited voice broke the silence. When Silver and Lyra turned to the direction of the voice they saw a blonde boy, about two years younger than them, doing a victory dance, "See Diamond? I told you it was a good idea! Senior Silver just got a kiss from a girl thanks to us!"

"I'm not so sure…" a black haired boy wearing a dark red hat said unsurely. He was followed by a slightly younger girl with long, straight black hair, "Pearl, what if they don't like each other?"

"What do you mean?" the blonde boy, Pearl, shouted in shock. He then pointed at the two newcomers, "I've seen enough couple action from you and Platina to know how two people who are in love act and look at each other! These two are an item!"

Diamond flinched at that remark. He was, indeed, holding the hand of the girl at that moment. Platina, however, seemed unfazed and cleared her throat before she replied, "Although I usually trust your judgment, I have to agree with Dia in that we do not know for sure if these two are _indeed_ harboring romantic feelings for one another."

"What do you mean?" Pearl shouted, before he felt being picked up by something. That something being Silver, "What do you think you're doing Silver?"

"I was about to ask you the exact same thing," Silver hissed menacingly. The air around him cooled down considerably, everybody in the area took a few steps away from the two teenagers and Pearl gulped nervously, "Now answer! What did you do that for?!"

"Um… as I told Dia just now, I… I thought you and her look really good together, so…" Pearl trailed off, but didn't finish. Silver was full on glaring at him while Lyra was fidgeting with her shirt nervously. Pearl gulped before turning to his best friend, "Help me out here will ya?"

"Sorry Pearl, but I'm already fully booked!" Diamond smiled apologetically. He then turned to the girl beside him and smiled warmly, "So, shall we go?"

"We shall!" Platina smiled widely, allowing herself to be guided by her boyfriend to a place only couples know where.

"What?! Dia, no, Diamond! Nooooooooooooo! Don't leave meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Pearl wailed as he watched his two dating friends walk off without him. It was only then that he realized the situation he was in and gulped heavily. Sweating bullets, he turned to his seething red haired senior, "I… I have to… see you later senior!"

A blinding flash of light followed, forcing Silver to cover his eyes. The moment he opened his eyes again, however, there was no sign of the blonde boy. The red head huffed, putting his hands in his pockets before walking off.

"Silver, wait!" Lyra called out, realizing she had been left behind, while running after him. Miraculously enough, said boy actually stopped walking to allow the girl to catch up to him. Silver didn't turn around, but Lyra knew he was listening, "I… I'm sorry about…"

"There's no need to be apologizing," Silver interrupted her, not looking at the younger girl. This startled the poor brunette, but before she could ask or say anything the boy in front of her took the word once again, "I'm the one who… who should be apologizing… s-sorry…"

"What? Why?" Lyra exclaimed, running around the red head to try and face him. She was shocked and confused to see him looking away from her, "Silver, why? Why should _you_ be apologizing? If you didn't pull me away I would've been seriously hu—"

"Don't… don't remind me… of what could've happened…" Silver interrupted with a tone Lyra had never heard him use before. She bit her lower lip, wondering why Silver sounded so hurt, "I… I had thought… it wouldn't happen like _that_ …"

"Silver…" Lyra said breathlessly. The real meaning of what he had just said to her suddenly struck her, realization dawning upon her soon after, and she gasped silently, "D-Does that mean…"

"Fine, I'll say it!" Silver said irritably. He turned to the pigtailed girl in front of him, who was still speechless, "I…"

Poor red head never managed to finish his sentence as the girl in front of him tackled and pinned him to the ground once again, hugging him tightly. Silver was stunned for a while, but returned the hug nonetheless.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier silly? Me too!" Lyra chirped cheerfully as she pulled the older boy from the ground, grabbed his hand and started dragging him with her, "Now let's find my sister and tell her the good news!"

Despite the situation he had been in only moments ago, and being publicly humiliated multiple times already, Silver found himself smiling as he let himself be guided by the girl in front of him.

* * *

"And that's where we are today," Red finished, as he took a sip from his glass of water. He then looked at the faces of his two juniors and wasn't surprised to see the expressions on their faces. As a matter of fact, if he wasn't in the situation he was in at that moment, Red could've sworn he would've burst out laughing. Gold's face was a cross between horror and disbelief while Crystal's had worry written all over it. He then turned to the blonde girl laying in the hospital bed beside him, and the joyful mood the boy was in just seconds ago disappeared instantly, "I'm still waiting for her to wake up, but… the doctors don't know how long _that_ could take… Yellow's uncle said it took several days for her to show any signs of life the last time around, so it might still take a while…"

"But she's not… she isn't…" Gold stuttered, not being able to finish his sentence. Crystal sighed, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, nonverbally telling him to sit down. Her touch calmed him down considerably as he could finally formulate a full sentence afterwards, "She's going to be fine right? Isn't there anything we can do to help her?"

"I hope so…" Red's reply was lifeless as his gaze was fixed on Yellow. He gulped before he continued, "From what I found out about her condition, it's not really good… there isn't really anything we _can_ do to help her but hope for the best and wait… No matter how painful that may be, there's just nothing we can do right now…"

The silence that followed was so heavy that it almost felt like a physical weight was thrown upon their shoulders. Nobody broke the silence, not knowing _how_ they could. When the silence _was_ eventually broken, it was by somebody from _outside_ the room.

"Here it is!"

"Yeah, shout a little louder why won't you? Why do you think this is called a _hospital_? People are recovering and need the peace and quiet!"

"Whoops…"

The door opened, revealing Silver and Lyra in the door opening. Red was about to say something, but groaned once he realized something, "Oh come on! How many of my friends have started dating without me knowing?"

"Um, well…" Silver began uneasily, quickly retracting his hand that was holding Lyra's only moments ago. Crystal looked shocked, but Gold was snickering behind his hand, "As far as I know, just us… why?"

"Wow, way to go Silver!" Gold laughed, while slinging an arm around said boy's shoulder, much to Silver's disgust. Grinning like a madman, Gold continued taunting the red head, "Who knew you could do it, huh Ginger Emo?"

"Don't call him that!" an angry yell suddenly rang through the room. The next thing everybody knew Gold was laying on the ground holding his stomach in pain. Lyra was holding onto Silver tightly and protectively, all the while scowling at Gold, "Silvy's mine! Mine you hear me! MINE! You already got my sister! If you try to take Silvy away from me I promise you'll end up in a worse state than Yellow is right now! Come on! I dare you!"

Everybody was shocked speechless at how the normally cheerful Lyra turned so aggressive. Gold whimpered, before turning to Lyra's sister, "Why didn't you tell me your sister could be like this?"

"What can I say…?" Crystal wondered out loud, visibly thinking hard for an answer to her own question but a smile forming on her face nonetheless, "Never mess with the boy a girl is hopelessly in love with I guess…"

"Visiting hours are almost over," Red suddenly came in the bickering teens. He took the glasses they had used and washed them, before placing them back on Yellow's nightstand. He then turned to his juniors, "If you don't want to be ushered out by the nurses, you'd better get going soon!"

"What about you?" Lyra asked, confused, being the first to ask the question. Even so, Red could tell the other three wanted to ask the exact same thing, "Wouldn't you be forced out as well? Let's go together!"

"Well, the thing is…" Red began, grinning, as he took out a card from his pocket. Crystal and Silver recognized it immediately, but Lyra and Gold were as confused as ever, "Yellow's uncle pulled some strings, so now I'm considered part of the family! And _as_ honorary family member, I'm allowed to stay longer, just not come earlier…"

"Alright… promise us you'll contact us once she is awake?" Crystal asked as calmly as possible. Red nodded, and the navy haired girl then turned to her classmates, "Let's go…"

"But Crysss…" Lyra whined as she got pulled away by her sister, "I just _got_ here! I don't _wanna_ go yet…"

"Come on Lyra, you heard Red," Silver sighed while trying to guide his new girlfriend out of the room, not very successful seeing how hard she was struggling, "Next time we'll just have to come here earlier, that's all…"

"Fine…" Lyra pouted, as she allowed Silver and Crystal to guide her out of the hospital room. Red smiled sadly, on the one hand upset that he, in a way, forced them to leave, but on the other hand glad that Yellow had so many people who cared so much for her.

* * *

 **-= Red's POV =-**

I yawned while stretching my arms as I realized that it was getting late. Two hours had already passed since my juniors had left the hospital, and if anyone would ask me why I would stay in the hospital for so long… I honestly wouldn't be able to answer them…

I turned to Yellow and tucked a stray strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. I smiled seeing her pure face, but the burning pain in my heart still remained. Why her? I clenched my fists until I felt a stinging pain from both of my palms. When I opened them to see why they hurt so much, I saw four streams of blood flowing across my palms. I chuckled sheepishly at my recklessness and was about to take my leave until something made my blood freeze.

"R…Re…d…"

That voice, it couldn't be! I spun around and saw to my intense shock that it was! Yellow's eyes were open and she was looking at me, smiling painfully and forcing herself to stay conscious. I was stunned for a moment but rushed over to her side nonetheless.

"Yellow!" I called out, half of me not believing that it was real. She was awake! SHE WAS AWAKE! "How are you feeling?"

"I… 've… been bett… er…" Yellow coughed out, and I had to force back the tears that were threatening to form in my eyes. I hurriedly filled up a glass with water and helped her to drink the cool liquid. She did so gratefully, "Thank you… h-how long…?"

"Just two days…" I muttered in response before she could formulate her question. I smiled, glad that the girl in front of me was alright after all, "Everybody was so worried about you Yell. I… I was scared I'd lost you again…"

"A…Again…?" Yellow repeated, obviously not understanding what I meant. I slapped myself mentally for forgetting that she wouldn't remember, "What do you… what do you mean Red?"

"I lost the girl who meant the world to me about twelve years ago," I smiled sadly at the memory, but deep inside I knew I was about to burst out laughing at her expression. I made a mental note to scold myself for that later. I took Yellow's sketchbook from her nightstand and gave it to the still speechless girl, "I gave her this the day she left my life forever… At least, until I met her again a few weeks ago…"

"This sketchbook… it's… it's mine…" Yellow began hesitantly. Her eyes suddenly opened wide in realization as I knew she figured it out by now. She turned to look at me, her face being a cross between uncertainty, hope and disbelief, "D-Don't tell me…"

"This time, Yellow…" I said gently, as I hugged her, making sure not to put in too much force. She didn't return it, probably still too in shock by the developments of today. I closed my eyes and inhaled the smell I had missed for so long, "This time, I'll be with you every step of the way!"

* * *

 **Ah, I love happy endings xD truthfully, the ending is the only part of this chapter that I thought went well… Yeah, I told you this chapter wasn't that good right? At the very least, it's not of my usual quality… But at least I managed to introduce the Sinnoh trio and confirm two pairings already, in addition to heavily hinting another! I sure hope that counts for something…**

 **Not much of an announcement left, other than that I will probably be writing the next chapter of** **Night of the Black Sun** **now. Or I'll wrap up** **Crimson Sunlight** **seeing as there are only two more chapters left… we'll see, won't we? Also, the poll regarding the former story will remain up until the fourth chapter comes out!**

 **On a side note: anyone seen Zygarde's new forms yet? For me personally, Perfect Form somehow reminds me of either Daemon or (Marine)Devimon… or a fusion of said Digimon… *shudders* I dunno, still need some time to get used to those forms, but I probably will… eventually that is…**

 **That's all for now, please forgive me for both the long wait and the horrible quality of this chapter… even though it's not much of an excuse, real life has become rather, lacking a better word, extreme… as usual, please feel free to review, follow and favorite! It means a lot to me!**


	11. Special Ties of Friendship! Old and New!

**Quite a bit of an announcement this time around, starting with that, as I have said in both** **Crimson Sunlight** **and** **Night of the Black Sun** **, I am planning a** **Pokémon Special and Inazuma Eleven crossover! The first chapter should be up on the 19th of November, so I hope you will check it out once it has started. A poll has been opened on my profile page regarding the** **Pokédex holders and honorary** **Pokédex holders (Lyra, Wally, Cheren and Bianca)** **that _you_ want to see as the main characters, and you get eight votes! Why only eight? Because Red, Green (m) and Silver are guaranteed to enter! That's right: even my favorite character has no guaranteed seat in this crossover story as of yet! I have to emphasize, again, that you get _eight_ votes, as two people have already participated in the poll and only chosen one… Oh, and  Specialventure Academy has broken through the 3k views barrier recently, with 1k being on the first chapter alone! Thank you everyone! Yes, I'm still getting used to people actually reading and appreciating my work despite having been here for four months already** **… time sure flies** **…**

 **Heads up: October is going to be a busy month for me, and although I will hopefully still have enough time to respond to individual PMs, I wouldn't put my hopes up too high for a new chapter in that month… mid term/semester exams in addition to preparations for that crossover will likely leave me unable to update either Specialventure Academy or Night of the Black Sun in October. If I have time, I _will_ update, of course, but I cannot guarantee anything as of yet (even then,  Night of the Black Sun is likelier to get that update)… the same applies for end November/early December due to end of semester exams (will be updated with more info in the future).**

 **Oh right, one more thing! As you might have realized, I've changed the summary slightly so the focus of Specialventure Academy is now on Red and Yellow (which should have been obvious seeing as I put so much into the revelation of their past and all). I'm sorry if they are not your favorite pair, but as I am going to be focusing on a _very large_ character cast in both that crossover and, to a lesser extent, Night of the Black Sun, and I am including the Unova ****Pokédex holders in here as well, it will get really messy and I just want to say up front that the focus will be on Specialshipping from now on. Having said that, I will still try to put a reasonable amount for the others; they just won't be the main focus anymore, that's all. I hope you will still read this chapter and continue reading this story nonetheless. Also, I'm changing my writing style for Specialventure Academy starting this chapter (or actually, starting last chapter). I reread the previous chapters and I realized how different the writing styles are of each chapter…** **as a matter of fact, it is sometimes hard to see it's the same person (and I am the one who wrote them)! *shudders* I will probably update and revise the earlier chapters sometime in the future…** **once my schedule frees up that is…** **Alright, enough announcements (I sure hope you read them and not just skip over them though, as a lot of important notifications are in the announcements section)! Time for review responses!**

 **DaPokemonMadster** **: You know as well as I do how confident I was with the last chapter. For those of you who don't know, I wasn't confident at all. Yeah, SoulSilver cause they're my second favorite (should be obvious what my favorite pair is)! I dunno how I worked with the Sinnoh trio; to me personally, for example, Pearl's personality felt more like Barry's but oh well… yup, she's awake! So let's find out how she reacts why don't we? I used up all my cliffhanger material with the chapters of Night of the Black Sun, and will again for the next update, so** **… apologies that cliffhangers here have become meh at best** **… (plus, it's difficult to come up with a better cliffhanger with each chapter xD)**

 **Trainer Azurite** **: I'm glad you liked it. As mentioned earlier, I wasn't confident with the Sinnoh trio at all. A possible reason why the allusion seemed so realistic is because it was actually inspired by a real life romance episode I happened to come across while browsing TV channels, so** **…** **I'm not sure how to do that though; Gold is a really detailed character when you come right down to it and I'm just not that confident with writing his personality overall as a result in comparison to characters like Silver or Yellow, who, albeit being quite complicated themselves, are both relatively easier for me to write** **…**

 **pikaree1 : I already responded to most of your reviews privately (that's what I do if people review many chapters at once), so not much else I can say here I guess** **… Endou plus Tenma plus Tsunami plus Red plus Tai equals a team full of motivational leaders xD! Johto quartet because SoulSilver is my second favorite pairing! Wally because, like many others, I believe he should have gotten a bigger role in the manga! And if you read Night of the Black Sun you will soon realize just how much I love cliffhangers xD (if you don't, you will once you read that!) *shudders* glad I'm not your younger brother then xD figures somebody would find it out eventually… good job though! It's a relatively popular writing technique after all :/ yup, characters are supposed to have more than one side to them right?**

 **Guest : Thank you** **… You're the first one to bring it up in a review and I hope you understand I'd rather not talk about it in public. Anyway, it's thanks to the three people I mentioned (or at least referred to) in the previous chapter that I managed to come back to writing again! I'm afraid I'm leaving Frantic for last for a very specific reason, and I can't reveal that reason as of yet I'm afraid** **…** **let's just say that I'm planning something big for Frantic! Though I'll try to get them before the end of the year because *cough* reasons *cough* also seeing as I'm planning to do both Agency and DualRival before Frantic, I have that crossover starting in November and will be busy most of October for those mid term/semester exams. To be perfectly honest, I'm curious how my readers will react to how I put Ruby and Sapphire together as well!**

 **Alright, I feel like doing another shout out! DaPokemonMadster, although I would love to give you another one, I already gave you one in the last two chapters, so** **… having said that, you should still check her out xD! I'm giving the official shout out to somebody who shares not one, not two but _three_ fandoms with me! First person I've "met" to hold this distinction! An author who has already written a grand total of 61 stories at time of me writing this chapter, so there is more than enough for you to read! Go and check out  pikaree1 everybody! My ****Pokémon _and_ Digimon _and_ Inazuma Eleven buddy!**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything related to** **Pokémon! One would wonder why I even keep saying it every single chapter nowadays** **…**

* * *

 **-= 3rd Person POV =-**

"And that explains how the magnets in MRI works!" the teacher concluded, closing the slide and shutting down the computer. The students all exhaled a sigh of relief as they realized the difficult class had ended. The bell signalling the official end of the school day rang, resulting in all the students scrambling their books together in their bag and hurrying off to leave the school grounds. One student, however, remained in the room, and the teacher didn't notice that he was still there until she was about to leave the room herself, "Red? Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually there is…" Red admitted, putting his books in his bag and slinging the strap over his shoulder, "You see… Yellow is still in the hospital, so can I get an extra copy of the notes and work of today's class so I can give it to her?"

"That's really thoughtful of you Red," the teacher smiled, as she searched through her handbag for an extra copy. After a few seconds, she had gotten it and given it to Red, "There you go. And give Yellow my regards alright?"

"I will, thank you!" Red exclaimed happily as he accepted the sheets of paper before carefully putting them in his bag. After that, he dashed out of the room and was the first to leave the school's ground.

* * *

 **-= Green's POV =-**

I sighed as I walked through the streets. Scratch that, as I was _forcefully dragged_ through the streets. How did I even get myself stuck in this situation again? We stopped in front of a bakery abruptly.

"Alright Greenie, what do you think Yellow would like?" that pesky girl asked me. I huffed, both at the nickname she had adopted for me and at the fact that I was dragged here against my will. Oh, and why did she bring her brother along with her as well? She sighed, before turning to me, "Well?"

"Why do you ask me?" I replied while looking around for any better stores to go to, "Your brother's here as well, ask him why don't you?"

"I already did~" Blue replied, a tad too cheerful, "But I want to know _your_ opinion Greenie~"

"Don't call me that!" I huffed, annoyed. Before I could say something else, however, somebody already beat me to it.

"Are you two going to stand there arguing all day…" an irritated yet amused voice came from the doorway. When I turned to see who had said that, I saw that Silver was standing there, holding the front door open with a smirk plastered on his face, "Or are you going to enter?"

"My my Silvy~" Blue suddenly flung herself at her brother, and part of me felt sorry for him for becoming her new target so suddenly, "I didn't know you cared so much for Yellow!"

"It's not that…" Silver muttered as he walked in the bakery. I wondered what was up with the red head. That was, at least, until I got my answer in the form of a loud shriek, a dash of brown hair and a thud.

"SILVY~!"

The next thing everybody knew, Silver was laying on the ground with a brunette with pigtails laying on top of him. Hold on… I know that girl! She was one of the girls who came to that party one and a half week ago! Her name… what was her name again?

"I told you not to do that in front of big sis, Lyra!" Silver muttered, trying to get up. Right, Lyra! But what was she doing here? Wait… I smirked as realization hit me. Silver got up, and to say that guy was angry would be the understatement of a lifetime, "And she's right here!"

"Well, can you blame me?" Lyra asked, slightly offended by Silver's tone, though I had to agree with Silver here; she _did_ knock him over after all… "Besides, you can't hide it forever right?"

"Can't hide _what_ forever?" a menacing voice suddenly caught all of our attention, and in the blink of an eye _another_ brunette had attached herself onto Silver, "Tell me Silvy, _what_ can't you hide forever?"

"Um, well, you see…" Silver trailed off, obviously uncomfortable at the situation. I was enjoying the scene in front of me too much, but was still worried that that pesky girl _still_ hadn't realized what was going on yet. I was broken from my train of thoughts by Silver sighing, "Alright… tell her Lyra…"

"If you say so," Lyra grinned, turning to Blue the moment Silver began stalking the bakery aisles and picking up stuff here and there, "Silver and I are actually —"

"Say no more!" Blue interrupted, laughing loudly. She was becoming the center of attention, and me too as a result of it, so I decided to see if there was anything worthwhile on the shelves. By the time I got back, the two brunette girls were still giggling away, "To think my little brother has grown up so much in so little time! I'm just impressed you two managed to hide it from me for so long~ good job!"

"Thank you!" Lyra giggled. I sighed, figuring that this could last quite a bit longer if I didn't intervene now. Before Lyra could say or do anything to continue their conversation, I cleared my throat and hence got their attention.

"If you two girls are done yet…" I began, as Silver returned with four bags filled to the brim with pastries. I stared at him, dumbfounded, not knowing what to say, but he avoided my gaze. I quickly shook it off and turned back to the girls, "Looks like Silver is done shopping, so let's go already."

"No need to be so grumpy Greenie~" she was lucky that I was carrying a bag full with food, and that we were out in public, or else… "We got all day right?"

"Actually we don't," Silver jumped in before I could counter his sister's comment. Turning to his older sister, the red head had a serious expression on his face, "Visiting hours are limited after all, so we actually _should_ hurry to the hospital if we want to have a decent stay this time. The last time Lyra and I visited, we arrived ten minutes before visiting hours ended, so we barely even had time to say hello."

"Alright alright, fine…" Blue sighed, giving in. I had to admit I was impressed at how easily he managed to persuade her. She quickly returned to her normal self as she ran off ahead, "Let's go!"

* * *

 **-= 3rd Person POV =-**

Elsewhere in the city, a different group of four teenagers were walking through the street, visibly in awe as they were looking around them. The group consisted of two boys and two girls, whom all looked like they were about the same age as one another. One of the boys had a red and white cap on while wearing a light blue vest. Apparently, he was the leader of their small group, as he was the one who was walking in front with a sense of confidence in his strides. It was only when he turned around that he realized just how far behind his friends were. Sighing, he cupped his hands in front of his mouth and shouted, "Come on guys, hurry up! We're almost there!"

"Calm down already…" the other boy sighed, as the remaining three caught up. He was wearing a darker blue vest than his male friend was, but his hair was just as black as his. Behind a pair of glasses, his dark blue eyes showed the exasperation the boy felt, "It's not like it would disappear if we didn't run all the way there you know…"

"Lighten up!" one of the girls laughed, playfully pushing his shoulder. She had blonde hair that was partially hidden under a hat as green as her eyes. She wore an orange blouse over her white dress, "You can't really blame him that he's so excited right?"

"Not really," the other girl suddenly joined in, getting the attention of the other three as her eyes began to sparkle. Her brown hair, which was tied into a fluffy ponytail, swayed in the gentle breeze along with her black vest, "I mean, just imagine all the excitement! All the fun! All the events! I have to admit that even I'm excited to get there!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go already!" the first boy exclaimed energetically, before dashing off, ignoring the yells of annoyance from his friends.

* * *

 **-= Red's POV =-**

"So you see? That's how it works."

"Yes! I can't thank you enough for all the effort you put into helping me…"

"Don't worry about it, I love to!"

I was currently in the hospital. To be more specific, I was currently in Yellow's room, and I just finished helping her through the class work that she had missed today. Admittedly, Yellow was a very fast learner, and I could see how she managed to skip a grade. I stood up and stretched, shocked to find my body so stiff. I shrugged it off and blamed sitting down for extended periods of time for causing that. I filled two glasses with water, giving one to Yellow and drank from the other.

"Red? Can I ask you something?" Yellow asked abruptly. Her tone shocked me, but I shrugged it off and nodded. Before she asked the question, she took a deep breath, probably to calm herself, "Why are you being so nice to me? Not that I don't appreciate it or anything, but…"

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to?" I laughed, trying to ease the tension in the air. Although Yellow laughed awkwardly, the tension was still very much there. I sighed before I answered, deciding to give her the honest answer, "All these years, the memory of you when you were little was what gave me strength. 'I might be able to meet her again today' was the thought that got me going in the mornings. What I'm trying to say is… I like— no… I love you Yellow! I really, really love you!"

"Red…" Yellow gasped out, and I could tell she wasn't expecting that. I bit my lower lip, mentally scolding myself for blurting that out of nowhere. Before I could say or do anything else, however, I found myself trapped in a very tight yet warm embrace, "Me too! I love you too Red! Thank you…"

"I'm glad…" I managed, I buried my face in Yellow's soft and beautiful blonde locks. Finally… after all these years… I didn't know how long we stayed like that, but Yellow's voice eventually broke us out of our trance.

"Hey Red? Can you do me a favor?" her gentle voice reverberated through the room. I nodded, partly in response to her question and partly to show her that I was listening, "Once I'm allowed out of the hospital, can you bring me to the playground we used to go to?"

"Wait, you remember that?" I asked, shocked. I thought all of her memories of me were erased the moment she got that hypnotherapy thing years ago. She let go of me and nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah…" she began, slightly confused on how to continue. I was starting to get worried, if she remembered me then she would also remember the avalanche, which would mean… I was broken from my train of thoughts by Yellow as she continued, "I don't really know how, but I've been seeing parts of my past in my dreams…"

"Are you going to be alright…?" I asked, probably sounding a lot more worried than I actually was. Scratch that, what Yellow's uncle said about Yellow's condition after the avalanche rang through my head again, and it really worried me that the same thing could happen again now… "I mean —"

"I know what you mean Red, and don't worry about a thing! I got through it once before right?" Yellow smiled, and I instantly felt guilty. I was the one who was supposed to cheer _her_ up! Before I could do or say anything, Yellow had rested her head on my shoulder and sighed contently, "Besides… I know that you're with me this time around, so I'm sure I'm going to be just fine…"

"Yeah, I'm here for you! Every step of the way!" I smiled as I brushed some stray strands of Yellow's blonde hair from her face, "So as soon as you're discharged from the hospital, I'll bring you there!'

"Aw, isn't this just precious?" a taunting, cheerful voice came from the door opening, and when Yellow and I both jerked our heads to see who was there we saw Blue, closely followed by Green, Silver and Lyra, "So this is where you go to huh Red~? Skipping class to see your girlfriend~?"

"What?!" I shouted, angry at her lie, "I do _not_ skip class!"

"He's actually right Blue, he _doesn't_ … if anything, he's been working extra hard on his schoolwork lately," Green said matter of factly, and I gave him a grateful smile. He was carrying a plastic bag, and the next thing I knew he had thrown it in front of me, the pastries that were inside the bag spilling out slightly. My mouth watered at the smell and sight of the food and I could hear my stomach growl. Green continued with a triumphant smirk on his face, "What he _does_ skip, however, is lunch, and I doubt you can call what you're having for breakfast and dinner real meals either, now can you Red? How do you expect to take care of others if you can't even take care of yourself? I mean, seriously? An apple for breakfast and something that doesn't even _look_ like a sandwich for dinner?"

"Red!" Yellow exclaimed, her tone being a mixture of horror and disbelief. I didn't know what to do, as Green got me there, so I found myself chuckling sheepishly. That was, of course, until Yellow placed a hand on my shoulder, "I really appreciate you taking so much of your time to care for me, but you got to promise me that you will care for yourself just as much alright? I don't want you to get sick."

"Alright Yellow, I will" I smiled, before turning to my best friend, that smirk still plastered on his face, "So I'm assuming all this bread is for me right? Thanks!"

"You should technically thank Blue you know," Green admitted, although I could hear the reluctance in his voice, "She wouldn't forgive me if something happens to her best friend's boyfriend after all…"

"That's right, so eat up Red!" Blue commanded, walking up to the bag, grabbing the first pastry she could get her hands on and practically shoving it in my mouth, "There! We have three happy couples in this room and I won't allow you to break up one by getting yourself sick!"

"Wait, three?" Silver suddenly asked in shock. Turning to his adoptive older sister, his face had disbelief written all over it, "Don't tell me…"

"Yup! You and Lyra have been hiding it from me for a while, Red and Yellow have just confessed…" Blue summed up. Realization then struck me, as I looked at Green who was trying his best to avoid my gaze, "So that leaves Greenie and me right?"

"What?! When…? How…?" I couldn't get myself to formulate full sentences, still too much in shock at the sudden revelations. Blue laughed seeing my dumbfound expression, but replied to my unasked questions nonetheless. Or at least…

"I'd love to tell you everything about it, but not only isn't that the reason why we're here, but Greenie wouldn't want that now would you~?" Blue finished in a teasing voice while facing Green. When I looked at him, I was shocked even more to see that Green was actually staying quiet about being called that way. My attention was shifted when Blue, having a concerned and worried expression on her face, turned to face Yellow, "How are you feeling?"

"Although I have felt better, I actually feel a lot better now," Yellow smiled, and I felt a warmth like never before inside me, "Don't take this the wrong way, but… is it really okay for all of you to be spending so much time and effort to come visit me like this?"

"Of course it is!" Lyra exclaimed all of a sudden, and I jolted at her voice, forgetting that she was in the room, "Yellow, you're our friend, so of course we would come visit you right? Besides, if it was any of us who were in your situation, I'm sure you would do the same of us!"

"Thank you…" Yellow's reply was almost inaudible, but somehow I could tell that everybody heard what she just said.

"That reminds me…" Lyra began again, looking around before facing me, "Shouldn't Crystal and Gold be here as well?"

"They were, but left almost an hour ago," I answered, looking at the clock on Yellow's night stand to make sure I had the time right, "Crystal said something about having to meet somebody, but she already left the room with Gold before I could ask anything of it."

"Wait, that's _today_?!" Lyra yelled, shocking all of us. She took out her phone, probably to check the calendar, and gasped, before grabbing Silver's arm and dragging him out of the room. Before she was out of ear shot, however, she yelled over her shoulder, "I'm sorry guys but I have to go! I promise I'll come visit you again soon Yellow! And next time it will be longer, but I'm already late and Crystal's going to kill me if I waste another second! Bye!"

Before anyone could respond to her sudden exit, both Lyra and Silver had left the room already. I couldn't really make out what he said, but I could've sworn that Silver had said something before being dragged out. I shrugged it off, however.

"Our juniors sure are weird…" Green mumbled, almost saying what I was thinking.

"One of those juniors is going to be your brother in law one of these days!" Blue scolded lightheartedly, before frowning herself, "I sure wonder what they're doing though…"

The four of us fell silent after that, all trying to imagine why they were all in such a big hurry…

* * *

 **-= 3rd Person POV =-**

"Lyra! What's going on?" Silver huffed, as he was being dragged by the brunette through streets even he didn't knew existed.

"Sorry Silvy, but I'm in big time trouble if I arrive another minute late!" Lyra answered while maintaining her pace, forcing Silver to keep up with her, "And since Crystal is bringing Gold, I thought I could bring you along too! I hope you don't mind…"

"Fine…" Silver huffed, albeit the brunette noticed the slight hesitation in his reply. It was then that the red head noticed the two of them had stopped moving, "Where are we going?"

"Actually…" Lyra turned to face him, smiling brightly, "We're already here!"

"What?" Silver looked around, trying to figure out what was so special about this place. It was only then that he noticed the building they were standing in front of. Wide eyed, he turned to Lyra, "Lyra… isn't that…?"

"It sure is! Now let's go!" Lyra chirped happily before opening the door and entering the building. Silver followed soon after, albeit obviously hesitant and reluctant to do so…

* * *

 **That's all for now. Yeah, I'm out of cliffhanger material, I know, so this is going to have to do for now xD Special confirmed! And yup, OldRival has been confirmed as well! Did I plan the latter to be confirmed in this chapter? Actually… no I didn't xD I just figured it was a good moment for me to put them in, so… Not a long end note remain, but I do have to remind you that October is going to be quite a busy month for me considering my mid term/semester exams (unlike in high school, I can't afford to be slacking off after all xD), as well as drafting the first chapter of that crossover… in other words: update speed might be a bit slow for this story. Also: don't forget to vote in that poll in my profile page alright? You get eight votes so please use all eight! Finally, I _do_ realize I'm not putting a lot of emphasis on the actual classes; but I feel like it would get boring if I did, hence I am focusing more on the out of school relationships between the teenagers.**

 **By the way, for my European, African, North and South American readers: heads up! A Total Lunar Eclipse of a so called Supermoon is about to happen! For the first two continents, it will occur in the early morning hours of the 28th (before sunrise obviously) while for the latter two continents, it will occur after sunset on the 27th! The next Total Lunar Eclipse won't occur until January 31st of 2018; so for your sake, I hope the sky is clear tonight!**

 **As always, thank you for reading chapter eleven of Specialventure Academy. It feels like I've been neglecting this story lately, but I promise I _will_ finish this with a proper ending** **… eventually** **… Anyways, please feel free to review, follow and favorite this story, as it truly means a lot to me and motivates me to keep writing! And now… I'm off to wrap up the finale of Crimson Sunlight as I said I would be publishing the finale by the end of this month (so I don't have much time left)!**


	12. The Path to Tomorrow!

**Alright, here we are once again! It's fall break and I didn't make any plans, so here I am, dedicating my one week holiday to you guys to update this story! Partly because I can do that and really enjoy writing, but also because I made a promise to both myself and to others that even though my schedule is packed, I will still try to update every story regularly to prevent them from falling into indefinite hiatus (something that is, unfortunately, quite common here). I know I do this a lot, but still** **… I can't emphasize enough: thank you for all your support all this time! Specialventure Academy has reached twelve chapters in three and a half months, with forty one reviews, fifteen faves and seventeen follows! To think we are where we are today** **… I admit I never expected to get so much support!** **Thank you!**

 **Guest** **: Quite a long review you made huh (which, in turn, results in a long response)? I appreciate you taking your time to write it! Before I got on fanfiction, none of my works were appreciated, so I'm truthfully still a bit paranoid about the quality of my chapters. Also, out of the three stories I am writing now ( Night of the Black Sun, Specialventure Academy and that crossover that's going online next month), this story seems like the worst in terms of quality (even though it gets the most attention xD). Anyways, thank you so much for all the compliments, I really appreciate them! Yeah, loads of people seem to be in love with Frantic** **… I just happen to be one of the few who doesn't have it as their OTP (but it's in fourth favorite place, after Agency, in my case). Let me tell you that university mid terms are in a whole different league in comparison to high school mid terms, so** **… yeah** **… I _had_ to study as every part of my grade counts! A** **t least I know for a fact you didn't read Crimson Sunlight (at least, not before posting your review). I thought it was already obvious, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you my gender** **… I'm one of the few male writers here (or rather, the majority of fanfiction writers here whose stories I've read so far are female).** **Writer's block is a pain, every writer has had it at one point or another! Oh, and this is going to be a question from me to you: I understand if you don't want to make an account (if you do, shoot me a PM!), but could you at least get like an identifiable name? Seeing as I'm assuming you're going to be a regular reader, it's easier for me if I can refer to you by an unique name, that's all** **…**

 **DaPokemonMadster** **: Yeah sure, though you were _still_ late two hours** **…** **And I actually published last chapter _after_ you woke up, so** **… alright, that's enough for one day. As usual, already responded in a PM, but I _have_ to put something down here, so** **… let's just say that those two points are all I could think up of for a decent cliffhanger** **… I guess Specialventure Academy won't have all that many cliffhangers anymore, with all the cliffhanger material going into my other two stories and all** **… yeah, you're a hardcore Franticshipper and I'm an equally hardcore, if not a bigger, Specialshipper (and, to a lesser extent, SoulSilvershipper)** **… wouldn't be surprised if you wrote a multi chapter Franticshipping focused story soon** **… let's see how I did this time alright? And, more importantly, let's find out if you got what it takes to get the first review this time around (seeing as you've been slacking off on your first reviews lately** **…)** **!**

 **pikaree1** **: As with DaPokemonMadster, I already responded to your reviews through a PM, so not much else I can say here** **… two things though:** **I just _had_ to put Fuyuppe/Fuyuka's backstory in there somehow! It was so touching! Plus, yeah, Fubuki's a tied favorite character along with good ol' Hiroto from IE for me, so** **… I just _had_ to include his past in there as well (plus, Fuyuppe/Fuyuka's past alone wouldn't be emotional enough for Yellow's past without a section of Fubuki's in it right?). The other one requires a guest star! Lyra! Come over here and show her what I mean!** **Lyra: Alright!** **Come on out! Great Househusband! Silver! (once you've watched IE GO you won't be able to remove it out of your mind ;D every single time I reread that phrase** **… I imagine** **…** **Silver in Ichinose's pose when Raimon imagined Ichinose to be a married cook in early-mid Aliea Academy arc xDxDxDxD** **) (for those who don't get it: watch Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven GO and I guarantee that you'll understand why it's so hilarious xD!)**

 **Trainer Azurite** **: Kalos? I seriously thought I was describing the Unova Pokédex holders last chapter** **… about that, I actually already confirmed that Kalos (along with Lack-Two/Whi-Two) will _not_ appear in this story a few chapters back. Yeah, Agency's on third spot in my shipping list, having recently overtaken Frantic (it was a tie previously)** **…** **anyway, guess everybody got an identifiable writing trait and that would be mine. Scratch that thought, everybody _does_ have an identifiable writing trait! Sorry, I just couldn't resist xD either way, hope you liked both last chapter (seeing as you didn't give any hints whether you did or didn't) and this one!**

 **Roseflare** **: Thanks for the compliments, but I'm not the only one who has a different writing style now do I? I mean, if I didn't know better, I would say the Roseflare who reviewed Specialventure Academy and Crimson Sunlight is a different Roseflare who reviewed Night of the Black Sun** **… well yeah, I had to put in _something_ to keep the interest level high right? ****… you** **…** **heard** **… about it** **…** **didn't you** **…? Don't worry, I won't kill you!** **I know you're only looking out for me after all; but really, I'll be perfectly fine! So please** **… do me a favor and don't bring in real life problems into your reviews** **… you know I don't like talking about that** **… not to mention that you're making a mountain out of a molehill** **…**

 **Random shout out because I feel like doing one! You support SoulSilvershipping? Then check out my favorite SoulSilvershipping fanfic by the title of "Sincerest Apologies", written by FieryFafar! You don't support SoulSilvershipping but prefer Specialshipping instead? "Wish of A Thousand Paper Cranes" by waterlily12! Both are oneshots, and they're both really amazing, so check them both out! I promise you won't regret it!**

 **Disclaimer** **… disclaimer** **… why do I even bother anymore these days? I don't own it alright? I don't own anything but the plot** **…**

* * *

 **-= 3rd Person POV =-**

"Lyra…" Silver sighed, after being forcefully dragged inside. He looked around, and even the normally stoic red head let out a silent gasp of amazement. The walls were draped with so much cloth that Silver couldn't even distinguish what the color of the walls were. The room itself were illuminated by a warm orange light from the chandelier overhead, making the red head feel a bit woozy. He shook it off, however, "Could you _please_ explain why we are in the _most expensive restaurant in the country_? You know that we wouldn't be able to afford even _one_ portion together, let alone two!"

"Oh right… I haven't told you yet have I?" Lyra laughed sheepishly, and Silver could only facepalm at her response, "An old friend of Crystal and I has transferred to our school with a few others recently! We decided we should meet up and reminisce and just catch up with each other!"

"But why here?" Silver asked, an undertone of worry clearly distinguishable in his voice as he looked around with concern filled eyes, "I understand you want to have a grand reunion and all… but couldn't you have picked someplace that is affordable?"

"Actually… Crystal and I didn't want to go here either," Lyra admitted casually, stunning her red haired boyfriend, "But our friend said that they would take care of all the bills today!"

"Your friend sure must be rich to be able to afford inviting others to eat here…" Silver muttered, still in awe at the decorations. He then chuckled darkly, causing Lyra to ask him what was so funny. With a dark smirk, he replied, "Gold's here too…"

"Shush! Keep it quiet or they will change their mind!" Lyra scolded lightheartedly, pushing Silver's shoulder playfully but laughing all the same. She looked around curiously, "Now where is —"

"Lyra! Silver!" a familiar voice interrupted the brunette's sentence, and the two of them turned in the direction of the voice to see Crystal and Gold sitting at a round table. With their friends were four people whom Silver didn't recognize, but Lyra definitely did as she ran up to them. Crystal, being the person who called out to them previously, continued with a stern voice, "Where have you two been? It's been forever and you're late! Later than usual I mean…"

"Sorry sis, it was my fault," Lyra directly apologized before anyone could respond, "Silvy and I went to see Yellow and we kind of lost track of time there…"

"Wait, ' _Silvy'_?" a shocked yet amused voice came from Crystal's right, getting the attention of everybody at the table. Gold, who was previously stuffing his face with food, had paused for a moment to look at Silver who, in turn, avoided his gaze, "Why do you allow her to call you that? You always hit me when I call you Silvy —"

"Because…" Silver hissed through gritted teeth, rubbing the knuckles of his fist and wiping off the remains of Gold's meal off his hand. Gold, in turn, was glaring at the red head from the floor, "I tolerate Lyra more than I tolerate you…"

"Well it nice to know that you _tolerate_ me…" Lyra muttered almost inaudibly, but a smile still plastered on her face.

"Then I'll teach you to tolerate me more!" Gold yelled, jumping back on his feet and about to punch Silver. Before he could connect his fist, however, something stopped him.

"Gold! Sit down!" Crystal ordered, pulling Gold painfully back to his seat. Putting her hands on her hips, she scowled at the amber eyed boy, "You promised me you'd behave today and what do you do the moment Silver comes in? You start a fight, _that_ _'s_ what you do!"

"I didn't start the fight, Ginger Emo did!" Gold shot back angrily, but was stopped from saying anything else by someone clearing her throat.

"May I remind you that fighting is _not_ the reason why we're here?" the brunette girl whom Silver didn't recognized said, looking at Gold, Silver and Crystal with a slight hint of disgust on her face. Her mood made a one eighty in the blink of an eye, as she was smiling brightly a split second later, "We're here to discuss something important after all!"

"Do we have to be here?" Silver muttered suddenly, loud enough for everybody at the table to hear what he said, "Not wanting to be rude, but this place isn't known for its cheap prices… I doubt anyone would be able to afford a meal here."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken as I'm able to pay for all of us," the brunette interrupted, laughing slightly. Silver was left speechless, and the girl turned to Lyra, "You didn't tell anything about us did you?"

"Not… yet…" Lyra admitted, embarrassed. Turning to Silver, she proceeded to introduce the four people on the other side of the table, "I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine! Her name is White and her parents are the presidents of the multimedia company known as the HP Agency!"

"What?! So you're…" Silver trailed off, dumbstruck at the sudden revelation. White nodded brightly, "That at least explains how you're able to afford treating all of us here… from what I've heard, the HP Agency are a top notch multimedia based company that has no competitors anywhere…"

"Then you sure have heard a lot about them! Just like everybody else that is!" White laughed at her own joke, being the only one to do so, before introducing the other three, "These are my friends! Black, Cheren and Bianca!"

"It's nice to meet you!" Lyra chirped happily before sitting down, making sure to sit in between Gold and Silver. The red head gave in and sat down beside her, "So what is it that you wanted to tell us anyway?"

"Well, you see…" White began, suddenly very nervous. She gulped, took a deep breath and continued as seriously as she could, "It's…"

* * *

 **-= Blue's POV =-**

"So are you going to tell us how you two began dating already?" Red asked, amused yet curious and with an undertone of irritation clearly distinguishable in his voice. He was sitting by Yellow's side in the hospital while facing us.

"Come on Greenie~" I cooed, turning to the taller male sitting beside me who, in turn, shuffled his seat slightly away from me, "Can't I please tell them?"

"F-Fine! Do whatever you want!" Green huffed, turning away from me, getting off his seat and getting a glass of water.

"Alright!" I cheered before facing Red and Yellow. I cleared my throat and put a serious look on my face. I had to use every ounce of willpower not to laugh at Red's reaction, "It was a dark and stormy night —"

"No it wasn't!" Green's angry voice came from the hallway, before his head and the rest of him followed his voice into the room, "It was neither stormy nor was it at night!"

"Oh come on Greenie, can't I have it a bit dramatic?" I whined, but Green didn't drop his glare. I sighed, knowing that I had already lost, "Alright alright, I get it! It was neither dark nor was it stormy…"

"Just get to it!" Green sighed. For someone who didn't want to talk about it he sure was rushing me… I took a deep breath before starting the story.

 _Three days ago, I went to go grocery shopping because Silver apparently emptied the food cabinets at our house to cook the day before. He doesn't look like it, but that boy is a real good cook! Too bad that meant I would either have to go out and buy food myself or starve to death… it was a real tough decision_ …

"Blue!"

"Alright alright! Sheesh… I'm not even allowed to compliment my little brother for his amazing cooking?"

"There's a time and place for everything! We get that Silver's a great cook but can you just get on with the story already?!"

"Fine!"

 _So I went out to the city center to do the groceries, but before I could even step inside the supermarket, somebody bumped into me!_

 _"Green! Look at what you just did!" I yelled angrily from the ground, rubbing where it hurt the most while glaring at the boy in front of me, "You bumped into an innocent lady and she fell down because of you! How ungentlemanly of you!"_

 _"Normally, people who are_ inside _the supermarket are allowed to exit first…" Greenie sighed, dusting himself off. I was about to get up until I noticed his outstretched hand. I don't know how long I sat there, staring at his outstretched hand blankly. Finally, Greenie's voice snapped me out of my daze, "Are you going to sit on the concrete forever or what?"_

 _"Don't think I've forgiven you yet!" I huffed, taking his hand and allowing him to pull me back on my feet. I was about to walk into the supermarket when I felt a rough hand grab me by the shoulder, slammed me into the wall and feeling something cold and metal on my throat, "Green, what are you —"_

 _"Do as I say and you won't get hurt!_ _" I froze when I heard those words, not because of what the man was saying but because that voice didn't belong to Greenie. It was only then that I realized what the metal object on my throat was, "Your money! Give me all your money and you can go!"_

 _"Mugging in broad daylight_ _… not to mention in public like this_ _…_ _not very smart of you_ _…" that voice was familiar! The man restraining me turned to look in the direction of the voice, allowing me to look over his shoulder to see Greenie, hands in his pockets and his spiky hairdo swaying slightly in the wind. I noticed the growing crowd of spectators around us, but when I looked at Greenie again I gasped in shock; his eyes, normally void of any emotion, was filled with anger, "Let her go, now!"_

 _"My my, a kid like you shouldn't be acting all big and tough either!" the man taunted, letting go of his grip on me completely to turn to Greenie. His silver knife, held in his left hand, reflected the bright sunlight. What's more was that he held the knife so that the light got reflected right into my eyes, "This doesn't concern you!"_

 _"It does now," Greenie's reply was so direct and cold I was wondering whether he really_ was _the Greenie I knew. I took another good long look at him, and I couldn't help notice how cool and awesome he looked standing with his hands in his pockets like tha_ _—_

"Blue! For the love of… finish the story already!"

I sighed, but knew Red had a point.

 _"Don't say I didn't warn you, kid!" the man yelled, lunging at Greenie with his knife gripped tightly. There were some frightened gasps from the spectators, but Greenie dodged it without batting an eye! As a matter of fact, his eyes stayed closed while he dodged the man's attacks nonchalantly, visibly angering the attacker. I stood there, watching, until I realized that I couldn't just stand there! After Greenie sidestepped him yet again, I stepped up and twisted his hand behind his back painfully._

 _"That's what you get for hurting me and attacking Green!" I hissed. It was only then that other people dared to move in to restrain the man. A bunch of cowards I might add!_

"Wow! That was amazing!" Yellow exclaimed in awe, but then frowned slightly, "But are you sure that's how it went? I mean… neither of you got hurt throughout the whole ordeal and all… not that I wanted you to get hurt or anything!"

"I actually think that was how it went though," Red said with a smile on his face, turning to Yellow, "Even if Blue exaggerated, Green has trained under a real martial arts master when he was younger! Even so… that doesn't explain how you two became a couple…"

"Nope, it doesn't~!" I chirped happily, before laughing at the memory. I think a good minute or two passed before I calmed down enough to continue telling the story, "After the man was taken away, people started complimenting at how brave Greenie was, and how they envied me for having such a great boyfriend!"

"But you and Green weren't dating back then yet right?" Red asked curiously, obviously not understanding what happened. From the looks of it, Yellow didn't seem to have understood any better herself.

"We weren't yet, but Greenie didn't deny it or anything~" I replied, trying hard to stop laughing. Red cracked as well and even Yellow was smiling now; both of them knew Greenie long enough to know what was going on now, "So I, using Greenie's words, went to annoy the living hell out of him until he finally confessed!"

Red, Yellow and I went on to laugh hysterically at that. Through the tears that formed in my eyes, I could see Greenie failing miserably to get the attention of us and stop us from laughing at him, "Shut up…"

That, of course, just resulted in the three of us to laugh even harder.

* * *

 **-= Black's POV =-**

"No way! I'm out!" the boy whom I remember was called Gold exclaimed the moment White finished explaining the project. The look on his face was a cross between shock and disgust, "You can't get me into that! I'm out of here!"

"Gold!" Crystal called out, but a fraction of a second too late; Gold had already stormed out of the restaurant, fuming. With an apologetic look on her face, the navy haired girl sat back down, "I'm really sorry about Gold… I may be dating him but his ideas can be rather reckless, not to mention he rarely thinks things through."

"No… I hate to admit it, but Gold's right…" the red head who walked in with Lyra suddenly said, gaining shocked gasps from both Lyra and Crystal. He turned to White with a serious expression on his face, "Don't get me wrong, I usually disagree with Gold as well, ask Crystal if you don't believe me… I just don't think you'll have much luck doing it here… either change your plan up or do it somewhere else, as it just won't work out if you're doing it here…"

"Silvy…" Lyra began, but was interrupted before she could say anything else.

"I'm sorry Lyra, but that's the way I see it," Silver sighed, before turning to White, "I know you've put a lot of effort into this, but I don't think it will work… not here at least…"

"I understand…" White mumbled as she stood up. Her voice shocked me, as it wasn't until she stood up that I realized her voice quivered, "Please excuse me for a while…"

Before anyone could make a move, White had left the table and walked out of our view. We all stared at her disappearing figure before I felt something yank the collar of my jacket and I was forcefully dragged away from the table.

"What did you do that for?" I yelled the moment Cheren let go of my jacket. Really, why Cheren? He's the last person I'd expect to pull a stunt like this! I couldn't say much of it, however, as he clasped his hand over my mouth.

"Idiot! That was your big chance!" Cheren hissed, loud enough for me to hear every word but not loud enough for the others to hear us talking. I gulped. Cheren was the only one who knew, "That was the perfect opportunity for you to confess to White and you blew it!"

"It's not that easy! Besides, would you call such a hard moment for her the _perfect_ opportunity for me to confess to her?" I hissed back, forcefully pulling his hand away from my mouth to make my words audible, "If it's so easy to confess to a girl then why don't you show me by confessing to Bianca?"

"So you're saying… if I confess to Bianca you will confess to White?" Cheren asked carefully, slightly taken aback. I smirked, thinking that he would never be able to confess to her to begin with. I nodded, causing him to sigh, "Fine. Let's go back then."

"Wait what?" that was not the reaction I was expecting from my childhood friend, as he returned back to the table like he didn't have a care in the world. I sighed, before running to catch up with him. By the time I got close enough to be able to see our table again I heard a high pitched, very familiar yelp. I had to hold back a grin as I saw Cheren stagger under the momentum of Bianca's tackle. I saw Silver and Crystal, both stunned speechless, standing beside Lyra who was cheering and applauding loudly. I placed a hand on Cheren's shoulder, and the grin I was trying to hold back for so long finally appeared, "Way to go!"

"I did my part now you do yours," Cheren replied with a smirk, causing the others to look at us with a confused look on their faces. He nodded in the direction White ran off to before turning to me with a look I knew all too well: she was coming back. I gulped, suddenly extremely nervous and aware of what I had to do. Cheren sat down triumphantly, the others following his example soon after.

"I'm sorry about that," White muttered as she took back her seat. I had to do it. I made a promise with Cheren and there was no turning back now. I had to do it. I didn't realize I was spacing out until White nudged my shoulder, "Hey Black, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I…" I began, trailing off. I gulped, hard, wondering how Cheren was able to do this earlier. This was much harder than what I thought it would be! A few painful seconds followed, before I remembered that White was still standing in front of me, a worried look on her face. I took a deep breath, knowing full well that it was now or never, "White… I… I still think you should do it! I support you all the way!"

If she wasn't standing there in front of me I would've hit myself, so I settled with cursing myself mentally. I meant what I said, of course, but…

"Thanks Black! I know you will! You're a great friend!" White smiled, and although I was happy she put her trust in me, something inside me wasn't content for some reason… White sighed before turning to look me straight in the eyes, "But something tells me that that wasn't what you wanted to tell me, right? So what _is_?"

"Um… well…" why did I have to hesitate at this moment. No! I couldn't afford to hesitate or back away now! "I like you White!"

"Well… I like you too Black," White replied, slightly uncertain. I knew from her tone that she didn't understood what I meant, "We're friends right? So of course I like you too."

"Yeah, that's true, but…" okay Black, no beating around the bush anymore! I took a deep breath and forced the words out, "I like you more than just as a friend! I love you!"

"That's obvious!" … wait… what?! Of all the responses I was expecting to come, that sure wasn't one of them… "I'm just wondering why it took you so long to accept your feelings of me!"

"Slow down there for a second," I breathed out, still trying to process what was happening here, "Are you implying what I _think_ you're implying?"

"If what you think that I was implying was that I love you too, then yes!" White smiled, resting her head on my shoulder. I was frozen for a moment, but then saw Cheren giving me a thumbs up from the corner of my eye. That was when I realized that he must have known this and that that was probably the reason why he was pushing me to confess to White all this time. I made a mental note to thank him later, but was brought back to reality by White, "You haven't answered me yet Black! Why did it take you so long to accept your feelings and confess to me?"

"I guess I was just uncertain whether you shared them or not," I answered, before realizing just how stupid that must have sounded, "I'm glad that you do!"

"Same here!" White smiled, before gasping in shock, "I have to pay the bill! If you and the others wait outside, I'll catch up with you soon!"

"Alright!" I called out after her disappearing figure. At almost the same moment when White was out of earshot, Cheren appeared beside me, "You knew, didn't you?"

"Yes I did," Cheren shrugged nonchalantly. He sighed before continuing, "Which was why it was getting annoying seeing you struggle and refusing to confess to her already…"

"I guess I should thank you…" I grinned, receiving a smile in return. I stayed back a bit, watching my friends leave the restaurant before me, giving me the time to realize how lucky I was to have such great friends.

* * *

 **Yeah** **…** **I'll probably be focusing my attention on the crossover for now, meaning that this is likely going to be the last chapter of Specialventure Academy to be uploaded until the crossover comes online (but who knows? I might be able to squeeze in another chapter before then** **… but don't count on it** **)** **… speaking of,** **the poll regarding said crossover is still up, and if you haven't already, can I ask for a minute or two to vote? You get eight votes! If you already have, then thank you (I don't know who has voted after all, just the number of votes per option and the total number of people who participated in the poll)! The crossover itself will go online on the nineteenth of November, and I can already say that I'm looking forward to it just as much as I was looking forward to Night of the Black Sun's introduction! In other words, I'm pretty stoked for it! Yes, most characters that have ranked high in the poll have gotten a place and a role already, but there are still some spots open, and if you really want to see your favorites in the story then you better hurry! So yeah** **… nothing related to _this_ story I guess** **… other than that I likely won't update in a while** **… hey, I'm a full time university student** **… not much I can do about it right?** **I have a feeling end November/early December is going to be really busy for me (my final exams for this semester are in early-mid December after all), so I feel like the next chapter won't come out until late December** **… apologies in advance!** **Plus I promised a certain someone that I would update Night of the Black Sun before I would officially start that crossover… so yeah… my schedule's tighter than I originally thought it would be (which actually says a lot…) Dx so** **… rough estimates of the next updates for all my stories (except for the crossover, these may still change depending on the situation though, but this is what I aim for):**

 **Early November: Night of the Black Sun chapter 6**

 **19th of November: the** **Pokémon Special and Inazuma Eleven crossover begins**

 **Mid-late December: Specialventure Academy chapter 13**

 **I realize I strayed off the canon plot where the name of the agency in the Black/White chapter is the BW Agency and that White is the president, but come on! She's like fourteen and is the manager of such a big company? I know the characters in the** **Pokémon Special universe have done some crazy and overly impressive stuff at a young age but still** **…** **The "H" and "P" of "HP Agency" refer to "hitam" and "putih", which mean "black" and "white" respectively in Indonesian (your first Indonesian class folks xD!)… I mentioned in a previous chapter I like to use translated terms right? Also, I'm _really_ sorry for how Cheren turned out Dx I can't portray that guy at all! So why did I put him in this story in the first place? I promised a friend of mine this story would contain DualRival, no matter how minor, so I don't really have much of a choice…**

 **Alright, that's all for the ending! And yeah** **… I guess I _should_ trim off the review responses a little huh? A-NY-WAYS,** **please follow and favorite this story if you haven't already done so! And if you have an extra few minutes, feel free to leave a review! All of that really motivates me to keep writing this! Until next time!**


	13. Crimson Past! The Truth about Ruby!

**Announcement time (please read)! This will be the last time that reviews are responded to in the actual chapter! For future chapters, I will respond to them either privately or on my blog (the url is on my profile page)! Also, speaking of my blog… seeing as the gap between updates is increasing, please check my blog regularly for status updates on my stories!**

 **Apologies for the delay (look in previous chapter's AN to see why), but today's chapter is, as some sort of an apology for said delay, a chapter most people have been waiting for for quite some time, so I hope it lives up to expectations; in addition to being a bit longer than usual! With Special, OldRival, MangaQuest, SoulSilver/BlackSoul, Commoner, Agency and DualRival already confirmed in this story, there's only one pairing left right? Sure that might be considered a spoiler, but it should've been something quite obvious…**

 **If you're wondering what BlackSoulShipping is, it is what the shipping name used in this story _should_ be! You see, the last few days of my fall break in October was used to look up the actual terms of the shipping names (the site used was "** **shipping . bulbagarden . net [forward slash] listaz . html"), getting information for many of the pairings most people would never even have heard of (i.e., my favorite name-wise:** **PorcupineHair (Green x Lack-Two)).** **Moving on,** **SoulSilver is game!Silver x game!Lyra, so technically speaking I can't say that this story contains SoulSilver at all, seeing as I'm using Silver's manga counterpart! BlackSoul, as you should be able to guess by now, is the name for the pairing of** **PokémonSpecial** **!Silver x game!Lyra.**

 **In addition, I had a talk with a friend of mine the other day who wondered why I didn't revise the earlier chapters to get them to the quality and structure of later chapters. Although I agree with him that that would make this story a whole lot better (and the first chapter is crucial to catching the readers' attention), I want the story to stay as it is as it showed how Specialventure Academy has grown since I started writing it.**

 **Review responses! Last time that I will be doing them in the chapter I'm afraid…**

 **pikaree1** **and** **DaPokemonMadster** **: I already responded to your review in a PM back in October, so check back for my response back then! I** ** _do_** **want to thank the both of you up front for being such great supporters of this story and for being great friends!**

 **Guest** **: Thank you again for the compliments! I see… even so, that's some really good improvements you've made! My crossover has been out for almost two months now, and I'm glad to say that today's the day! I'm also glad I got to paint a good picture of Black and White for you, as although they're not that high up my favorites list, I** ** _do_** **really like Agency actually. Likewise!**

 **Trainer Azurite** **: What can I say? A little humor never hurts right? That's actually a pretty interesting idea, but even if I'm using it it won't be any time soon I'm afraid** **…**

 **Roseflare** **: Yeah** **… because I was planning something big with Frantic which you (and everybody else) will find out about soon enough! Let's find out shall we?**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own** **Pokémon or anything related to it! And I want to apologize for mistaking SoulSilver for BlackSoul!**

* * *

 **-= 3rd Person POV =-**

"Tell me again why we're here…"

"I already told you a million times!"

"Isn't it possible for me to forget the reason? I doubt you told me that _that_ many times anyway!"

"For the love of… I already said it a million times at the very least!"

As the two teens continued their quarreling, the freezing wind picked up, forcing the bickering teens, as well as the two teens who were walking behind them, to wrap themselves tightly in the scarves that they were wearing. One of the two teens in the back, a brunette who was wearing so much clothing that her face was hardly recognizable, turned to the taller red haired male who was walking beside her.

"Those two sure do argue a lot… that reminds me… how _do_ you stay so calm with them making so much noise? Hm? Silvy?" Lyra mused as she watched the bickering duo in front of her, her voice muffled quite a bit thanks to the three scarves that she was wearing. When she noticed that Silver wasn't responding, the brunette frowned and started poking him, increasing the force she put in with every poke in the side as time went on and she didn't receive a response, "Silvy! Silvy! SILVY!"

"Sorry Lyra, can't hear you," Silver finally replied nonchalantly, causing the brunette to pout in annoyance as she wondered how he couldn't hear her at that distance. What surprised Lyra the most, however, was that Silver proceeded to move both his hands to his ears and take out two ear plugs from them. Flinching slightly at the huge burst of volume, the red head turned to face the girl beside him, "You were saying?"

"Oh never mind… you already answered my question…" Lyra muttered, taking a sideways glance at the ear plugs Silver put in his pockets and scolding herself for not thinking to use some of her own. A short silence followed until she broke it again, "We should be near it by now right?"

"Yeah, we should be…" Silver replied while looking around. His eyes widened and a smile formed on his lips as his gaze fell on something. Grabbing Lyra's shoulder with one hand, and making sure to use enough force for her to feel his grip through all the layers of clothing that she was wearing, he used the other hand to point at the street sign his gaze was fixed on, "We're close… it should be down there."

"Great, I'll call out to those two as they're still bickering like an old married couple…" Lyra giggled, skipping ahead to catch up with their friends. Surprised to see the distance that the two had traveled in the little time that she and Silver had stopped, Lyra finally managed to catch up to her sister and her boyfriend, "Are you two finished arguing or do you want another minute to bicker it out like an old married couple?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny Lyra," Gold mocked as he turned to the shorter brunette. It was only then that he and Crystal noticed Silver standing quite a ways back, "What's up with Silver?"

"He found the road that we have to follow you —" Lyra began angrily, but was interrupted before she could formulate a full sentence.

"Although I would probably agree with you as long as you're insulting him," Crystal said venomously, ignoring the angered response of the amber eyed boy that followed once he fully processed what she had just said. Shrugging, she turned to the brunette, "But you should really watch what you're saying nowadays…"

"Yeah, guess you're right…" Lyra mumbled as the three of them began walking back towards the red head, who was starting to grow impatient from having to wait for so long for them, "How do you two manage to stay together if you can't stop arguing anyway?"

"That's for me and Gold to know and for you to wonder oh little one," Crystal laughed as she ruffled Lyra's hair, earning a pout from the slightly shorter brunette. By then, the trio had already caught up to the still waiting Silver, and began walking down the road the red head had pointed out to them, "Hey Silver, mind if I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead…" Silver's response was almost inaudible thanks to the strong winds and the fact that he was continuously looking around, trying to figure out the way.

"Aren't you cold like that?" Crystal asked in concern, eyeing the clothing that Silver was wearing with concern in her eyes. Lyra and Gold, who were in the middle of a conversation regarding his and Crystal's antics, stopped to eye Silver's clothing as well, "That jacket isn't very thick and that scarf looks like it can only keep you warm so much…"

"If he wants to freeze to death then just let him be," Gold shrugged nonchalantly. Once he saw the look in the eyes of both Crystal and Lyra, he quickly added, "I mean, if he's comfortable just wearing that then who are we to make him wear something else?"

"I guess you're right for a change…" Crystal muttered, loud enough for both Lyra and Silver to hear her but not loud enough for Gold to do the same, "I'm just worried that my sister's boyfriend is not taking good care of himself."

"Don't worry, big sis and I grew up in a place far colder than this," Silver replied, his attention still primarily on the surroundings, trying to find the way, "I'm used to the cold by now."

"Alright if you say so…" Crystal sighed, initiating a period of silence between the four teenagers. A silence that was soon to be broken.

"Would _anyone_ please tell me what exactly we're doing out here during a blizzard like this?" Gold asked irritated.

"One, in no way can this be defined as a blizzard, not with the temperature and snow fall as it is now," Crystal began, annoyance dripping from her voice as she was listing down her answer, "Two, I already told you the reason why we're out here a million times!"

"And three, we're here…" Silver finished, stopping in front of a two story house, a path from the street to the front door of the house having been cleared out of the snow. Seemingly without any sign of hesitation, the red head calmly walked down the path, Lyra and Crystal quickly falling into step with him. Gold, on the other hand, frowned as he looked at the unfamiliar house in front of him. Raising a hand to ring the doorbell, Silver, noticing that something was off, instead turned his head to see Gold still rooted to the ground a few meters back, "What are you doing?"

"Why… are we here…?" Gold asked to nobody in particular, his eyes wide as he stared at the building in front. The three at the door turned to look at him and were shocked to see the horrified look on his face.

"Hey Gold?" Crystal asked carefully, getting worried about said boy. While Lyra visibly showed concern as well, the red haired male simply scowled as he waited for the amber eyed boy to catch up to them. Raising a hesitant hand and placing it on his shoulder, Crystal began shaking Gold to try and snap him out of whatever state he was currently in, "What's wrong? Snap out of it!"

"I'm going back home!" Gold snapped, not looking at anyone as he turned on his heel. Not even waiting for a response, the amber eyed boy wrapped the scarf around his face and neck tighter as he began walking back at a brisk pace. He made sure to still be within hearing distance for his three friends to hear him shout, "I can't believe you dragged me all the way out here!"

"Go on ahead without me and tell them that I'm going after Gold!" Crystal yelled over her shoulder as she broke into a run to catch up with said boy. Both Silver and Lyra nodded in response, albeit the latter still showed obvious signs of concern. It didn't take long for Crystal's figure to disappear in the raging winds and drifting snow. An awkward silence followed between the two until Lyra cleared her throat.

"So!" Lyra began, clasping both her hands together but Silver couldn't tell if that was to grab his attention or because she was feeling cold. The brunette looked straight into the red head's eyes before smiling, "Can we go in? I'm freezing!"

"What else is new?" Silver smirked, receiving a pout from the shorter girl as he turned to open the door. Before he could open the door and enter the house together with the brunette, however, the door burst open and another brunette dashed out of the house as she was running at breathtaking speeds. In a desperate effort to avoid getting run over, Silver was forced to take a step back and, as a result, accidentally stepped on Lyra's feet. After hearing her yelp of pain, the red haired turned and looked both guilty and sorry, "Are you alright?"

"Yes…" Lyra muttered, still rubbing her feet through her boots, before turning in the direction the brunette ran off to, "Say Silvy… wasn't that Sapphire?"

"Could be," Silver muttered before he gently guided her inside, "But we're better off worrying about that inside as you're shivering in the cold. Let's go."

"Right!" Lyra smiled as she gladly entered the warm house. Once inside, the two took off their warm clothing, hung them on the hooks provided and walked into the living room where a group of teenagers were sitting in a circle. None of the people already present realized the entrance of the two newcomers, but as one they all looked up the moment Lyra made their presence known, "Sorry we're a bit late but Silver and I are here! Oh! And Crystal and Gold ran off somewhere so they'll probably not make it I'm afraid…"

"We saw Sapphire dash out as well," Silver added as he glanced over his shoulder to where the door was. Surprising both him and the brunette beside him was the sight of all the teenagers in the room not seeming too surprised at the revelation. Lyra was still speechless but Silver managed to quickly regain his composure, "What's going on?"

There were some nervous shuffling coming from those sitting until Wally turned to the two still standing with a guilty look on his face, "Well, you see…"

* * *

 **-= Sapphire's POV =-**

 _What was that prissy boy doing?_ I thought as I dodged the newspaper that flew in the wind and quickened my pace. I was almost in a full sprint and was clutching onto my scarf tightly to prevent it from flying off. It wasn't long until I reached prissy boy's house after just passing my own… why his was right next to mine was something that I would worry about later. Without a second thought I began slamming on the door like no tomorrow, "Let me in!"

It wasn't long after I began pounding away that the door was opened and a woman seemingly in her early-mid thirties opened the door, her brown hair that was cut neatly in a pixie haircut appeared to be radiating its own light and she looked like she was busy cooking based on the smudges of dough on her face. She looked at me for a second before recognizing me and urging me to come in.

"No time for that Mrs. Atomeichi!" I practically yelled as I shoved her arms off of my back. I then glared at her as I was trying to convey how urgent it was, "Where's Ruby?"

"He's visiting an old friend of his…" Ruby's mom mused after some time. She tapped her chin as she smiled contently, not realizing my growing impatience and irritation. After some time, she turned to me and added, "I think Ruby's friend was called Mars or something…"

"It's Marge, and yes, I know!" I managed to say through the grinding of my teeth, not understanding why she was so relaxed considering the importance of the situation at hand. Why couldn't she see that I needed to know where sissy boy was _right now_?! I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down before turning back to Ruby's mom, who looked very confused which, unfortunately, didn't help at keeping me calm at all, "Where exactly is he at right now?"

"Where he is at…" Ruby's mom repeated slowly, face scrunching up as she appeared to be deep in thoughts. I looked up hopefully but became exponentially more impatient and irritated as time went on… finally, after what seemed like hours, Ruby's mom turned to me, "If I'm not mistaken… he should be at Marge's house right about now…"

I felt like pulling every last strand of hair out of my head right then and there as even the short and annoying Croissant Head would be able to tell her that. Instead, I settled with clenching my hands into fists to the point that the knuckles grew white, "And where, please tell, is Marge's place?"

"You walk down the street like you would if you're going to school, take the first right and it will be house number eighty eight," Ruby's mom replied without missing a beat. I was caught off guard a bit at how fast and confident she was at that particular time but I shook it off almost directly, "It's on the right hand side of the road so you don't even need to cross any streets."

"Thank you Mrs. Atomeichi!" I forced myself to smile before running out the house and in the direction of Marge's house. Eighty two… eighty four… eighty six… wait… is _this_ Marge's house?

The house in front of me, of what I could see through the raging snow and wind, was so small and shabby that I highly doubted that anyone could live in it for very long. Still, there were moving silhouettes from behind the curtains and the light was on, so somebody _had_ to be inside… I hesitated a bit, weighing my options before stepping in front of the door and started pounding on the door, loud enough for the people inside to hear me but not hard enough for the door to collapse.

* * *

 **-= Silver's POV =-**

"So Ruby won't be coming here either?" Lyra asked for the hundredth time after Wally had finished explaining the situation to us. I scanned the living room again, and apart from Gold, Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire, everybody was already here.

"I'm afraid not…" Wally answered for the hundredth time. I was more surprised at the fact that he was still willing to answer the same question over and over again but I quickly pushed that thought to the back of my mind when he continued, "He should be staying at Marge's place right about now…"

"Who is this Marge girl and why is she so important to him?" Lyra didn't miss a beat as she shot two more questions at the green haired boy. I sighed and saw some of the others follow my lead. Even so… I had to admit that Lyra was persistent though I had yet to decide whether that was a good thing or not… I heard Lyra gasp and turned in time to see her lean forward, "She's Ruby's girlfriend isn't she?! And here I thought he had a thing for Sapphire…"

"Well…" Wally trailed off, visibly uneasy at the topic at hand as I was beginning to get tired of Lyra's stream of questions directed at him. Before he could continue, however, somebody had interrupted.

"You're not the only one here who thinks that Lyra," my sister cut in as she turned to look at us from her place on the couch, "Practically all of us here thought the same thing…"

"I see…" Lyra muttered, though I was sure I was the only one who could hear her. I sighed as I slowly started my way to the couch as well. Lyra, on the other hand, just stood there as if rooted to the ground. I was about to call her over until she turned to Wally, "So who _is_ this Marge girl if she isn't his girlfriend?"

"Yes Wally, I want to know too!" White's blonde friend whom I faintly recall was called Bianca whined. Wally, however, looked uneasy for a little while until he turned to all of us.

"If I tell you a bit about him and Marge, do you all promise to not say a word about it to him?" Wally asked, looking more serious than ever. Numerous people nodded, some more enthusiastically than others. Taking a deep breath, Wally began and, I found out to my surprise after quickly scanning through the room, everybody's attention was on him.

* * *

 **-= Ruby's POV =-**

Somebody was pounding on the door at _this_ hour during _this_ weather? What must they be thinking? I reluctantly walked to the door to open it, but before I could do anything more than twist the knob the door almost flew out of its hinges.

"SISSY BOY!" wait… I knew that voice… that voice and that nickname… which would only mean… I slowly turned to look at the figure who had burst inside the house uninvited and, just as I had feared, there she stood, brown hair framing her face and as full of energy as always… she looked around the room until her gaze stopped at me, and at that point I knew it was already too late for me to get away. In a fraction of a second, the barbarian grabbed me by the collar and picked me up, preventing me from getting away, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALL THE WAY OUT HERE WHEN WE WERE SUPPOSED TO ALL MEET UP HUH?!"

"I should be asking you that!" I yelled back at her from my restrained position, quite unlike my usual self and I flinched when I realized my slip up. I didn't give myself a lot of time to think about it, however, as I knew I had to keep the ball rolling now that I had made that push, "You're here too and not there, so you're just as much at fault! I already told Wally that I wouldn't be able to come and he told me that he would make sure to explain it to the others!

"So?" Sapphire yelled angrily as he continued to shake me violently, causing me to begin seeing stars, "You weren't there when you _should_ have been!"

"I told you that I had a good reason to not be present!" I hissed through gritted teeth, using all my willpower not to hit her, "You, on the other hand, don't have a good reason to not be there! So… why _are_ you here?"

"Does that really matter at this point?" Sapphire shouted back angrily, but I could hear something that sounded a lot like hesitation or perhaps even regret in her voice as well. The barbarian, being the barbarian I grew up to know, didn't leave me much time to think about it, however, "I came here to find you and here I am! I'm bringing you with me right now and that is—"

"So Ruby…" that person's voice came from the other side of the room as I heard the distinct sound that was always present whenever she moved around. Her sudden appearance was enough to shut the barbarian up, for which I mentally noted to thank her for later, "Is it safe to assume that this is the girl?"

"What do you mean with—?" Sapphire yelled, dropping me on the ground unceremoniously as she spun around and froze again, shutting up again.

* * *

 **-= Wally's POV =-**

"Marge is like the older sister that Ruby never had," I finished, earning a mix of responses from everybody in the room. I couldn't really blame them as it was a shock for me too when I first found out. Even so, I had hoped to get a bit better response from them as I recalled that seniors Silver and Blue were, in fact, adoptive siblings. I shook my head to return back to the room as I continued, "Those two were so inseparable that whoever didn't know better would think that they were either a couple or really _were_ related in some way…"

"That's so nice to be able to be so close to someone!" Yellow smiled, and I could see some people visibly agreeing with her. I would have too but I knew what was coming next.

"That isn't all there is to it right?" Cheren suddenly asked, grabbing everybody's attention as everybody first turned to look at him before turning to me again. I was impressed at how observant he was as he looked rather distant earlier, "That can't be all there is to it now can it?"

"No… it isn't…" I finally admitted, closing my eyes and mentally apologizing to Ruby for saying so much. I opened my eyes again and, more towards Cheren than anybody else, I continued, "Ruby was made to learn martial arts against his will, and in an effort to make it easier for him, Marge joined the same dojo. It didn't take long for everybody to see their great talent and put their hopes up high for their developments… until…"

"Until…?" Blue tried to spur me on, her face showing signs of both curiosity and impatience and, unfortunately for me, everybody was radiating the same energy as she was. I took a deep breath before I continued.

"Until they participated in a tournament with a neighboring dojo," I said grimly, biting my bottom lip as I could feel the entire atmosphere in the room change, "The day when both their lives changed forever."

* * *

 **-= Marge's POV =-**

"So let me see if I completely understood your story," that Sapphire girl began as she took a gulp from her cup of tea, having calmed down considerably. Wiping the droplets of tea from her mouth with the back of her hand, and ignoring Ruby's horrified shouts, the brunette turned to me, "You and sissy boy have been close since a long time ago, you and sissy boy were training martial arts together and on the day of that big tournament you got injured and were forced to use… that…?"

"That's pretty much the gist of it," I sighed sadly, looking at the wheelchair that I was sitting in as I saw Ruby glance at my legs uneasily. I shook it off as I turned to the girl and smiled, "But I'm still alive and I'm thankful for that!"

"You're so strong!" Sapphire exclaimed and I found myself laughing awkwardly at her compliment, "It has been so difficult for you yet you kept going!"

"That's Marge for you…" Ruby said in a calm and serious voice, and although I saw Sapphire turn to him curiously, I knew that I had to stop him.

"Say Ruby…" I interrupted him before he could say anything more, "Can you get some more tea for me?"

Ruby eyed me suspiciously but finally relented and stood up before walking to the kitchen. There was a short silence that followed in between the two of us before Sapphire finally caved in and was the first to break it, "So…"

"You like Ruby don't you?" I asked without looking up from the ripples in the surface of my tea. From the sound of things and the loud thud that followed, I assumed that she did a double take and fell down on the floor. Looking up, I suppressed the urge to laugh at her figure spread on the wooden tiles, "It's alright… it's not like I have feelings for him and I doubt that he has any for me…"

"What makes you so sure that I like him?" Sapphire huffed angrily as she took her seat again. I took a gulp of my rapidly cooling tea in an effort to hide the smile that was forming on my lips after seeing her face, "I don't like sissy boy at all! Why would you even think that anyway?"

"Because neither of us told the full story to you yet… from the look in his eyes just now I'm sure that Ruby wanted to tell you, but something held him back from doing so…" I said, my eyes going a bit hazy as I remembered that day. It took a while for me to fully register that Sapphire was patiently waiting for me to continue, "You asked me why I was so certain you love him right? It's because you fought to protect his life in the past…"

* * *

 **{Flashback - Marge's POV}**

 _Ruby and I went to the place where the tournament was held, expecting just to be competing in the tournament and nothing out of the ordinary to be happening on that day. It was already late in the afternoon and nearing the end of the tournament when it happened. A loud shriek from outside the tournament building grabbed everybody's attention… a shriek that was followed by the sounds of many running footsteps and, finally, the entrance of about twenty burly men carrying bats and golf clubs._

 _"Too bad for all of you, but we're taking control of this place!" a burly man in the front said, his jacket and jeans were ripped and he was carrying a large and heavy looking metal bat on his shoulder. I looked at it with worry and glanced at the men behind him. Normally, I would be confident that I could take them down one on one, but now…_

 _"Ruby!" I whisper shouted to the boy standing behind beside, hands clenched into fists and was about to charge straight at them, "Don't! I'll distract them and you get out of here!"_

 _"No!" Ruby exclaimed, both angry and determined, "They interrupted our tournament! I won't forgive them!"_

 _"Neither will I!" a female voice suddenly pierced through the air as a brown haired girl landed in between me and the men in front. Before I could do or say anything else, both the newcomer and Ruby charged straight at the group of adults in front of them._

 _"Don't do it!" I yelled, but I knew that I was too late. The burly men in front, whom I assumed to be their leader, dropped his bat and took out a pair of brass knuckles, put them on in the blink of an eye and quickly lashed out at Ruby. The girl, seeing this, jumped in front of Ruby, taking a painful blow in the stomach as a result and was sent flying. Ruby tried to dodge the other blow by ducking, but the men's weapon made contact with his right forehead, right below his hairline, and even from the distance I could see the red droplets flying everywhere. My vision blurred as all I could see was Ruby falling down backwards, "You'll pay for that!"_

 _In an instant, I was right in front of Ruby's attacker and made a powerful lunge and hit the man in his stomach, causing him to stumble and wince in pain. It was then that the other men charged forward, and although the girl had jumped back on her feet and was helping me fight off these men, I knew from the get go that we couldn't defeat them. I heard a loud thud and saw the young girl fall right beside Ruby's unconscious body._

 _They were closing in on me and I was running out of options. From the corner of my eye I could see two of the men break away from the group, walked over to the unconscious Ruby and the girl and raised their bats up high, as if they were about to smash them on their helpless bodies._

 _"NO!" I yelled, dodging those whom were standing in between me and Ruby and the girl and dived in, covering and protecting them with my body. The sound of the bat making contact with my legs came a fraction of a second before I actually felt the pain coursing through my body as a result of the blow. I remember that I yelped in pain but I still kept my body where it was in order to protect the two under me._ _Everything that followed is a complete blur to me, but I remember waking up in the hospital the next day…_

* * *

 **-= Lyra's POV =-**

"That… was… so… SAD!" I bawled into Silvy's shoulder, not worried at the looks that people would be giving me seeing me like this. It wasn't all that bad as everybody was moved… well… _almost_ everybody that is…

"Promise me not to tell Ruby anything or he would kill me!" Wally pleaded, and although it took a while for most of us to calm down, we all agreed to pretend like we didn't know anything the next time we saw Ruby. An awkward silence followed, and before I could break it by asking a question, somebody had well beaten me to it.

"Well!" White suddenly clapped her hands in an effort to grab everybody's attention. It worked as everybody turned in her direction and she flinched slightly at the sudden change in the atmosphere but still looked as determined as ever, "I don't think that just because not everybody's here we shouldn't start with what we originally planned to do!"

"And what may that be?" the girl I faintly recall to be called Platinum asked in an almost monotone voice. It wasn't cold or anything but it _did_ feel like it was void of any emotion.

"As Lyra, Silver, Black, Cheren and Bianca already know…" White began, smiling slightly at herself. I frowned as I was processing White's words slowly. I felt my eyes widen as I suddenly knew exactly what she was referring to, and the look on Silvy's face told me that he knew what it was as well. I was about to say something but by the time I had opened my mouth I knew that I was too late, "I'm planning something and I need all of your cooperation for it to work!"

* * *

 **-= 3rd Person POV =-**

"That's how your legs are broken? And they're still not recovered even until now?!"

"Yeah…"

"And that girl that fought… that was… me?"

"Yes it was…"

At Marge's house, Sapphire was trembling as she stared at Marge in disbelief. The brunette was still trying to accept that something that big happened in her past that she couldn't remember.

"Before the tournament, the two of you confessed to each other that you were in love with one another," Marge continued, talking a bit slower than before as she took her time to choose her words carefully, "And you both fought to protect each other… seeing you get hurt got him mad… seeing him get hurt got you mad…"

"But why Marge?" Sapphire asked, not just her body trembling but her voice as well. Images very much like the scenes that Marge had described flashed through Sapphire's mind, and the poor brunette knew after hearing Marge's story that they were true. Marge bit her bottom lip as she prepared an answer for the question that she knew was coming, "Why can't I remember? Why didn't anyone help us fight them? Why did they attack us at all? Why Marge?"

"The only thing that makes sense…" Marge began as she was still scowling deep in thoughts before turning to face Sapphire with a serious look in her eyes, "Is that the blow to your head was so hard that it actually affected your memory of the event… as for why we were the only ones… the others had ran away at the sight of them…"

"It's the truth Sapphire," a hesitant voice was heard from the door opening, and as the two girls twisted their heads to see who it was, Ruby walked back in with a teapot in one hand and something smooth in the other. The first thing that he did was pour in more tea in the girls' teacups before placing whatever he was holding on the table in front of Sapphire, "We gave each other something to remember the other by in case we ever got separated… I came to Marge today because I wanted to confirm it. I have… always loved you… Sapphire Birch!"

The item that Ruby had placed in front of Sapphire appeared to be a thin yet beautiful red ribbon. In one of the ends of the ribbon, Sapphire saw something scribbled down and looked closer to try and read it. Her eyes widened once she read what it said and, more importantly, once she realized that it was her own handwriting.

 _I love you Ruby Atomeichi. From Sapphire Birch._

It was then that Sapphire remembered and understood everything.

* * *

 **Frantic is as difficult as always, but perhaps that's partly because I converted to MagmaJewel mid-late December last year… which would explain the MagmaJewel hints in the chapter… oh yes, I used Chuang Yi's name for Marge, so VIZ people will know her as Courtney… I read Chuang Yi's version for the RS series after all (as well as GSC, FRLG and E)…**

 **Next time on Specialventure Academy: _The announcement of White will be revealed, but how will all the Pokedex Holders react to the news? And, more importantly, what exactly is White planning?_**

 **As always, please favorite and follow if you haven't done so already; and don't be afraid to leave a review behind while you're at it, telling me what you thought about today's chapter, as it really motivates me to keep writing! Take care!**


	14. White's Project Revealed!

**Thank you to RedAbsol, pikaree1, Dante02, DaPokemonMadster, Roseflare and Trainer Azurite for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Special thanks to a friend of mine who helped me out with some scenes, in both the ideas and the editing. Unfortunately, said friend asked to remain anonymous so I'm afraid that I can't say any names… I'm saying this because I want said friend to know that their help isn't going unnoticed, so once again: thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I _really_ need to say it every single time? I don't own Pokémon or any of its related material. Now please enjoy today's chapter!**

* * *

 **-= Pearl's POV =-**

"And then the hero yelled out 'it's fighting time!' before dashing up to the armored monster, fist balled as he was about to punch him!" Dia exclaimed cheerfully, waving his arms for emphasis as he was close to exploding in excitement. I sighed, mentally scolding myself for feeling irritated.

It wasn't common to see Dia this much into… anything, really… that, of course, was until that new show that depicted three teenagers fighting alongside monsters against other monsters to save not one but two worlds came out a few months ago. Dia made me watch a few episodes with him but I never understood just what was so interesting about the show as a whole. Add that to the fact that I'm not that much into shows like this and Dia could very well be talking in a different language right now for all I knew.

The two of us were sitting in Platina's living room, a very spacious room that would probably be able to fit all the students of at least three classes. It was a shame that paintings of late Berlitz family members were decorating the walls as I had never seen anything so white. The woolen carpet, for some reason, was a shade of beige that made it stand out a lot; soft and warm to the touch, I was glad that Platina asked us to remove our shoes if only for touching this carpet. I felt my lips curve into a small smile as the mental image of Dia dropping himself onto the carpet earlier was still stuck in my mind's eye.

Talking about Dia, it had suddenly gotten a lot quieter…

I looked up from the little doodle that I was making, trying to see what happened to my friend, only to find Diamond's blue eyes staring straight into mine a few centimetres from my face.

"AAAAH!" I jerked back, almost falling off the couch in the process. Letting out a sigh of relief that I didn't fall, I turned to my friend who looked genuinely worried, "What is wrong with you?!"

"I should be asking _you_ that," Dia replied, more defensively than he usually would. Looking up, I saw the concern in his eyes, making me scold myself mentally as I had dampened the mood, "You're zoning out Pearl; and that is usually what happens to _me_!"

"Sorry…" I muttered directly, realizing too late how insincere it sounded so I quickly repeated my apology. From the relaxing of Dia's tense muscles I knew he had accepted it. If there was one thing that I had to give Dia credit for it was how easily he forgives others, and I found myself smiling as I realized how lucky I was to have him as a friend. Readjusting the sleeves of my shirt, I continued, "I was thinking of what that girl told us yesterday… White… was it?"

"It was indeed White," a new voice answered my question from the direction of the corridor, making both Dia and I look up to see Platina making her way to us, a cup of steaming hot tea carried in her hand. The scent that wafted from her teacup and entering in my nose reminded me strongly of mint, but I kept the comment to myself. The gentle shake of the couch brought me back to reality, back to Platina's living room, as I found the heiress look at me in a way that made it clear that I was being studied. Right when I was about to say something about it, Platina broke her gaze by lowering the cup that she was holding to her lap and turning her attention back to me, "What did you think about her idea?"

"I… honestly don't know," I finally admitted, noticing how truthful that statement was. I gratefully accepted the glass Dia offered before I continued, "I mean… it's a good idea and all, but won't it have too many things that can go wrong? I _want_ to support it, but…"

"But what Pearl?" Dia asked after my pause extended for a little longer than I had wanted it to, "What makes you so worried Pearl? You always said that you wanted to put smiles on people's faces like your father did, and now's your chance! I know it isn't a comedy skit like you always wanted but a musical can still do its job right?"

"I know that!" I had to make a conscious effort to control my breathing in an effort to calm myself… I shouldn't be mad… at least not at Dia or Platina… they didn't do anything to deserve this… after what felt like hours to me but could very well have only been a few seconds I opened my eyes and looked at the couple across from me, "It's just too sudden and all and I don't know what to do…"

"I understand Pearl…" Dia said softly and surprisingly reassuringly. Hearing those words helped me calm down more than I thought it would and I nodded. Dia then turned to the girl sitting beside him, "So what will you do?"

"It should be obvious," Platina replied with a smile, carefully setting down her teacup on the table, "White trusted us enough to reveal her plan to us, so I must repay her trust with my best efforts. I am joining."

"Great, I was thinking of joining too!" Dia laughed wholeheartedly. After a while, his laughter subsided and he turned to look at me, "How about you Pearl?"

I smiled. They were, no… _are_ great… I know that I will be able to do anything as long as they got my back. With confidence that I was certain wasn't there only a few seconds ago, I opened my mouth to answer the question.

"Alright… I'm in it as well!"

* * *

 **-= Red's POV =-**

"So… what do you guys think?" I asked half-heartedly, kicking the ball in Gold's direction, who appeared to be as lost in thoughts as I was. I was right; the amber eyed boy didn't get to the ball fast enough and was forced to jog after it for a bit. I would've felt bad for him if my pass was off, but I knew that it wasn't so I kept my comments to myself.

"You're… talking about White, right senior Red?" Gold's response was just as detached as mine was, but I nodded in confirmation anyway. Sighing, Gold kicked the ball to the only guy who appeared to at least be aware of his direct surroundings, "I'm not sure, really. What about you Black?"

"I guess it is kind of a given, don't you think?" Black shrugged, kicking the ball in an arch back to me but using too much force into it. Mentally calculating where the ball would land, I had my eyes glued on the falling ball as I moved to the spot where I knew it would land. Since I wasn't paying to my surroundings, I almost crashed into the lamp, before successfully trapping the ball a few meters further. Raising a hand in apology in my direction, the brunet turned back to Gold as he continued nonchalantly, "White and I _are_ —"

"Yeahyeah, we know lover-boy," Gold interrupted Black rudely and with an undertone of annoyance in his voice as I passed the ball back to him, stifling a chuckle at the sight of Black's face. The lamp post behind me flickered on and it was only then that I realized how late it really was.

The sun had begun to set, dyeing the riverbank where we were casually kicking a ball around in a warm reddish orange color. I smiled, sunsets always having a calming effect on me for some reason. Before long, I found myself zoning out and it wasn't until Black spoke again that I shook out of my daydream.

"I suppose it plays a part in it, yes…" Black muttered, stopping the ball with his chest before expertly juggling it in the air for a while. Spinning around, he back-heel passed it to me with surprising accuracy. Did he play soccer before? I might have faced him if he has… I shook my head as I remembered him saying that he had never participated in an official match before. Poor wasted potential… I kicked the ball in Gold's direction at about the same time as Black continued, "But even if she wasn't my girlfriend I would probably still go through with it, you know? Cheren and Bianca are going through with it as well."

"Yeah, I figured as much…" Gold mumbled, stopping the ball and stopping to allow a silence to form between us. It was rare to see the usually energetic amber eyed boy as quiet as he was, and just when I was about to say something to break the silence, Gold beat me to it, "What about you senior?"

"Yellow seemed to really want to go with it, and since I really can't think of a reason _not_ to…" I trailed off, though my answer was already clear enough. Based on the smile on Black's lips and the defeated groan escaping from Gold's lips, both boys got what I was trying to say. Turning to the amber eyed boy in time to see him kick the ball away with a lot of anger and frustration, I said the words that had been on my mind for a while now, "I mean, it doesn't seem _that_ bad, really. I honestly don't understand why you're so against joining this Gold."

"Of course you wouldn't understand it senior!" Gold groaned, throwing his arms up in the air before dropping on the ground, knees pulled up to his chest and his cap shadowing his face a bit.

Seeing this, Black turned to look at me in confusion, clearly not knowing what to do or say in response to Gold's behavior. I shrugged my shoulders, choosing to sit on Gold's right side as Black soon followed my lead, sitting on Gold's left side.

The three of us sat in silence for a little while, none of us making a move to show that we wanted to break it. Eventually, I heard a sharp intake of air beside me, so I turned to face the source of the sound, only to find Black's confused face looking at the source as well, "White's an old friend of Crystal."

"You know you don't _have_ to do it right?" Black tried to reassure the amber eyed boy, but it didn't look like it was working very well. Looking at me, probably for support, I quickly nodded my head as a sign for him to continue trying, "I can talk with White and—"

"No, it's fine… I'll go too…" Gold stood up slowly, interrupting Black and stopping him mid-sentence. Something about him felt… different… as if he had lost all energy to continue. Gold's voice quickly managed to snap me out of my train of thoughts, however, "I'm heading back home. I'll see you two around…"

Not wasting another second, the amber eyed boy slowly walked down the street to his home, leaving Black and I at the riverbank in the speechless state that we were in.

"I guess we should head back as well then," I suggested, picking up the ball and heading home. Black was quick to fall into step with me, which I accepted as a silent agreement on his part. After a silence of a few seconds, I asked the brunet beside me something that had been on my mind for a while now, "Would you really be able to talk White into forgiving Gold for not joining?"

"Probably… not…" Black admitted in defeat, something I already saw coming by the way he flinched at my question. Suddenly stopping, the younger boy took a deep breath before nodding his head towards an alleyway in a different direction, "My place is that way. I'll see you tomorrow senior!"

"Alright, until then!" I happily accepted his outstretched hand before we both turned around and headed our own ways.

The sun had already set, covering the streets in a blanket of darkness that was only broken by the dim light of the streetlights. Something about the effects it had on me was surprisingly calming as I found myself zone out at some point, walking almost completely on auto-pilot in the direction of my home.

That was, of course, until a sudden vibration in my pocket brought me back to reality. Stopping to take out my phone, my eyes widened as I read the message that was displayed on the screen.

* * *

 **-= Silver's POV =-**

"SILVYYYYY!"

"No."

"PLEASEEEE!"

"I said no."

"PLEASE SILVY!"

"Lyra! How many times do I have to say that I _don't_ want to do it?!" I snapped… I realized I snapped but it was already too late to stop the words from escaping my mouth. I knew I went too far, even without the nonverbal cue that Lyra gave me… I really need to work on controlling my anger! "Sorry Lyra, I didn't mean to snap like that."

"It's alright Silvy, I forgive you," Lyra hummed, resting her head on my shoulder as I had to mentally restrain myself from pushing her off of me. The two of us sat in comfortable silence in Lyra's living room, a pretty normal room with nothing out of the ordinary. I felt her shift a little before her voice filled the room once again, "Why won't you do it?"

"I'm not interested," I replied matter-of-factly, a tad too quickly but not a lie either. Dancing… singing… performing… it wasn't my thing. I didn't enjoy it and it would probably be best for everybody for White to get people who were _actually_ into that kind of thing… I sighed before adding, "It's not my thing Ly."

"But why not?" Lyra whined, pressing her body harder against mine as she talked. This girl was going to be the end of me… why do I have to love her so much? "But Blue always said that you—"

"She told you _what_?!" I asked in shock, startling the brunette. Pushing my apology back down my throat, I was quick to continue, "What did big sis tell you?"

Her response… was to… giggle uncontrollably? I felt my patience slipping, and I knew that Lyra had learned a thing or two as she quickly tried to stifle her giggles. Despite trying her hardest, it was still very clear from her quivering lips and trembling shoulders that she was about to burst into another giggling fit soon.

Taking a few deep breaths, the love of my life turned to me and answered in a surprisingly serious voice, "She told me about how you auditioned to sing for those two songs… what were they called again… Warriors by Kimeru and Overlap by Yuichi Ikusawa?"

"It's… the other way around…" I managed in defeat through gritted teeth, aghast at what I had heard… Lyra wasn't into that kind of things, I knew, which meant that big sis really _did_ tell her about that… memories flashed in front of me and, in an effort to shake them off, I shook my head violently. It didn't help much, but I at least managed to get a grip long enough to ask the dreaded question, "What else… do you know?"

"S-She…" Lyra visibly flinched, avoiding my gaze. I gulped, mentally preparing myself for whatever big sis had showed this girl. With a gulp of her own, she continued, "She showed me a video of you rehearsing that song. And just how you _looked_ in those videos! You were so _cuuuuute_!"

"Shut up!" my response was to grab the nearest pillow and throw it at Lyra's face. Unfortunately, or fortunately, she managed to dodge my throw. I knew exactly what she was talking about; big sis had put brown contact lenses in my eyes and also used hair extensions to make two bangs become elbow-length bangs that framed my face. My hair overall was still short, so it barely reached my chin while now, as I absent-mindedly combed through my locks with my fingers, I noted how it easily fell under my shoulders.

"Don't worry Silvy, you're still cute now…" I heard Lyra whisper into my ear as her arms wrapped around my waist in a comforting manner. I sighed, giving in and leaning in her embrace. A few minutes of silence followed before I could hear Lyra talk again, very softly, directly into my ear, "I like your voice Silvy…"

"Th-Thanks…" it was a weak response, I knew that, but what else _could_ I say? Fortunately, I was saved by Lyra's mother coming in at that very moment with a tray of self-made delicacies that looked very good. Unfortunately, Lyra abruptly separated from me once she heard footsteps.

"So the two of you having fun?" Lyra's mother asked with an undertone of mischief in her voice that suggested that she knew more than she was letting on. Lyra had inherited her mother's brown hair and personality, but nothing else as Lyra's mother had black eyes and a lighter skin tone than Lyra's skin. Motioning at the cookies that she had brought as a sign for me to take one, I politely accepted it, "What have you two been up to these days?"

"Nothing much, actually… we _do_ have a project coming up with some friends that Silvy and I are a part of!" Lyra announced happily, biting off a chunk of the cookie as her mother turned her attention to me.

"Don't be shy, you can eat as much as you want," the mother of my girlfriend laughed, nodding at the cookie that I was still holding in my hand. Nodding stiffly, I took a bite and instantly regretted it. The memory of the time when big sis persuaded me to drink a mixture of rotten eggs and moldy cheese came up, and I almost wished that _that_ was what I was tasting in my mouth. This cookie somehow tasted _worse_ than that! How could something that looked and smelled so good taste so horrible? I barely heard the next question as I was drowning in the disgusting taste of the cookie, "So… how is it?"

"It's—" I began, before something hard hit me on my ankle. Looking up, I saw Lyra's eyes… those deep, brown eyes of hers that always seemed to be conveying a hidden message of its own… I bit my tongue, gulping down my initial response before faking a smile, "Great. I never had anything like it before."

Well, it wasn't _exactly_ a lie… I never had anything this _horrible_ before.

"That's very nice of you!" Lyra's mother beamed at me, thankfully not realizing that I was about to say something completely different. Instead, the older woman stood up and straightened out the dress that she was wearing before looking at the clock behind me, "My… would you look at the time! Silver, I am officially inviting you to eat dinner with us and I will not take a 'no' for an answer. If either of you need me, I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner!"

Without wasting another second and in a manner much like Lyra's, Lyra's mother walked in the direction of the kitchen with a spring in her steps. I took a deep breath before turning to Lyra, who still sat on the couch looking at me with an unreadable expression on her face.

"What was that for?!" I whisper yelled at the pigtailed girl the moment I was sure that her mother was out of earshot.

"If you're a man, just shut up and chew!" Lyra hissed, grabbing the glass of milk on the table and gulping the contents of it in one go. Why did she get to have something to was this all away? "As long as you think it tastes good, it will work out somehow!"

I sighed in both annoyance and exhaustion… this will be a long night…

* * *

 **-= Ruby's POV =-**

"And then with a slight adjustment right about here… it should be… DONE!" I announced cheerfully, holding up the masterpiece that I had been working on for the entire day. I was holding a jacket in the purest of black with a thin red line running down the sleeves and the back of the jacket. It was simple but, like all my works, absolutely beautiful. I neatly folded the jacket and carefully placed it by a folded pair of black pants, a box containing a pair of red lenses and a pair of white gloves with red and black cuffs with a golden ring around the wrists. I smiled, content at how well it fitted the design that were given to me by that White girl.

"So you finally done with that?" a voice brought me back to reality. I looked up to see Wally walk to me, the outfit that he had tried on neatly folded as he placed it, carefully, by the one I had just finished.

The outfit the physically frail boy had placed consisted of a red long-sleeved shirt under a green open button-up shirt with short sleeves, white pants, and green sneakers with yellow streaks. Just as I was starting to wonder where White had received the inspiration for all these costumes, I heard the door open and turned my head to see the beautiful brunette girl I came to fall for walk in.

"Pretty boy! Think fast!" Sapphire shouted, throwing something red in my direction which I barely managed to catch, before plopping down on my living room's couch and turning on the TV. I shrugged it off, glad that she managed to bring what I asked her to.

"What's that?" Wally asked curiously, eyeing the red object that Sapphire had brought with her. I picked it up again, straightened it out before offering it to Wally to examine, which he hesitantly did.

The object was a wig, but not only were the hairs colored in a deep crimson red, there were some very long bangs of hair at the back of the wig that would easily have reached my ankles if I were to put it on.

"Why do we need a wig with red hair anyway guys?" Wally thought out loud, carefully placing the wig by the outfits in a way that would not ruin any of the bangs, "And what is with the hedgehog design of the hair?"

"It's actually an echidna!" I heard Sapphire call out from her place on the couch, answering Wally's question before I had a chance, "For some reason, that White chick wanted a wig in the shape of a porcupine's back, but that echidna styled wig is the best we got."

"And… _why_ would be need one of those?" Wally asked curiously, moments before Sapphire fell off the couch, laughing. I, too, had to bow my head to hide my snickers from the poor boy, "What did I say?"

"You don't know do you?" I finally asked the green haired boy after I regained my composure, my friend responding with a shake of his head, "There appears to be a running gag regarding our senior, Green. Senior Blue and Red have been calling him 'Porcupine Hair' lately, so I think this is going to be some sort of Easter Egg on White's part."

"Pfft… 'Porcupine Hair'!" Wally snickered, holding on to the edge of the table to prevent him from falling. His laughter was contagious as it wasn't long until I heard the joyous sounds of Sapphire's laughter from the couch, just about the same time when I felt the corners of my own lips curve into a smile. After a few seconds of hearing the sounds of their laughter, Wally managed to get a hold of himself and focused his attention on Sapphire. With my attention on the next outfit, I barely made out Wally's words, "So Sapphire, are you joining? Ruby is, clearly, seeing as he is busy with preparing all these outfits."

"I have a bet, so yeah… I'm joining…" Sapphire muttered dejectedly in response and, once again, I felt the corners of my lips curve into a smirk.

"A bet…?" Wally repeated slowly in disbelief, clearly not keeping up with Sapphire. Feeling sorry for the poor boy, I cleared my throat to grab his attention.

"Yes, a bet with me," I announced in an effort to clear things up for Wally, "If she manages to get through the event without complaining once to anybody, I will stop sewing and knitting for a month. If she can't, she will be my model without question for two solid weeks."

"You put your sewing and knitting on the line?!" Wally gasped in shock. It was understandable, as even though I knew that it was common knowledge that I liked to sew and knit, only Wally knew just how much. I nodded in reply which, apparently, only caused the green haired physically frail boy to become more worried, "Why?"

"Because there's no way that Sapphire would last an entire session anyway," I laughed, putting my equipment to the side and picking up the final outfit that I was working on, holding it in front of me so that both Wally and Sapphire could see it more clearly, "Since _this_ will be the least of her problems!"

The pale look on Wally's face and, more importantly, the mortified look on Sapphire's face was enough for me to cackle loudly. This bet was as good as won!

* * *

 **-= Green's POV =-**

Covering my mouth with my left hand to try and stifle the yawn, I made it to the gymnasium where White asked us all to come in the morning. If it weren't for that pesky girl calling me so early, I wouldn't be up and about this early at all. Pushing the doors, I was shocked to find them unlocked. Shrugging it off as somebody else could've entered here earlier and unlocked the doors, I made my way inside.

I looked around the room and had to admit, at least to myself, that I was impressed at the work that that White girl had managed to do in just a few days. The walls and floors had been completely scrubbed and cleaned with no speck of dirt even hinted to have been there only a week ago. A stage that measured roughly ten by twenty meters had been set in the corner of the room, completely draped in black cloth. White wasn't pulling any stops here, that was for sure…

The morning's sunlight broke through the crack in the curtains, enveloping the room in a warm golden light. I found a chair and, deciding that it would be better for me to sit down, made my way for it.

"Take them to the back and– ah!" a female voice came from the door opening. Spinning around on my heel, I saw White in the door opening, a purse filled to the brim with what looked like props in one hand and a cell phone in the other. Quick to pocket her phone, she hastily uttered a greeting, "G-Good morning senior! I… wasn't expecting anybody to come until at least half an hour from now."

"That's alright," I sighed, trying my hardest to suppress a yawn. Taking another look around the room, I turned to the nervously shuffling brunette, "You've worked hard on this."

"Y-Yeah…" White's embarrassed response was accompanied by the shuffling of her feet. Didn't she expect us to appreciate the hard work that she put into this?

"Do you have any idea when the others are coming?" my question was met with the hassle to take out her cell phone, likely to check the time or something.

"I think Black should be here in about fifteen minutes…" White frowned before looking up to me, "The others could be here anywhere between half an hour to an hour. I'll get comfortable while waiting for them if I were you, senior."

"Right." I smiled, gladly accepting her offer to rest. Sitting down on one of the chairs, I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I felt my eyelids droop. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

I didn't know how long I was asleep, but a pair of loud voices quickly woke me up from my nice little nap. Sitting up groggily, I found everybody already in the room in casual wear; but something was wrong… everybody was clustered in the center of the room and, after squinting my eyes slightly, I saw Emerald and White in the center of the little circle.

"Where's the fun in that?" Emerald yelled angrily, waving something in the air as he turned to face White who, as a result of his height, was towering above him, " _Everybody_ is expecting a simple sword! You want it to have multiple purposes, so a sword that is also a gun is the best and easiest option! It's awesome, it's what people want and it is easy to make! Nobody is going to like a simple sword anymore these days!"

"I don't care Emerald; we're _not_ using any dangerous weapons here! What if somebody actually got hurt?" White argued back, something that I had to admit I agreed with. I don't want to risk my health for this and I had a pretty good feeling that the others felt the same way I do based on the looks on their faces, "Now get all your weapons out of here! That includes that frilly umbrella!"

"Oh relax White, what could possibly be dangerous about a simple umbrella?" Lyra laughed cheerfully, picking up the umbrella in question and studying it carefully. The umbrella was beautifully decorated in lace fabric of multiple colors, which ranged from being mostly pink and white in the middle to red and brown at the edges, "Oh! What does this button do?"

The next thing I knew, Lyra let out a high pitched shriek, jumping back as something dropped down from the umbrella's shaft, causing everybody to jerk their heads in her direction. I recognized the object that fell out of the umbrella's shaft as a long, thin, cylindrical blade that barely missed Lyra. What was a blade doing in the umbrella's… shaft…? I facepalmed as realization dawned on me and, one by one, everybody understood it as well.

Quiet… everybody was unnaturally quiet for a few seconds until I saw everybody turn their heads toward Emerald in one fluid, synchronized motion.

"At least it's not a gun right?" Emerald shrugged in a hurry at the sight of everybody's murderous glares.

"EMERALD!"

* * *

 **And that's it! I think I should've called this 'chapter of the references' now that I have reread it again, seeing as there are at least two references to every single franchise that I'm really into (and no, Red/Black/Gold playing soccer is _not_ the Inazuma Eleven reference)! Perhaps the game of 'spot the reference' is fun for those who share a love for those franchises with me… naturally, I don't own Digimon, Inazuma Eleven, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Sonic or RWBY either (and the reason why I'm saying it here is because it would've ruined the surprise if I had said it at the start)… so yeah, happy hunting for references everybody!**

 **Thank you for reading today's chapter! Reviews are highly appreciated, and while reviews that tell me how much you liked this chapter (if you did) are very nice, I would appreciate it even more if you could give me constructive feedback so I can improve my writing to the next level… so please leave one on your way out. Until next time!**


	15. Reminisce! The Day When It All Began!

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed last chapter! Sorry for the delays, but neither real life nor university have been very kind to me lately… I won't bore you with a long AN at the start so we can start sooner with the actual chapter.**

 **Disclaimer's as always; I do not own anything related to Pokémon.**

 **The important note, however, is at the bottom, so please read it.**

* * *

With a large yawn and a prolonged stretch of her limbs, White slowly found her way back from dreamland and into her dimly lit bedroom. While the brunette found her eyelids still heavy from the sleep she had just been roused from, she quickly woke up once she realized what day it was.

The seventeenth of May.

In part due to all of them being preoccupied with the preparations and rehearsals of White's musical, the morning of their first performance had already arrived before anyone had realized.

With a content smile, White got out of bed, confident that today would turn out well. Humming a happy tune to herself, the brunette made her way to the bathroom to freshen up before heading out.

It was only then that her eyes landed on the clock hanging on the wall and all the color in her face seemingly disappeared.

"OH NO!"

* * *

Barely ten minutes later, in record time no less, passersby either walking to or from the city's center had to jump to the side to avoid the dashing brunette that came barreling through.

"Of all the times I could have overslept!" White muttered angrily to herself as her hands worked on tying her still damp hair into the bushy ponytail that it usually was in. Once she had secured her hair, the brunette wasted no time in taking out the buttered piece of toast from the bag that was held firmly in her teeth only seconds prior and gobbling it up.

Of course, having her attention focused on something other than the path in front of her, coupled with the speed at which she was running, prevented the young female to dodge the hole in the pavement. With a resounding thud, and before she even realized what was going on, White found herself lying face-first on the ground. It took her a full two seconds to realize what had happened, and another second to process the pain in her knee and elbow.

This was not the way that the brunette had imagined the morning of their first performance to be. Not in the slightest at all.

Knowing that she had no time to waste, White quickly looked at the state that she was in and was pleasantly surprised to not find any bruises. Hurriedly dusting herself off, the brunette was about to take off in a sprint again when she recognized the building in front of her.

"That's weird… I'm here already?" White wondered out loud, slowly walking up to the door as she was still stunned slightly at the revelation. Taking out her phone to check the time, White was shocked to see that she actually had quite a bit of time left before the appointed meet-up time, "I must have gone faster than I thought I was… oh well, better that than the alternative I guess…"

Shrugging, White suddenly found herself being hit by a wave of nostalgia. Knowing that she still had a bit of time, the brunette closed her eyes as she remembered the first day where they had done any form of preparation for this day…

* * *

"Oh relax White, what could possibly be dangerous about a simple umbrella?" Lyra laughed cheerfully, picking up the umbrella in question and studying it carefully. The umbrella was beautifully decorated in lace fabric of multiple colors, which ranged from being mostly pink and white in the middle to red and brown at the edges, "Oh! What does this button do?"

The next thing anybody knew, Lyra let out a high pitched shriek, jumping back as something dropped down from the umbrella's shaft. Lyra's shriek, combined with the resounding clang of something metallic hitting the ground, caused everybody to jerk their heads in her direction. The metallic object that fell out of the umbrella's shaft was a long, thin, cylindrical blade that barely missed the still trembling brunette.

Quiet… everybody was unnaturally quiet for a few seconds until everybody turned their heads toward Emerald in one fluid, synchronized motion.

"At least it's not a gun right?" Emerald shrugged in a hurry at the sight of everybody's murderous glares.

"EMERALD!"

"Alright alright, I get it!" Emerald grumbled in annoyance, picking up all of the things that he had carried with him for the day and slowly making his way to the door. The sight of the vertically challenged blond tenderly and almost lovingly returning the cylindrical blade into the umbrella's shaft, however, did not go unnoticed by a handful of the teens present in the room.

"So what now?" Silver asked, directing his question to White in particular, being the first to break the silence. While the redhead seemed more than annoyed at the earlier display, he chose to give comfort to the still trembling Lyra instead, "I assume that you have a plan or something for this."

"Before that, there is actually something that I have been meaning to ask all of you…" White trailed off as she focused her attention on rummaging through her bag for something. After a second or two, the brunette looked up to face everybody still remaining the room, "Do any of you actually have any experience with these kind of things?"

Not surprising White at all, everybody in the room remained unmoving. What surprised a few of the teens, however, was the fact that the brunette's mood did not seem to be deteriorated by this in the slightest.

"Hold up, remember that get together party we had a few months back?" Blue suddenly asked, catching the attention of everybody. While some of the teens who were present at that time took a while to remember what the brunette was talking about, eventually everybody was on the same page as Blue. Everybody who came, at least, "Red could sing. Doesn't that count for something?"

"I guess…" Red shrugged nonchalantly in response, "But I figured that a musical would be different from just singing. I don't have any actual experience with performing or participating in a musical, after all."

"He's not wrong," White muttered, "While it is great that everybody seems to agree that you're a great singer, it isn't exactly the same… perhaps you can start helping others to increase their stamina and breathing?"

"Sure!" Red replied with a grin before turning to everybody, "So let's get started!"

"Actually," White interjected, making some of her friends stop mid-step, "It might be better if you didn't help everybody at the same time. There are a lot of things that we need to do early on, all of which require as many hands as we can get."

"I see. So more of 'help those who aren't doing anything else', right?" Red asked the brunette, to which she nodded in response.

"Emerald!" White called out, startling said blond who had just re-entered the room, as well as some of the unsuspecting people near her, "Your job was to get the props so go get the props!"

"Fine…" with a defeated sigh, Emerald left the building again. The sudden re-entrance, and subsequent leaving, of the vertically challenged boy left a heavy silence to linger in the air.

"Maybe someone has to go with?" Wally asked nobody in particular, being the first to break the silence, with several people nodding in agreement. The green haired boy had already opened his mouth again, but somebody beat him this time.

"I'll go," Gold announced, throwing on his jacket as he made a beeline to the door.

As the resounding echo of the door being slammed shut reverberated through the room, all eyes slowly turned to one individual in the room.

With a sigh, Crystal collected her belongings before following the amber eyed boy.

"So… with those two things out of the way, and Ruby already saying that he would be working on the costumes…" White trailed off, checking off things on her mental checklist of to-do things, "We need two people to be working on the light and sound systems—"

"Oh! Silvy and I will do that!" Lyra exclaimed cheerfully before White even had the chance to finish her sentence. With a beaming grin, the brunette turned to the redhead beside her, "How about? It'll be fun!"

"I suppose…" Silver sighed, giving in to the bubbly girl's request.

"Alright! I knew I could count on you!" Lyra cheered, hugging a startled Silver before grabbing his wrist and pulling him along, "Time's are wasting! We're off!"

With a startled noise coming from Silver, the two of them were already out of sight before over half of the remaining students realized what was going.

"Well… that takes care of _that_ … I guess…" White trailed off slightly, a few baffled nods were all the response that she received. Turning to Red, the brunette continued, "Let's see… since I'm assuming that Ruby is taking Sapphire and Wally with him."

"He is," Wally confirmed, followed by a begrudging nod from Sapphire.

"Black, Cheren and Bianca will be left with finalizing the script," White continued, turning to the three named students to see their response. With a relief, she saw that all of them appeared to agree with the idea, which only left… "So can I leave the rest to you, senior Red? Just make sure that everybody, at the very least, have decent breathing for the performance. They're going to need it."

"Got it!" Red grinned, gathering the remaining students to one side of the room as White dragged her childhood friends to another. Once everybody was huddled together, Red turned to them with a smile, "Let's get started then!"

* * *

While Red was busy giving breathing exercises to the majority of the group, White was content in getting out a laptop, sit down with her friends and start typing away.

"So what's first?" Black asked as the computer was booting up, genuinely curious in the answer to the question.

"We already got a theme down, so we should probably work on a general outline of the actual musical, right?" Bianca thought out loud, receiving a nod from both White and Cheren.

"That sounds about right…" White muttered as she opened up a clean word document and prepared to type.

"We're starting from scratch?" Cheren asked the brunette in a rare display of genuine shock, eyeing the empty document with a raised eyebrow. This shock was shared by the other two teens, both expressing it a bit more openly in comparison to their usually calm comrade, "That's not like you at all."

"Who said anything about starting from scratch?" White asked nobody in particular with an undertone of amusement in her voice. As soon as she realized that none of her friends understood, she shoved several stacks of paper in front of them, "I need your help choosing which one of them we're going to be using. Also, Cheren, please run through our choice and correct the mistakes that I'm sure are in there. I ran through all of them several times already, but just to be sure. We want it to be perfect, and your literary skills are rivalled by none and—"

"Um… White…?"

Sighing in frustration at being interrupted, said girl turned to the perpetrator, "Yes Black?"

"There are twenty different versions…" Black pointed out, holding out the sheet in his hands. True to his words, the words 'Possible Script #20' was clearly written on top of the page, "How do you expect us to go through all of them in just one day?"

"Without you here, I wouldn't expect you to get through them all in three days," White muttered bluntly, collecting the stacks of paper and neatly arranging them in ordered piles. Black was wrong when he said that there were twenty different versions of the script; there were forty, "But considering how fast you read through things, I'm sure that we can get through all of them today."

"So I'm your speedreader, basically?" Black asked the brunette despite a part of him already knowing the answer; and the other part knowing that the first was right.

"I wouldn't have called you the 'speedreader' of the team, though," White trailed off, a small smile evident on her lips as she faced the speedreader in question, "But if that is the term that you would use for yourself, then yes, you are the speedreader."

"Might as well get started then…" Black let out a breath, plopped down on one of the chairs and began moving through the pages at incredible speeds.

"So what do we do while we're waiting for Black there to finish?" Bianca asked, taking a chair of her own to sit down on.

"While waiting for Black to have finished so that you can all decide on which script to use, you and Cheren can work on the lines of the announcers," White said in reply, opening up another document that already had several lines written in it. Beckoning both Bianca and Cheren over, the brunette showed the both of them the lines, "Something like that."

"Alright, I'm sure that we can do that," Cheren said after a moment of thought, with Bianca nodding in agreement, "So if we're doing all of this, what are you doing?"

"I'll be going around the building to make sure that everything is going smoothly!" White called out, already breaking into a run. Before she was out of earshot, however, White made sure to call out one last sentence, "I'm counting on you guys!"

* * *

After spending more time than she had wanted to spend running around the building, White finally found the room that Red had dragged the majority of the group to for their practice.

"Alright, let's take a little break then," a voice White instantly recognized as Red's called out from behind the door. A few seconds later, true to her prediction, Red stepped out of the room as he took a sip from his bottle. It didn't take long for the male to realize that White was present, "Ah, White, what brings you here?"

"Just looking to see how it was going," White replied earnestly, trying to peek over Red's shoulder and into the room. After a few seconds of fruitless attempts due to their difference in height, the brunette turned to the older male, "So how is it going?"

"Everything is going great!" Red replied with a half smile evident on his face, one that White didn't buy for even a split second. Almost as if to confirm her suspicions, Red lowered his bottle slowly and added in an almost somber tone, "Is what I would like to say…"

"How bad is it?" White asked, having already carefully decided on which words to use to continue the conversation.

"Green, Blue, Diamond and Pearl are all doing quite well for their first time," Red answered before sighing, "It's Yellow and Platinum who have problems."

"I see…" White frowned, knowing fully that they all wanted to help make her plans become a reality. The brunette was so deep in thoughts that it took Red shaking her shoulder for White to come back to the present. Shaking her head to snap herself back, the brunette chose her next words carefully before asking the question, "Do you think that they can get better?"

"Of course!" Red wasted no time in his response, startling White slightly. Picking up on the brunette's worries, Red added, "It hasn't even been an hour since we started practice. How long do we have for practice? Two months?"

"Three," White corrected her senior, bringing forth a grin on the male's features.

"That's even better! Even more time for them to get better at it!" Red exclaimed, confident in his friends' abilities, "I'm sure that they will be ready by then! Both Yellow and Platinum are hard workers, after all, and, if worse comes to worst and they aren't, we can just make sure that they get roles that don't involve a lot of singing and moving. Everything should be fine."

"You're right," White, realizing that her worries were for naught, smiled. Stealing a quick glance in the direction of the room, White quickly asked another question, "Are Ruby, Sapphire and Wally still here?"

"I'm afraid you just missed them," Red's response was accompanied with an apologetic smile, "They left only five minutes ago. According to Ruby, his friend Marge had all the materials they needed to work on the costumes so he dragged Sapphire and Wally there to make them."

"That's fine, I was actually hoping that they had gone off to work on those costumes," White admitted, taking out a pen and clipboard as she crossed out a line. Once satisfied, the brunette turned to her senior with a smile, "I'll leave those breathing exercises to you. I'm going to check on Lyra and Silver to see how they are doing."

"Alright, see you in a bit then!" Red waved before retreating back into the room to resume the practice. Spending a few seconds to watch the practice with a smile, White finally managed to tear her gaze away from the room and set her sights on her next target.

* * *

A few minutes later, White found herself opening the door to the main control room. Expecting to see a giddy and cheerful Lyra toying around with the controls, White was more than surprised when she saw Lyra lie face first on the ground, instead.

"Don't mind her, Lyra's just being Lyra if you couldn't tell already," a familiar, almost bored voice came from the corner of the room, startling White as she had not expected anything. Turning to face the direction in which the voice was coming from, the brunette saw Silver leaning against the wall with a book in his hand.

"What's… going on?" White asked, still trying to process the situation that she had found herself in.

"Lyra ran up here, hoping to have fun with the lighting and all, only to find the system's controls a bit beyond her scope," Silver replied in a slightly amused tone as he turned the page of the book, "Which is how she ended up on the ground, whining, while leaving me to find out how to operate these machines."

"That's easy for you to say Silv!" Lyra's whines were muffled as she was still lying flat on the floor, not bothering to get back on her feet, "You're not working on the lighting systems! The sound systems are a lot easier to control! I'd like to see _you_ try your hand at the lighting systems!"

"As a matter of fact, I'm reading how to operate the lighting systems right now," Silver replied nonchalantly, a small smile forming on his lips as his gaze landed on a certain point on the page. Turning to White, the redhead added, "Not to be rude, but why are you here anyway?"

"Just checking up on you two to make sure that everything is going well," White replied easily as she took out a little guidebook from one of the drawers in the room and tossing it in Lyra's direction, "You two sure you're fine with not performing?"

"It's fine with me, I prefer to stay clear of huge crowds, anyway," Silver shrugged as he moved to the sound systems. Eyeing both the controls and the book that was still in his hands, the redhead smiled, "Besides, not all important roles have to be in the spotlight. The performance wouldn't be that well off without good sound and lighting, right?"

"You're right, thanks," White smiled, something that was returned in kind by the redhead. After a second of silence, both of the standing teens turned to face the girl who had just pulled herself up into a sitting position, "How about you Lyra?"

"Working on the lighting is fun, so I'm fine with being here!" Lyra announced as she jumped to her feet in a heartbeat, "It's a shame that Silvy won't perform but he's right: just because we're not part of the people on stage doesn't mean that we're useless."

"Thanks, I—" White began, only to be interrupted by a vibration coming from her left pocket. Removing her phone, the brunette noticed that the vibrations were due to an incoming call and, once reading who it was from, answered it, "Hello? Crystal? Is everything going fine?"

"Yeah, we just came back with the props and were wondering where to store them. Any ideas?"

"Oh, right, let's see…" White trailed off, thinking of a suitable place to store all the props in the long run before an idea popped up into her head, "Hold on a bit, I'll be right there with you guys!"

"Alright."

Ending the call and pocketing her phone again, White turned to the remaining occupants of the room, "I'm sure you've heard but I got to go. Everything will work out here, right?"

"Of course, don't worry about a thing!" Lyra grinned, with Silver nodding in agreement. Satisfied with the response, White left the room to help out Crystal with the storing of the props.

The moment that the door slammed shut, Lyra turned to the lightning controls with a wicked grin on her face and rubbing her hands in excitement.

"Lyra…" Silver said in a warning tone, though even the redhead knew that he was wasting his breath right now. Whatever Lyra was going to do, she was going to do it and nobody would be able to stop the brunette.

Knowing this, Silver decided to make himself comfortable in the corner of the room, all the while praying that he would not be blamed for whatever was going to happen.

* * *

"Are you satisfied now?!" Emerald huffed angrily, pointing at the small mountain of goods that he had carried there along with Gold and Crystal.

"Don't worry, none of them have a secondary function that could hurt anyone," Crystal assured White once she noticed the brunette eye the items with a critical eye, "I already double checked everything. No guns. No blades. The worse that could happen is someone poking an eye out, but that shouldn't happen if we're being careful."

"Alright if you say so, now all we need to do is store them for future practices," White said, clapping her hands as she gathered a handful of the items on the ground. Upon seeing the looks on both Gold's and Emerald's face, White decided to explain the situation a bit more, "I don't think we'll actually have time to practice with the props today. Most of the others are still learning to control their breathing after all."

"So we could have carried all this junk on another day?" Gold exclaimed angrily, kicking the pile in a sign of frustration, "Had I known that I could've done something useful—"

"You _did_ do something useful!" White exclaimed hastily, expecting Gold to be acting this way but still not fully prepared to handle it, "It's better to do it early; now we don't have to worry about the props and can focus on the actual performance!"

"I suppose…" Gold admitted begrudgingly, eliciting a sigh of relief from White. Turning to the brunette, the amber eyed boy added, "So where do we bring these to anyway?"

"There is supposed to be a storage area backstage," White recalled, having studied the layout of the building rigorously before going here, "We should be fine with keeping all of this there for the time being. I'll just have to notify the higher ups about us using the backstage as a storage facility."

"Seems good to me," Gold replied before grabbing a bag and throwing as many props in it as possible. Emerald and Crystal, both still carrying their bags, were soon to follow the amber eyed boy, with White grabbing anything that remained. With a grunt as he heaved the bag over his shoulder, Gold turned to White, "Well, lead the way."

Without saying a word in reply, White walked ahead of the group towards the stage and, ultimately, backstage. Wordlessly and in complete silence, the little group of four slowly made their way through the room.

"It sure is dark in here…" Emerald said, being the first to voice his concerns regarding the lighting. Before anybody could say or do anything, a loud, booming voice rang through the area.

"Alright, hold on! I can help! Lighting up the room in three… two… one… here we go!"

"Lyra! Wait! That's not—"

The two voices were drowned out completely as multiple beams of blinding light shone straight into the eyes of the four teens in the room only a moment later. The brightness of the light, as well as the sudden change from being in a completely dark room, caused all four teens to stumble around.

"Aaah!"

"My eyes!"

"Everyone! Don't walk to the left or you'll—"

"Whaaa—"

A yelp of surprise, a yelp of pain and the distinct sound of multiple metallic and wooden objects falling on the ground reverberated through the room only a second after the room was forcefully lit.

"— The right… button…"

"Whoops…"

* * *

"What was that?" Yellow asked in concern, having heard the crash all the way in the room that she was in. She wasn't the only one who had noticed the crash as everybody in the room was looking in the direction of the source in either shock or concern, "Do you think we should check it out?"

"Yeah, something bad might have happened to the others," Blue noted, receiving nods of worry and agreement from the others, "I say we go and find out what happened."

"You're right, let's go!" Red announced, quickly running out of the room with the others close behind. It wasn't long until the group of seven reached the stage area and saw what had happened.

None of them managed to utter even a single word at the sight of the scene in front of them.

A trash bag lay to the side, a huge tear on one side, alongside multiple other objects laying around the room. Leaning against the stage's edge were Gold and Emerald, both looking more than miffed, standing beside a fuming Crystal.

Lyra was continuously apologizing at the three, Crystal especially, as Silver, once he saw the newcomers, moved to them.

"What happened here?" Blue asked, being the first to regain her voice.

"Lyra being Lyra, what else is new?" Silver sighed with a shrug in response, "She mistook the buttons and blasted those four with a beam of bright light in a dark room rather than brightening up the room as a whole."

"Wait, four?" Pearl asked, quick to see that the numbers didn't add up.

"White was there as well, she's over there by the way," Silver replied with a nod of his head in White's direction. Almost as one, the seven newcomers all turned to see the exhausted figure of White slumping down as Bianca, Black and Cheren all tried to cheer her up. With a slight chuckle, Silver added, "In Lyra's defense, it was payback for what Emerald did with that umbrella earlier. Unfortunately for her, Crystal got hurt in the scuffle and, understandably, is mad at Ly."

While all of this was going on, Bianca, Black and Cheren were all trying their hardest to cheer up a depressed White. Despite their combined efforts, however, it proved to be in vain.

"At least nobody got seriously injured, right?" Black tried once more, finally receiving a response from White.

"Yeah, I suppose…" White muttered, clearly drained of the day's events, "Though this wasn't exactly how I was hoping the first day of preparation to turn out…"

With a sigh of defeat, the brunette let herself drop down on the chair and rested her face in the palms of her hands.

This was going to be a loooooong three months…

* * *

Chuckling lightly at the memory of their first day, and glad that only that first day was such a disaster, the young female readjusted her bushy ponytail before placing her hands on the handle of the door. Before she managed to push it open, however, a familiar voice behind her startled her enough to stop instantly.

"Morning White!" a cheerful Black called out, several stacks of paper in his arms as he ran up to the brunette. Despite the weather having taken a turn for the better recently, Black's signature jacket was still protecting the brunet from the winds, "Everybody is already inside and we're all ready to go!"

"That's great!" White smiled, visibly relaxing at hearing the news. A small part of her, apparently, was scared that something would go wrong on the day that it counted, "Let's go, then! We wouldn't want to keep them waiting, right?"

"Of course!" Black grinned, clamping the stack of papers between his right elbow and side. Once certain that the papers were secured, the brunet grabbed the other door handle with his free hand before turning to his companion.

Without saying another word, and with content smiles evident on their faces, both teens entered the building together.

* * *

 **And that wraps up today's chapter! I dunno, it actually turned out quite a bit better than I thought it would be… anyways, regarding that important note…**

 **Truthfully, this story was more or less an experiment for me to try out new things and to get into writing again; and, for the most part, it worked. However, as time went on, I began to realize just how big of a thing this particular type of story actually is. Not wanting to come over as arrogant, I just never expected this to explode the way it did; and I am _really_ glad and grateful that so many people like it as much as they do.**

 **Unfortunately, at this point in time, I am just not pleased with the level that this story has dropped down to. A high school AU like this has so much potential yet I feel like I barely scratched the surface of what this story _could_ be… and I dug too far already for this story to be salvageable… to me, it feels like I am doing a disservice to the story, to the franchise and, of course, to all of you.**

 **With that being said, the end of this story is nearing. I want to end this story before it becomes even worse, but I want to give it a nice ending; I owe everybody at least that much. If everything goes according to plan, the next chapter should, in fact, wrap it up. Depending on how it goes, I may or may not get an epilogue up on a future date.**

 **Thank you all for supporting me and this story, despite how it turned out in the end, this past year! Have a great day everybody, and I will see you all in the finale in July! Also, sorry for the long end note there…**


	16. The Day Has Come!

**Alright! Here we go: the finale of this story! I hope all of you enjoy this.**

 **Thank you all for well over ten thousand views! That's amazing! A special thank you also goes to everybody who reviewed for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: If by now, after fifteen chapters and moving into the sixteenth, it still isn't clear that I don't own anything related to Pokémon…**

* * *

"She's late…" Gold grumbled angrily as he turned to look at the clock above the door. With the exception of Black and White, the former having volunteered to go out and look for the latter, everybody involved in the musical was already in the room, doing one thing or another to try and pass the time.

"Come on Gold, it's only been ten minutes," Ruby responded as his eyes were focused on the needles in his fingers, taking advantage of the situation to perfect some of the costumes he deemed to be less than perfect, "It's natural for big events to require everybody to come earlier, so if something that causes a delay happens, like this, it isn't as bad as it would be otherwise."

"In addition, you should not be so harsh to her," Cheren added, picking right back up where Ruby had left off. Like Ruby, Cheren's attention was focused on something else, in his case it being a novel, "White has been the busiest of us all lately."

"But if she doesn't hurry up, we'll be in a lot of trouble as well, right?" Blue noted, taking a quick glance at the clock before a light yank from Yellow forced the brunette to face forward again. With an annoyed huff, Blue did as Yellow wanted to do, "Next time, please warn me when you're going to pull my hair."

"Sorry Blue, but it's really hard to do your hair if you're facing away," Yellow apologized quickly as she let her fingers slide through her friend's hair.

"But back to White," Wally began, looking up from his spot beside Ruby where he was arranging the costumes, "Black already went to get her, so I'm sure that she is—"

"Here! I'm here!" White exclaimed, barging into the room with a lightly chuckling Black close behind her.

"Almost… here…" Wally finished softly as he slowly spun around to look in White's direction.

"Sorry sorry, I forgot something so I had to go back to get it," White apologized, dropping her bag in the corner as Black, who tried to keep a straight face at White's blatant lie, walked over to Cheren's side and plopped down, "A-Anyway, I think we can get ready for the big show now."

"Alright Silvy, let's get going!" Lyra chirped happily. With a grin, she grabbed Silver by the arm and dragged him out of the room before even half of the remaining people realized what the brunette was doing.

"She's… awfully cheerful today…" Bianca muttered as she stared at the open door with wide eyes, a few mutters of agreement coming from her friends shortly after.

"Lyra is giving a good example to all of us, though, so let's give it our all as well!" Red cheered, trying to lift everybody's spirit. While some of the teens were still dazed, Red was glad to hear several cheers as well.

"About that…" Platinum trailed off, pointing at the clock as sixteen pairs of eyes followed her finger, "It is almost time, correct?"

"I guess that means that we're up soon," Pearl mused, turning to face Black before the both of them nodded at the same time.

With a smile on her face at seeing her friends' enthusiasm, White took out her phone, dialed a number and held it near her ear, "Silver, Lyra, we're about to start. Are you two ready?"

* * *

"Silvy!" Lyra called out, covering her phone as she turned to look at said boy only seconds after the two of them arrived in the control room. While Silver was busy working on all the machinery, Lyra had taken it upon herself to make the room as comfortable as possible for them. In other words, hang banners and neon lights everywhere, "White's asking if we're ready to go!"

"You don't need to shout, I'm right here," Silver grumbled as his attention was still on the multitude of buttons in front of him. After pressing, what was for Lyra, a seemingly random string of buttons, the redhead turned to face the brunette, "They're ready to go."

"Yup, we sure are!" Lyra chirped cheerfully into the phone, "Alright, we'll keep an eye out for it then!"

"What should we keep an eye out for?" Silver asked as he began setting up the cameras and monitors, allowing the two of them to see what was happening on the stage.

"Black and Pearl are going up soon," Lyra replied as she walked towards the redhead, her eyes scanning the monitors before she made an audible gasp, "Look at all the people! I knew White managed to get an audience but wow!"

"Cheren wasn't kidding when he said she was busy…" Silver added, watching the fully seated hall before he noticed movement on another monitor, "That's them."

"Right!" Lyra grinned, pressing a few buttons and the hall dimmed considerably. After rotating a knob to make a spotlight shine on the front of the stage, Lyra turned to Silver's direction, "We _can_ watch and listen to the performance from here with a decent quality, can we?"

"Heh… _can_ we?" Silver smirked as he walked to a different console.

"Can't we—?" Lyra asked, shocked, as she spun on her heel to face Silver.

"Of course we _can_ , Ly," Silver interrupted, realizing that the brunette had misheard him as he pressed a button, "Of course we can. Adjusting the camera should be… done…"

Pressing two buttons, Silver managed to zoom in on Black and Pearl to allow Lyra and Silver to see the stage as if they were on the third row.

In the period of time in which Lyra and Silver had gone to and been in the sound and lighting control room, Black and Pearl had changed into their opening outfits.

Black was wearing a dark navy jacket and pants and, to Lyra's disappointment, had left his cap backstage. As he walked to his spot, Black was focused on opening his jacket to reveal a dark teal shirt underneath.

Pearl, in contrast to his partner, was wearing a dark indigo jacket and black pants. Silver noted, as he was adjusting the cameras to get a better angle, the amount of work that must have been put into the making of both Pearl's and Black's clothes, and made a mental note to say that to Ruby later.

"As for the sound…" Silver muttered, turning to another set of knobs and levers on the console with a slight frown, "This should… do it."

"Alright! Should I brighten things up?" Lyra asked with a smile as she turned to face the redhead. As soon as she received the nod of confirmation, Lyra turned the knob with a grin to allow two spotlights to envelop the two boys on stage in light, "Let's get the show started!"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Pearl's voice boomed through the small room, causing Silver to flinch and Lyra to yelp and fall from her chair in shock. Silver hastily turned two knobs and, when Pearl spoke again, it was at a far softer volume than before, "We apologize for the wait, but we can guarantee that the show that you are all about to witness is well worth it! Isn't that right?"

"Of course it will be!" Black responded with a grin, one that did not go unnoticed by either Silver or Lyra from their seats in the control room, "So without further ado, everybody, sit back and enjoy the show!"

As the two boys were met with a round of applause from the crowd, Lyra turned the same knob and, by doing so, dimmed the stage again enough for Black and Pearl to move freely again.

"Well, this is it, huh?" Lyra asked as she sat back down and took a sip from her bottle, "Even though I'm in here and not out there, I'm nervous."

"If you feel this way, just imagine how the others are feeling," Silver mumbled, busy with adjusting the sound systems, "Our job is to do what we can to make it easier for them."

"Right!"

* * *

"Red!" Cheren called out, his head popping up from the crate filled with props that he was searching through previously, "Have you seen Green? We are starting soon."

"I'm right here," an irritated voice came from behind Cheren, causing said boy to spin around to find that Green was, indeed, standing behind him. To Cheren's surprise, Green looked more annoyed than usual, and it wasn't until Cheren saw what was in Green's hand that he understood why, "Why, do tell, do I have to wear something like this if I'm not even on?"

"Ruby and White designed the costumes to be as fitting as possible for everybody's role, and—" Cheren trailed of, but stopped once he noticed something was off, "Wait a minute… that isn't the costume you're supposed to wear…"

"My point exactly," Green deadpanned as he scanned the room, "Where's White?"

"Yes?" White seemingly materialized beside the boys before gasping, "Senior! We're up in two minutes!"

"I'd love to, but somebody made a mistake," Green responded with a slight huff, holding up the costume in his hands, "This isn't my size, it's more like Red's."

"What?!" both White and Red exclaimed simultaneously, but for different reasons.

"Sorry Red, but I'm afraid that you're going to have to take my role in this one," Green sighed, dropping the pile of clothes into Red's arms as Green placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You better hurry, we've wasted enough time as it is. That's fine with you, right?"

"I… guess…" Red relented, holding up the clothes that he had to wear before remembering something, "But wait! Green! Isn't your role—"

"It is, now get going," Green ushered Red out of the room, interrupting the new performer's sentence.

As Red and Green left and had gotten out of earshot, Cheren leaned in closer to White, "That worked out better than expected."

"It did, but I hope that everything will still go fine despite this sudden change…" White sighed, her eyes focused in the direction that Red and Green had gone off to.

* * *

"Wait, senior Red?!" Lyra gasped in shock as she recognized her senior that had just taken to the stage. Sure enough, Red had entered the stage from one end while Yellow walked onto the stage from the other, "Hm… I wonder… would it have been a better idea to color his hair accordingly, too? What do you think Silvy?"

"The bigger question is why he is the one out there right now," Silver muttered as he worked away, "It isn't his turn on the stage yet, so—"

"'White said that there was a communication error, so Red's taking over Green's role'," Lyra interrupted, reading off of her phone before turning to Silver, "Well, not like it matters much now, anyway. Senior Red's a good singer, after all. That, and I feel like senior Red's better suited for the role."

"I suppose…" Silver trailed off, before noticing something, "Lyra, you got another message."

"Probably from White… again…" Lyra mumbled as she opened and read the message out loud, "'Change of order, we're making Red and Yellow's original scene go first'. I guess that's basically saying that we're having the finals before the qualifiers, huh?"

"The others weren't that bad," Silver noted, recalling the performances that he had seen over the course of the weeks. As Lyra nodded in agreement, realizing her mistake, Silver noticed another, "Lyra! The lights!"

"Oh, right…"

* * *

Walking on stage from opposite ends were Red and Yellow, the latter slightly shocked at seeing who was coming her way but relieved all the same, as a small, polite applause could be heard from the crowd. It was then that the two of them saw the amount of work that their friends had put into setting the stage for them.

The floor was decorated with what appeared to be snow, and had Emerald not told them exactly what the substance on the ground was, they would have believed that it really was snow. To add to the illusion, there was even a thin layer of mist lingering just above the ground.

Small props that would give off the illusion of them being in a forest were also to be found on stage, with several trees and bushes around a laid out path, even a makeshift, frozen lake could be found on the stage, all considerably covered in snow as well.

Red was the first to walk into view and, as Lyra focused the spotlight on him, everybody could see the majestic clothes that he was wearing. While the design itself was nothing out of the ordinary, it was the way that the material was woven to make the clothes that almost made the black trench coat glisten that truly demanded respect. Unknown to most, Green and Ruby had even tried to calm Red's spiky hair, to no avail.

It was only when Lyra started to dim the light around everything but Red, and Silver starting the pre-recorded melody, that Red began.

 _"I glance at… the brightened skies above… me now,"_ Red sang, truthfully turning to look up as Lyra briefly lit up the ceiling, _"Once again… Once again… You have made your way to me."_

 _"With you here… I found I can see somehow,"_ Red started to slowly walk down the path, with Lyra making sure that the light followed the boy, _"What lies ahead… for us and what… we're going to be."_

 _"My heart's in shambles… I lost my will then…"_ Red continued, having made the center of the stage, _"But if you would reach… To my heart right now! I am sure… That everything is sure to change!"_

 _"Let's go!"_ Red called out energetically, pumping his fist into the air as he walked forward towards the crowd.

 _"For all the clouds above… they all keep drifting toward the sun,"_ Red sang as he continued to move forward, at this point the majority of the crowd are on their feet and cheering him on, _"That's where we should aim!"_

 _"We're chasing them, together as one,"_ Red continued, his hands on his chest as he was completely getting into the performance, _"And we found that one dream!"_

 _"Your feelings then I have… received them and one day I hope,"_ Red took a quick glance in Yellow's direction, with the two teens locking eyes and sharing a smile, _"To give them all back… to you… by tenfold… that is my one true wish."_

 _"One day you will be, all mine… all mine…"_ Red finished, having slowed down his beat considerably, _"And I'm yours!"_

The few people who weren't already on their feet were now joining the ones who were, all of them giving Red a standing ovation as Red didn't know how to react to this other than smile sheepishly.

He was soon saved by Lyra, however, as the brunette quite literally moved the spotlight away from him and on Yellow. At this point, the music made a drastic change in tune as well, as everybody was watching intently at what Yellow was about to do.

Unlike Red, Yellow was wearing a regular, white colored winter coat in addition to a fuzzy, white scarf with one end almost falling on the ground.

It was the split moment before Yellow opened her mouth that Red knew that she would surpass her best performance in the practice runs.

 _"This frozen road that I chose to walk on,"_ Yellow began singing, her soft voice slowly reverberating throughout the room and causing everybody to fall silent instantly, _"It seems endless, what do I do right now?"_

 _"The buildings seem to grow taller and cast… Me in their… eternal shadow,"_ Yellow continued, this time a bit more confidently, as she slowly made her way to where Red was standing, _"Everybody seem to be all fine… As they all go on their merry way."_

 _"And then I am… here on my own,"_ Yellow wrapped herself in her arms, something that was not in the script, as she was genuinely cold. To the crowd, however, this only emphasized the feelings of loneliness that Yellow was trying to convey, _"Not knowing where to go."_

 _"While I turn around… and look at what's past,"_ Yellow sang, her voice quivering slightly as she forced her body to spin around while walking, _"I find a grand miracle right there"_

 _"It could be luck… Or it could be fate,"_ Yellow smiled, having turned towards Red's direction as more and more people in the audience were cheering her on, _"That I find you… Waiting for me there… With the brightest smile!"_

 _"Please don't you forget… the precious day when we had met!"_ Yellow smiled, not being able to help but remembering that very day right then as she got closer and closer to Red, _"Or the days that are to come."_

 _"Thank you so much!"_ Blue's and Crystal's voices could be heard in the distance, echoing slightly as they build upon the song.

 _"It's all… So precious to me!"_ Yellow was now right in front of Red, the two of them smiling brightly. In the control room, Silver had to increase the volume of the microphones as the crowd's cheering was starting to overtake the singers' singing, _"Even through all my worries… I still remember it clearly… How you comforted and supported me on that very day."_

 _"Thank you so much!"_ Blue's and Crystal's voices could, again, be heard in the distance, but were a bit harder to make out this time.

 _"Even something that's thought of as small,"_ Yellow slowed down, allowing her forehead to rest on Red's chest, before remembering that she still needed another line, _"Continues to guide me, for now and forever…"_

At this point, applause could be heard not only from the crowd in front of them but also from their friends who were backstage. While the song was slowing down to a calmer beat, Red and Yellow both knew that they were still far from finished.

The music picked up speed again…

And with a smile, the two of them continued.

 _"So now… let's go!"_ Yellow sang, pointing into the seemingly distance, _"Yellow sings, pointing to what's there!"_

 _"This is how I wish I could live…"_ Red picked up, slinging an arm around Yellow and, much to the audience's amusement, could feel Yellow leaning into his touch, _"Together with you… In my arms."_

 _"I will be strong!"_ Yellow grinned, _"And I will be there!"_

 _"These memories of us,"_ Red continued, _"Will be safe with me."_

 _"Because it's…"_ Red and Yellow sang together, their voices perfectly supporting one another to make the other sound even better than before, _"Of me and it is of you!"_

As the audience was cheering loudly, Red and Yellow both grinned; not only because they were happy to be so well received, but also because they knew that this wasn't the end just yet.

 _"For all the clouds above… they all keep drifting to the sun,"_ Red sang, prompting the audience to cheer louder, _"That's where we should aim!"_

 _"Please don't you forget… the precious day when we had met!"_ Yellow smiled, visibly overjoyed and having the time of her life, _"Or the days that are to come."_

 _"Thank you so much!"_ Blue's and Crystal's, once again, sang from the distance.

 _"This day you are… all mine… all mine…"_ Red and Yellow sang in synchronization as the two of them closed the distance with one another, _"And I'm yours."_

And as Red and Yellow shared a warm embrace together, the curtains slowly came down while the sound of the intense cheering and applause from the audience lasted well after Lyra had dimmed all the lights again.

* * *

"It's going pretty well so far, huh?" Yellow smiled, taking off her scarf and giving it to Wally before retying her hair into its signature ponytail, "I mean, it's a lot more fun than I first thought it would be!"

"That's because you and Red were doing an amazing job out there!" Blue grinned, walking over to her shorter friend to help with the costume.

"If something bad still happens, don't say that I didn't warn you all," Gold grumbled as he took a candy bar from his pocket and bit down on it.

"Why are you so much for a disaster, anyway?" Sapphire wondered out loud. The brunette was sitting on a stool in front of Ruby with her arms up as the boy was adjusting the sash around her waist, "I never quite got it in the first place."

"Nothing specifically, I just had a bad feeling from the beginning," Gold shrugged in response, crumbling the candy's wrapper into a ball and throwing it into the trash can that was beside the door.

"You can mope around all you want, Gold, but please don't get us involved in all of that nonsense," White retaliated angrily, skimming through the script as she was pacing about. Taking a deep breath, White turned to Diamond and Pearl, "You two are up soon, please get ready."

"Alright, let's go!" Pearl grinned, slinging an arm around Diamond's arm as he walked with his friend to the stage.

"Bianca, please go and help with the props," White turned to her friend, who was about to rush off to do what she had been told before stopping mid-stride. White, quick to understand what was wrong, added, "Don't worry, we need you out there."

"Platinum!" Bianca called out, said girl walking over to her with a curious expression on her face, "When White gives the signal, pull on those two ropes over there, alright? But be careful, the left one is a bit heavy so you should probably pull on that one a bit harder than you normally would, alright?"

"Understood," Platinum nodded before adding, "But I think you should hurry, the next scene should start in less than five minutes."

"I'm on my way!" Bianca laughed, turning on her heel to help Wally and Emerald in the other room.

As she watched Bianca hurry off, Platinum sat down on the chair that Bianca was sitting on previously before a tap on the shoulder made Platinum look up, "Yes?"

"Here, I thought you'd like to have a drink," Crystal smiled, offering the bottle of water in her hand to the sitting girl who accepted it with a grateful smile of her own, "Is there something on your mind?"

"If I may be honest, there actually is something…" Platinum trailed off, lowering her hand that held the bottle as she turned to look at Crystal, "Why is senior Gold behaving this way?"

"You really shouldn't be paying much attention to him, Gold's just being Gold," Crystal waved off Platinum's concerns as she took a seat for herself, "He has been against the idea of a musical from the beginning, but he wouldn't be here if there wasn't a single part of him, no matter how small, that wanted to do this. I think it is his way of dealing with the confusion that he is experiencing himself as he doesn't know what exactly it is that he wants anymore."

"If you are sure…" Platinum mumbled in response, not knowing what else to say as she let her mind wander to Gold's behavior again despite Crystal's words.

"You should probably get ready to handle those ropes," Crystal noted, breaking the silence as she realized how the time was slowly ticking away, "Do you need any help?"

"I appreciate the offer, senior," Platinum bowed slightly with a smile, "But I believe that I am capable of handling this on my own."

"Alright then, I'll be switching with senior Blue, so I have to go," Crystal said apologetically as she turned around and hurried off.

Platinum, now alone once again, decided to move the chair closer to the ropes so that she would be able to pull them faster should the time come.

A loud yell caught Platinum's attention a split second after she took her seat again.

"Look out!"

Instinctively, Platinum jumped to her feet to try and jump out of the way, but was too slow and had the running Sapphire crash into her as a result. Due to Sapphire's momentum, both girls were lifted off the ground and soon felt their bodies fall.

Platinum, in her shocked state, tried to grasp the nearest thing to try and break her fall. Her hands found something coarse and, against better judgment, Platinum held onto it for dear life.

While she was left with a painful arm after that, Platinum managed to prevent herself from falling on the ground… unlike Sapphire.

"Sapphire, are you all right?" Platinum asked carefully, looking at the sprawled out brunette on the floor with worry, "Why were you in such a hurry?"

"Don't worry, I've been through worse," Sapphire chuckled as she got back on her feet. Looking around, Sapphire added, "To answer your second question, do you have any idea where senior Crystal is?"

"She went on to change for senior Blue," Platinum replied, recalling how Crystal had left earlier.

"That's too bad… I wanted to ask her to help with the props as we—" Sapphire was interrupted by a loud, mysterious sound behind her, "What was that?"

* * *

Diamond and Pearl, under the cheering from a still excited and now hopeful audience, entered the stage and were about to start when they heard the same, mysterious sound as Sapphire and Platinum did.

"What was that?" Diamond whispered into Pearl's ear, afraid that he would ruin the entire performance if he were to speak any louder.

"I don't know, it sounded like metal hitting metal," Pearl whispered back after a slight moment of silence to try and determine the sound's source, "Don't let it bother you too much, we have to pick up where seniors Red and Yellow left off!"

"R-Right," Diamond replied, and although he was still worried, he quickly put on a confident face.

It wasn't long, however, until he realized what caused that sound. A quick look to the ceiling was all it took to confirm his suspicion.

"Pearl! Look out!" Diamond yelled, harshly pushing Pearl to the side.

"Diamond! What are you—?" Pearl exclaimed angrily, before he saw movement from above and was frozen in place.

Over twenty massive, iron beams came raining down on the stage, impaling the wooden floorboards and kicking up a cloud of dust and debris in the process. This cloud not only shielded Diamond and Pearl from the audience, but from each other, too.

"DIAMOND!" Pearl yelled, seeing the two hundred kilogram beams rain down around his friend. At the same time, numerous screams and gasps could be heard from the audience, "TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY!"

"I-I'm… fine…" Diamond's voice panted, coming from behind a cloud of debris that quickly dissipated to allow everybody to see what happened, "It just missed me… by less than ten centimeters…"

"Everybody, your attention! Someone or something has triggered those beams to fall from the ceiling and, since we cannot guarantee your safety, we are bringing the musical to an early close," Silver's voice rang through the intercom, quickly silencing the rising murmurs among the audience, "Please leave the hall in a calm and orderly fashion. This was not part of the musical, and we are sincerely sorry for this early end. Again, this was not part of the musical."

As soon as Silver stopped talking, the majority of the remaining teenagers hurried into the room to help escort the audience out as well as to give aid to everybody who needed a helping hand.

"And it had started out so well, too…" White muttered, only Bianca being close enough to hear the disappointment in her voice.

* * *

An hour had passed since the end of the day with all teens slowly making their way back home. Gold and Crystal found themselves walking down the dimly lit streets alongside Black and White, all four teens glad that the day had finally ended. Without any of them saying a word, the silence lingered heavily on their shoulders. It was only a matter of time before somebody gave in…

And somebody _did_ give in.

"Say, White?" Gold looked up in the brunette's direction, a smirk was surprisingly plastered on his face. Upon seeing the smirk, both Crystal and Black could hear their alarms blaring, "About that musical—"

"Gold!"

"Don't!"

"I hate to say 'I told you that it would be a bad idea', but I would be lying if I were to say anything else," Gold shrugged nonchalantly, being blissfully unaware of the glares that he was getting from both Crystal and Black. Moving both of his hands behind his head, the amber eyed boy added, "So I'm afraid I will have to say it!"

"Gold Ryuudai…" White managed to utter through gritted teeth, trembling slightly in anger. It was either her trembling or the fact that the brunette had stopped walking altogether that grabbed the attention of her companions as it wasn't long until all six eyes were focused on her, "Not… another… word…"

"I told you so!"

The cracking sound of metal hitting flesh, soon followed by the indignant cry of pain, could be heard from ten blocks away.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaand… that wraps up this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, no, I do not own either Toaru Kagaku no Railgun (yes, the song's lyrics that was used was an adapted translated mashup version of "Grow Slowly" and "Links") or Inazuma Eleven (yes, at least one certain scene in this chapter was inspired heavily by a certain scene in this series) either (or any of their related materials).**

 **An epilogue will be up in a few weeks at most, so stay tuned for that!**

 **Stay safe and have a great day everybody!**


	17. Epilogue

**This is it… this is the final chapter of this story.**

 **Disclaimer, for the last time of this story: I do not own anything related to Pokémon, nor do I in any way, shape or form intend to pretend that I do.**

* * *

As the birds outside the windowsill chirped cheerfully at the sight of the rising sun, a young girl of about eight stretched her arms with a bright grin on her face, ready to take on the day.

With the sun's rays breaking through the curtains and landing on the ginger's face, a soft thud was heard as the girl jumped off her bed and ran out of her room.

"Mooooooom!" the eight-year-old cried, her feet thumping loudly as they touched the hard wooden floor, "Mom! Where are you?"

Once downstairs, the girl soon found herself going in the direction of the living room. As she neared the door, she could hear the muffled yet still clearly recognizable voices coming from inside.

 _"But with this…"_

"Mom?" the girl cautiously opened the door, peering inside to see a pair of eyes turn to her, "I-Is everything alright?"

"Soul!" Lyra gasped in shock at the sound of her daughter's voice, turning fully in Soul's direction with a slight jerk in her movement.

The red shirt and blue skirt that Lyra was wearing, which had multiple golden puddles of light along the fabric, only made it harder for Soul to remember her mother's real age.

The years after her time at high school had been good for Lyra as the brunette was still as energetic and cheerful as ever while also having grown considerably over the years. Now at thirty years of age, Lyra had, despite keeping her signature pigtails, cut a sizeable chunk out of her hair which made it hover just slightly above her shoulders.

While initially surprised at her daughter's sudden entrance, Lyra was quick to hide her shock with a bright smile as she answered the question she realized she had yet to answer, "Nothing at all! Your father and I—"

"You should just be telling her the truth, she's old enough to handle it," a familiar, deep voice interrupted Lyra while simultaneously catching Soul's attention.

"Daddy!" Soul cried out cheerfully upon recognizing her father's voice, tackling him in a tight hug as her vision started to blur slightly, "I missed you, daddy!"

"I missed you too, Soul. I missed you too…" Silver muttered, content at lightly combing through his daughter's hair while avoiding the affectionate look in his wife's eyes.

Wearing a loose fitting black t-shirt and dark blue pants, the red haired male used his free hand to move some of his own hair back in place; an action that he had to do often these past few years as the entirety of his back was now covered entirely by a dense curtain of crimson. Silver's look had the exact opposite effect that Lyra's had as the redhead looked a lot older than he actually was.

Silver held on to Soul's figure for several minutes before gently pulling her up, his namesake eyes locking onto the similarly colored eyes of his daughter. With an almost inaudible sigh, Silver said, "We need to talk."

"Was it about what mom was talking about earlier?" Soul asked hesitantly, a part of her afraid of what Lyra was actually talking about as she had only picked up a few words before entering the room. After seeing her father nod silently in response, the young girl gulped slightly before adding, "Whatever it is, I'm ready!"

"That's my girl!" Silver grinned, ruffling his daughter's hair affectionately while ignoring Soul's sudden yelp of surprise, "Unfortunately, my sis — auntie Blue has gotten fever —"

"Is she alright?" Soul instantly cried out in alarm before realizing she had cut into her father's sentence. Covering her face in Silver's shoulder almost instantly, her voice was muffled as she quickly added, "Sorry…"

"It's okay, we know you like her," Silver said while gently rubbing Soul's back. Hearing this, Lyra snorted silently at the understatement; Soul absolutely _adored_ Blue to the point that Blue had jokingly offered to adopt the young girl. An offer that had been turned down many times by father, mother and daughter alike.

"She is going to be fine, you don't have to worry about that," Lyra smiled, settling herself beside Silver on the couch as she, too, began combing through Soul's hair, "It only means that you can't go to her today."

"And as we said before: 'mom and dad have to be away on the twenty-eighth, so we need someone to watch over you while we're gone'," Silver added softly, still holding onto his daughter gently.

"Can I go to aunt Crystal, please?" Soul's muffled voice came from Silver's shoulder, the young girl unwilling to move away from her comfortable pillow to make herself more audible to her parents.

"I don't know, _can_ you?" Lyra asked with a smirk, leaning close to Soul's ear. Once she saw the look on Silver's face, the brunette added, "What? It's a fair question."

"Sometimes, I don't get you…" Silver muttered while shaking his head in defeat, though making sure that his wife couldn't hear him. In the period of time that Silver was avoiding Lyra's gaze he could have sworn that he felt Soul shift slightly in his arms. This feeling quickly subsided as Silver found her in the exact same position as before when his namesake orbs focused on her.

"But to answer your question, sweety, of course you can!" Lyra smiled as Soul finally loosened her grip on her father's shirt, "I'm sure that my sis— your aunt Crystal will be happy to watch over you for the day!"

"Really?" Soul's eyes gleamed with both hope and joy upon hearing her mother's words.

"I'm sure she will," Silver smiled as he gently lifted Soul up from his lap. Making sure to maintain eye contact with his daughter, Silver added, "So hurry up and get ready. We're leaving in ten minutes."

"Got it!" Soul smiled as she ran out of the room without wasting another second.

A few seconds of blissful silence followed Soul's departure before Silver turned to Lyra.

"You're not completely sure, are you?"

"Say it a bit louder and crush her hopes, why don't you?"

"You're not completely sure, are you?"

"Silver!"

"Lyra…"

"…"

"…"

"No…"

* * *

"And that is how I ended up like this…" Lyra muttered almost two hours later in a deflated tone as she slumped down in her chair. The brunette had a noticeable bump on top of her head, one that became all the more apparent as she rested her head on the round table in front of her.

"It was your own fault for saying that to Gold," Silver deadpanned before taking a sip of tea, blissfully unaffected by the looks the others at the table were giving the pair before adding, "How much time do we have left until it is done?"

"It shouldn't be all that long now," Yellow mused as she eyed the overhead clock.

"She has been in there for quite some time," Platinum added, picking up where Yellow left off as she took a sip of her own tea, "I do not think that it will take more than two more hours at most."

"Riiiiiight…" Lyra trailed off before looking around her for a second. Once satisfied, she turned her attention back to her friends in front of her, "And could someone tell me why Black is here with us?"

True to Lyra's word, said brunet was pacing back and forth in the room while muttering endlessly under his breath. He was too far away, however, for anybody to be able to pick up what it was that he was saying.

Despite not actually hearing it, everybody in the room knew exactly what Black was mumbling.

"Long story short, Black's impatience, while understandable, was starting to affect the doctors," Cheren responded to Lyra's question despite how blatantly obvious the answer was, "In the end, senior Red and I had to forcefully drag him out of the operation room."

"You know you don't have to call me 'senior' anymore, right?" Red chuckled as he took his seat again by Yellow's side, "Drop the formalities and just call me Red."

"Sorry se— Red, old habits die hard I suppose," Cheren smiled before turning his attention back to Lyra, "Are Crystal and Gold not coming?"

"No, something came up and Gold had to stay home," Lyra shrugged, remembering the conversation that she had with her sister earlier that day, "They're watching over Soul today so we can be here, but promised to come visit another day."

"That's a shame…" Bianca sighed sadly after swallowing the bite she just took, "Soul's such a cutie!"

"Still, I don't think that she would enjoy being here where she can only sit and wait," Silver mumbled as the majority of the people present silently agreed with him.

"The same goes for Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald and Wally," Diamond said suddenly, causing everybody to turn in his direction, "I mean, they all had something come up that they couldn't leave behind. That's why they are not here."

"That's alright, I couldn't expect everybody to be able to drop everything for this and rush over," a certain stressed brunet said, startling both Lyra and Diamond as he took a seat beside Cheren with a huff. While some were exchanging worried glances with one another, Black instantly set the mood as a genuine smile formed on his lips, "Thanks for coming everybody, honest. I really appreciate it and I'm sure that White does, too."

Before anybody could reassure Black that they were more than happy to be there for him to support him, another voice broke the silence first.

A familiar voice, supposedly only a few rooms away from the room that they were in, let out a bloodcurdling scream.

In an instant, Red was on his feet as the chair that he was sitting on fell on the ground with a clatter.

"Cheren!"

"Right!" the addressed male grunted as he was quick to follow his senior's lead.

"What's going—?" Lyra trailed off, looking at the two males from her place curiously. Her unfinished question was answered as a third chair was scraped back and a black blur moved in the corner of her eye.

"Easy there!" Red huffed, grabbing hold of Black's torso while Cheren held Black in a loose but effective choke hold, "Nothing good will come if you rush in there. Remember what happened earlier!"

"I don't care! White is in there! She needs me! Let me go!" Black managed to say despite the hold that Cheren had on him visibly affected his breathing.

"Silver! Diamond! A little help please!" Cheren shouted over his shoulder as he and Red were slowly being dragged forward by Black.

Before either Diamond or Silver could lend a hand, but not before Lyra gave Silver a firm kick in the shin to try and make him move, the door to their room opened and a nurse walked into the room.

"Black?" the nurse asked, turning her head in Black's direction as the brunet nodded, indicating that he was there and listening. With a smile on her face, one that several could see was partly forced through her exhaustion, she continued, "You can see your wife now. She's in—"

And Black had already left the room in a mad dash, both Red and Cheren only barely missing him in a last minute effort to restrain the brunet.

"Room… nine…" the nurse finished, bewildered, as she looked at the spot that Black was standing in only a second earlier. With a sigh, she turned to the others, "Can some of you go after him and make sure that he doesn't just storm into every single room in his desperate effort to find the right one? I'd rather not cause any more problems for the other patients."

"We understand," Red replied before turning to Cheren, "Cheren, Bianca, how about the two of you go? You can directly go and visit White while you're at it."

"Are you sure?" Cheren asked carefully as Bianca shared his concern. Before Red could respond, however, somebody had beat them to it.

"Of course we're sure, you two have known them the longest after all!" Platinum smiled as she gently pulled Bianca from her chair and pushed her out of the room, "Now you two get going and we can switch around later. The first round should be with direct family and closest friends."

* * *

"So that is how we ended up like this," Bianca explained once she had made herself comfortable in one of the chairs in the room, "The others are still waiting in the other room. Unfortunately, Green, Blue, Crystal, Gold, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Wally and Pearl weren't able to come visit today, but all of them have send in their regards and wishes."

"I see… that's so nice of everyone," White mused as she gently shifted the bundle in her arms. Turning slightly in Black's direction, the brunette added, "Remind me to thank everybody later."

"You can thank half of us right now, actually," Cheren said as he gave the glasses of water to the two new parents with a smile, "We should probably give the others their chance now. Bianca?"

"Alright alright, I'm coming!" Bianca huffed, making a show to get up as slowly as possible. Probably sensing the worry that Black and White must have felt, the blonde quickly make sure to put a smile on her face, "Once again, congratulations you two! But remember that this is only the first step; the real journey only starts now."

With a cheerful wave, Bianca grabbed Cheren's arm and allowed Black and White to spend a little alone time with their newborn.

As Cheren and Bianca left the room, White turned to the baby cradled in her arms. A few seconds later, the brunette felt Black's arms slowly wrap around her as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"She's beautiful," White mused as she couldn't tear her gaze away from her newly born daughter. A light chuckle from the bedridden woman caused Black to hastily turn to look in her direction, but relaxed almost instantly upon seeing the smile on White's face, "We're going to have our hands full these coming years, aren't we?"

"We will if we can believe anything our friends have been saying," Black chuckled, gently stroking the tender skin of the child, "Either way, this will be the start of a new era. And I am willing to start it if you are willing to start it, too."

Craning her neck in order to look at Black better, White was quick to mirror his smile as the two of them were ready to take on the challenges ahead.

* * *

 **Thank you to everybody who has supported this story throughout its almost fifteen months run _despite_ all of the bumps in that period. The list of people that I am thanking right now includes everybody who has motivated me both on and off fanfiction, but also everybody who posted a review, put this story in their favorite/follow list or, like you, are reading this right now. A special mention goes to  Trainer Azurite for being not just the first reviewer but a relatively consistent one as well ever since this story basically began, and pikaree1 for reviewing _every single chapter up to the sixteenth chapter as of before publishing this one_. Another special thank you goes to the late  Namitaa776 and LightZephyr, both having supported both me and my stories in more ways than one, with the latter also helping with finalizing this epilogue.**

 **Anyways, I'm glad that I managed to wrap this up semi-properly, and I hope that you have enjoyed the ride! And, as always, I hope that you have a very good day today and many more to come!**


End file.
